


A Prince's Worst Nightmare

by DemonsWish



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Comics)
Genre: Abuse, Betrayal, Cheating, Denial of Feelings, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Heartbreak, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Possessive Loki (Marvel), Self-Doubt, Soulmates, soft!Loki, somewhat slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2020-10-20 07:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 50,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonsWish/pseuds/DemonsWish
Summary: Asgard is a place of wonder and prosperity, where many Gods and Goddesses meet for political agreements or simply to attend one of the many parties Odin or Frigga throws for various occasions. But not everyone is a God or Goddess, there are those who are simple Asgardian's who find themselves out of the castle, working normally to live a life of a commoner. Though, none of them seem to mind, as they love their Royal family dearly, some even being chosen to work in the castle.Astria, a young Asgardian women, was one of the few chosen to take up knew positions in the castle. She wasn't a normal Asgardian, as she possessed the power of seiðr, though it wasn't in her control. With her mother being a hand maiden for the Queen herself, it seemed obvious to everyone that she'd be perfect for the task. It was her first day of training, she was to meet with the other chamber maids in their new rooms. But of course Astria was late, and in her haste she ran into the one person no one wished to, the Dark Prince himself, Loki.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
First of all thanks for choosing to read this story!  
Before you go one please note this is going to my be my first public story I have written, let alone one that is based around a Fandom. So while I asked for advice or critques, please be kind!  
Also, this will not have a Beta sadly, but I will do my best to check for errors!  
Please enjoy!

_I'm late. I'm so late. I can't believe I slept past day break!_

Astria thought as she rushed down one of the many halls of the Golden Palace. With in her hands was a map of the palace itself, she was still amazed to this day how someone was able to make such a small print of such a large castle, and still make legible notes. Though it wasn't her first time in the castle. With her mother being one of Frigga's handmaids's some times she was allowed to come with her to meet the Queen. The Queen, like the stories foretold, was the kindest women anyone in the nine realms could ever meet. Even when Astria had accidentally knocked over a vase (she did catch it before it hit the floor) the Queen had only laughed at her for being a child, set the vase back onto the table in which it stood, and proceeded to thank the young Astria for saving the artifact.

But now was not the time to be looking back on the past as she took a sharp left turn and continued to barely down the glossy hallway. Even though she'd seen it many times, it saddened her she didn't get a few moments to stop and appreciate the work of art that the palace was. With it's large marble pillars lining the walls as they held the many tons of gold that lined the ceiling. Honestly it was a surprise that the whole place didn't look a big mess with all the gold that was used to create it. The intricate carvings along the floor were what set it all alight with delicate architecture. The small swirls that danced below your feet as you walked (or in Astria's case ran) as they flowed silently into the walls, only to be met by a sharp corner in which they turned and collided with another mimicking line, and there they started their dance once again.

Again Astria had to rip her thoughts back to the present, where her black flats were colliding with the hard floor as she rushed down the corridor, still attempting to get to her final destination. If only this damned place wasn't so big, then maybe I wouldn't be so likely to be late. Astria grimaced as she thought to herself, taking a final glance at her map before turning once more. Maybe if I get there quick enough then Mrs.Rackel will be less harsh with my punishment. It was one thing to receive punishment as a normal Asgardian when your potential isn't yet quite known, but when your own mother works in the place your going to work, your held to the same standard as her, even though your a good few levels lower in knowledge.

It was only when she took her final turn, only a good hundred feet or so from her new chambers did she stop. Well, it wasn't really her plan to stop so abruptly, but what is one to do when a tall lean body collides with you when your running at breakneck speed. Astria fell to the floor with a hard thump, lucky for her, it was only her behind that hit the solid gold floor and not her skull. It took her a few moments to register what had happened, and that was only after the fact the pain from her not so graceful collision with the floor had subsided, and when she heard a deep awkward clearing of the throat.

"Are you harmed?" Called out the voice quietly. Slowly they reached out their hand, their porcelain skin coming into Astria's view.

"Yes, yes! I am unharmed! I apolog-" Astria had taken the man's hand and used it to hoist herself up onto her feet. But all words were lost as her eyes traveled up the dark, tall, lithe figure in front of her. It felt like years before her grey eyes settled onto his vibrant green ones, a touch of annoyance mixed with the royal politeness within them. Her eyes quickly traveled from his eyes to his ink black hair, slicked back from one of the many male hair products they had in Asgard. But it didn't look oily or gross, it seemed soft and luscious, and she found herself wishing to twist a lock between her fingers. Unknown to her she was still holding his hand, but quickly retracted it as she felt a sudden, yet gentle, squeeze to it.

"Prince Loki!" Astria yelped in surprise as she took hurried steps back from the dark prince himself. "I am so sorry!" She all but yelped to him as she reached down to the ends of her cotton grey dress and pulled herself into the least uncoordinated curtsy she could manage. She stayed like that for a few long moments before her wondering eyes traveled back up his lithe frame to settle on his eyes, which were full of mirth and his lips were pulled into a slight smile as if he were attempting to hold back a laugh of some kind. With that simple look Astria quickly straightened herself up, feeling as though her dignity was being questioned. "Do you mind telling me what is so amusing my prince?" She said, tilting her head and doing her best to keep herself from showing the annoyance blossoming inside her chest.

Loki looked down at her and smirked, "Ah, so you do have a small spark in there. Good. It would be rather dull to have another... helper be so docile." As he spoke he seemed to spit out a small amount of venom as he spoke of a commoners place. Astria decided to put that small detail into her file cabinet upstairs for later use, if needed at any time. Loki took a few steps closer to her, his long strides making it so that he easily got within her personal space. He cast his eyes upon her, looking at her with an innocent curiosity as he reached out and touched her silky white hair. "You are quite the odd thing for an Asgardian."Loki remarked quietly, more to himself than to her as his long elegant fingers ran through a small strand of hair.

This is what many of the people in her town were talking about. Before she had come here, upon the Queen request might she add, she was helping her father run the bakery that was only a few blocks from their house. His renowned sweets and breads pulled many people to them, including the nobles who loved to pay a pretty penny for their order to be made and ready before others. During those times that the noble women sat in the bakery, elegantly tearing into their cakes that were fresh from the oven. "The youngest prince is such a seducer." the women would say. "His charms are hard to ward off, even though he's already promised himself to Sigyn! No wonder the poor women always tries to tie him to her hip. I would to if every time he looked to a women they fell under his wiles." "Maybe he uses his seiðr to entice his women, I know when I approached him he seemed to be like a siren with a silent song." The rumors were endless within the bakery with those wretched women there, but one thing was always the same, the Dark Prince had no boundaries for anyone.

It was Astria's turn to clear her throat this time, with the added touch of grabbing Loki's hand and taking it away from her hair. "My apologies Prince Loki, but it is rude and not very princely of you to touch a women without her consent, prince or not." Astria said, her voice challenging as she let go of his hand and gazed up at him. The curiosity within his gaze seemed to grow, but the innocence was lost and replaced by a steely expression. "Now, as I stated before, I am sorry for colliding with you. It was improper of me to be running in the palace. Now if you'll excuse me." Astria took a step to the side, meaning to walk by him and go on her way to the fated punishment behind the doors a meer hundred feet away from her, but Loki seemed to have other ideas.

"Where are you headed?" His voice rumbled in his chest as he reached out and grabbed her by her wrist, causing her to jerk back slightly from the sudden force. "I haven't seen you here before, so I expect you are lost yes?" Loki said as he let go of her, only to move himself back in front of her, blocking her way once again.

Astria couldn't help the annoyed sigh that escaped her lips, this Prince was more like an annoying child than a Prince if anyone asked her. Reaching into the pocket of her desk she recovered the parchment of paper that the castle was sketched on, a red line going from the palace entrance to the door that was so tantalizingly close. "It wounds me, my Prince, that you would think a new worker of the palace would allow herself to go into such a complex building without guidance of some sort." She said quietly as she dangled the map in front of her face so he could examine it.

"Ah, so you are one of the new handmaidens I see." He said, referring to the fact she was going into the wing where handmaidens slept or rested when not on shift to service a noble lady (or Goddess if one was so lucky). "I shall accompany you the rest of the way then, seeing as it wouldn't be very proper of my to let a young lady like yourself run along alone." Loki said before turning on his heels and walking towards the room in question. The quickness of his steps and the length of his strides gave Astria no room to argue, so she didn't, and simply folded the parchment neatly and slipped it into her pocket once again.

It didn't take them but two minutes to get to the wooden door in front of them. It was obvious this door in particular was made for commoners as Loki would surely have to at least duck to get through it. Astria reached out for the door knob, not looking back up at the Prince once as her fingers latched onto the metal. She wasn't scared of the punishment that laid behind the door, not one bit. Punishments were written in her history, like scars across a person's skin. Astria was far from perfect, while her father didn't mind it and helped her through her mistakes, her mother said it was disgraceful and punishment was administered within minutes to correct it. So the prospect of punishment whether it be as simple as a scolding or a harsh lashing didn't make her stop from turning the knob in her hands. But what did was Loki's cool hand covering hers as he held it steady, the size of it engulfing her's easily as he kept her from opening the door.

"What is your name?" He said quietly, looking at the back of her head as he waited.

"Excuse me?" Astria said, thinking she had misheard him, before looking up at him quizzically.

"I asked what your name is."

"I am not sure why my name is of your-"

"I asked you of your name, not of a dark secret." He scoffed, slight amusement slipping into his voice.

Astria was silent for a few long moments, it was rather hard to defy a Prince, a very demanding and childish prince at that. "Astria. Astria Gäthe" She said quietly, and before he could make another sound she wrenched open the door to her chambers.

Within the room stood five other young æsir women, forming a small circle around a short, stout, older æsir women, who was currently holding a silver tray with white china upon it, the cups filled with hot tea as steam trailed up from the delicate cups. It in unison that the heads of every woman in the room snapped to her and the open door, a sheepish smile appearing on her lips as she waved awkwardly at them. The small interaction made the five girls giggle at her, and instant whispering started between them. But Mrs. Rackel was not so giggly as the younger women.

"Astria.." She said sternly as she set down the silver tray of china delicately. "It is the first day of your training young lady! And it is already half way to noon! What would your mother say if she heard of this.. Not if, when she hears of this." The women boomed at her, making her flinch every so slightly as Astria started to walk into the room.

"Mrs. Rackel I-"

"Mrs. Rackel, please don't blame her, it was my fault." Loki said, setting a dazzling grin as he bent down to get through the door. The five young women seemed to suddenly struck dumb at the sight of them, a few of them having to turn their heads away as a red flush ran across their smooth cheeks. "She was lost in the corridors and I thought her to be a normal maid so I started a small chat with her. If I had known she was supposed to be here at the start I would have brought her here quicker." The Dark Prince bowed ever so slightly to the older women.

Astria just kinda stared at Loki, now it was her turn to be dumb struck at the site of him. After a few moments of silence Astria went to speak but was quickly cut off by an excited squeal that came behind Loki and on the other side of the doorway.

"Loki I was not aware you wished to take my invitation and join me in watching over my new handmaidens!" The woman chirped behind him before quickly making her way into the room, standing way too close to Loki for anyone's comfort really. The women had long auburn hair that was styled with soft bouncy curls as they cascaded over her shoulders and back. Her sun kissed skin was something most æsir had, but on her it seemed to glow more than normal, making her God hood known to all around her. As for her features, well they were all perfect. Her face, unlike Loki's, had soft curves and points, making her the striking image of femininity.

Loki spun on his heels, a look of shock on his features as he gazed at the women. But in a full moment his shock turned into a sickeningly sweet smile as he gazed at the woman who was currently intertwining her fingers with his. "Hello Sigyn. Yes, it seems I couldn't help myself to come join you." He said as he leaned down to set a kiss upon her head, making the women let out a soft preening noise.

Astria was very confused as what she was seeing, and slightly uncomfortable since the couple was only a few feet away from her, seeming as though their relationship with as sweet as any candy. Finally she glanced back at the women behind them, only to see them all in a curtsy as they greeted the soon to be Princess. It took all but a few moments for Astria to do the same, her heart thundering in her chest before she heard Sigyn speak.

"Oh ladies please rise!" She said gently before her eyes fell upon Astria. Quickly she let go of Loki to get up close to her, examining her hair for a few moments before something clicked in her head. "Ah! You are Bryel's daughter! I am so happy to have the daughter of the Queen's most trusted handmaiden at my side!" Sigyn said as she gazed kindly down at Astria. This was the first moment is Astria's life that she felt like running from everything and everyone. She was going to be a hand maiden for the soon to be Princess, and to make matters worse, she knew her mother! Well at the very least of her.

"Prince Loki, Lady Sigyn, if you would please allow myself and the girls to speak once more before proceeding to Lady Sigyn's chamber I would most appreciate it." Mrs. Rackel said as she walked towards Astria, taking her hand and pulling her discreetly away from the couple. Astria didn't see it, or feel it, but Loki's gaze narrowed in on the subtly harsh jerk that was administered to the young girls arm as she suddenly stood behind the older women. As the Prince he had no say in the treatment of his beloved handmaid's, so he clicked his jaw shut, but he had the odd desire to correct the small disciplinary action.

It was only a few moments later that the room was void of any Gods or Royalty and when Astria looked at Mrs. Rackel, her face red as a tomato, as she crossed her arms and jutted out her hip. Astria knew by the gaze she was getting, one that she was rather familiar with when her mother was with the Queen, that the lady in front of her had a lot to say but was bound not to. This was going to be a long training session indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

When we had left the chambers we started in Lady Sygin had expressed her want of being out in the Gardens, but also wishing to accompany her new hand maidens on their first day of training. Naturally Mrs. Rackel wished to accommodate for Lady Sygin, so that's how we ended up in the Gardens, with the sun high in the sky and shining down upon us. I wasn't complaining though, since the garden's themselves were quite pretty. When we stepped out of the castle it was like a lush wave of green that came out of the abyss and spanned for eternity. Upon the green sea there were dots of color ranging from every hue of red to the simple contrasts of white. Most of the plants that were scattered in organized groups along the white cement path were low to the ground, only coming up as high as my ankles. The only plant that was any higher were a small maze of rose hedges that surrounded a somewhat concealed gazebo.

Sadly that was the most analyzing that I had gotten for the time being as Mrs. Rackel started talking about properly following Lady Sygin (who we were currently following still). It was a rather boring talk, having to remember exactly how many paces to stay behind and which side to stand on, having to remember to hold yourself gracefully but not to much to rival her gracefulness. It was all a drawl. Astria had only been at the palace and learning for not even a half hour yet and she was already wishing to run into the endless abyss that were the gardens and get lost in all of the colors that were available. Why had she been chosen again? A yes, simply because of her own mothers high standing with the Queen. 

Astria was violently ripped from her thoughts as she collided with one of the girls in front of her, having failed to notice that they had stopped. The girl in front of her squealed as she fell forward, catching herself with her hands, and just like earlier all eyes were on Astria. It was such a simple accident that had just happened but every looked as though they were appalled by the small act. Ignoring the prying eyes of the women around her she reached her hand out to help the young women she had accidentally knocked down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize we stopped." Astria whispered to the girl as she looked to her apologetically, but only got a glower and a huff in response before a small smack was administered to her hand.

"Well then maybe you should pay more attention if you wish to be here." The girl hissed to her quietly before pushing herself up from the cement and dusting off her grey cotton gown. Once she was satisfied with the state of herself she looked up at the rest of the group before smiling at them gently, assuring them she was okay.

Astria on the other hand was not okay. She was seething internally as she stood there, her face implacable as stone as she watched the young women easily mingle in with the other girls, as if she hadn't just insulted her. Glancing around she noticed Mrs. Rackel grimacing at her, her eyes telling her all she needed about what she was thinking about the little incident. But she wasn't the only person Astria could feel boring holes into her head. With a small turn of her head she noticed Loki, who currently had his beloved Sigyn clinging to him, was staring at her as well a small smirk of mirth on his face. Great, not only had she incurred even more wrath from her teacher but she was also amusing the Dark Prince.

Have you ever had a Prince and a soon to be Princess watching over your every move while your training? No, I didn't think so, because it just doesn't happen when you are only a hand maiden learning how to do her duties. Granted the soon to be Princess watching you is the women you will be servicing for the foreseeable future, but still! Who's supposed to be able to learn when you have the eyes of a deadly snake at your heels at all times and the eyes of a sweet puppy flitting between you and said snake for hours on end. I know I didn't learn much, especially since the Prince wouldn't lift his gaze from me, it was irritating to say the least.

We had started with some basic things about caring things on trays. The other girls looked like they wanted to murder Astria, because of her tardiness they had to go over another lesson they were already forced to master earlier in the day. After the basics were covered they had to arrange a tea tray so that the weight was balanced evenly through out the tray. Apparently it had been a very common sight for hand maidens to trip while holding trays with tea on them because of the added weight, even though that sounded silly. 

It was like that for the whole time they were outside. Mrs. Reckal would tell them a lesson, tell them not show, then they would have to do as she said perfectly, other wise they would get a verbal lashing. The other girls who were with her didn't have a problem with doing as they were told, obviously they had been prepared for this role, Astria was most certainly not as she spent most of her life in a bakery. So she was constantly being scolded by her teacher. Even when she thought everything was going good Mrs. Reckal would bark at her for something or another before turning to praise one of the other girls. It was aggravating to say the least, not to mention Loki would openly cackle when Astria would be scolded. Honestly if he wasn't Royalty she'd happily smack that pretty face of his.

It was a blessing when the sun was half way to the horizon, as Mrs. Reckal had told them it was time for the lessons to be over and they were free to go home. One of the girls expressed their want of looking through the Gardens, and Mrs. Reckal granted it, as long as they were within sight. Astria on the other hand wished to leave quickly and go home, not wishing to possibly run into her mother until she was in the safety of her own home. With a small curtsy of respect to the older women Astria turned on her heels and headed to the palace.

Once she was inside she let out a sigh of relief. Being around two Royalties, well one since Sygin had left a bit ago for late night tea with the Queen, and six other perfect women was absurdly stressful. If it wasn't so damn shaming to refuse the Queens personal request then Astria would have said no flat out. But here she was, being made fun of by her peers and the Prince for not being the perfect little court girl like everyone else.

"Someone seems to be a bit broody." Stated a deep sonorous voice from behind her. The voice made Astria almost jump out of her skin as she whirled around, only to see Loki standing there regally.

"Did you not have your fill of mocking me out in the Gardens?" Astria said sourly before turning around and continuing on her way. Loki, of course, followed beside her being able to catch up with her small steps with his long legs.

"Mocking? I was only joining in with the others, they seemed quite amused with you. Especially when you dropped a tea cup on the ground." Loki mused as a grin plastered itself upon his face.

Astria scoffed with annoyance. "It is not my fault that Mrs. Reckal handed me the tray with the weight not distributed correctly." She said before sighing and waving him off. "Shouldn't you be with Lady Sygin, she doesn't seem to like to leave you for long."

"My interactions with my betrothed are none of your concern little maid."

"Oh sore spot for the Dark Prince." Astria said condescendingly to him before gazing up at him, holding a challegen in her eyes. Unknown to her she had stopped so she could gaze up at him.

Loki looked unamused as he looked to the oddly hair colored Aesir in front of him. He reached out and cupped her chin as he brought her face closer to his, holding her gaze with his as he tried to quietly break her. It was one thing someone say how they would challenge Royalty in private, but to do it out right was either suicide, stupidity, or severe hatred, in which he saw neither option one nor three in her eyes. But what he did see was loneliness in them, a deep feeling that ran deep into Astria's core. Gently he moved his fingers from her chin to the edges of her hair, tilting his head as he allowed his expression to softer ever so slightly. "That loneliness you feel, I can help with that."

Astria stood there, angrily transfixed by the man in front of herself. He was to elegant and beautiful to look at. Every little inch of his face was perfectly chiseled into a perfect mix of masculinity and femininity. Not to much or to little of either. He also smelt like a crisp snow fall with a small hint of smoke mixed in, like he was a raging mix of fire and ice. But sadly her small time for appreciating the Prince's features was cut short as he spoke, and the words that fell from his perfectly kissable lips caused a fire to rage within her.

"The only way you know how to help with anything is to lay in bed with them." She seethed at him, her blood boiling with rage at his audacity to assume she'd simply fall into his bed with a single look up close. Her rage had tapped into that fuzzy feeling she hadn't felt in a while, the feeling of pure power running through her veins as her emotions stirred a fight or flight response.

"Ah, but those who lay with me chose to do so willingly, surely you know that." He whispered huskily to her, leaning in closer to her face as he let his minty breath run over her skin. "Come now, don't be so stubborn, you seemed very enamored with me when he met this morning. Sygin has already accepted the fact I can't be completely tied down, so she isn't a worry" He breathed to her, but before he could spin anymore of his silver tongue words he felt a sudden painful shock run through his body. Starting from the hand that was gently tangled in her hair to the ends of the nerves in his feet. Quickly he retracted from the girl in front of him, taking a few much needed steps back. Astria's eyes had turned from the quiet grey they had been only a few moments ago into a bright gold that seemed to burn brighter than the sun itself. The hand she had raised softly sizzled and zapped with golden strands of magic that coursed through her. She was quite the sight to behold in Loki's eyes.

Astria could feel the power surging through her as she stood in front of the Prince, her adrenaline thrumming through her blood and pounding in her ears. But when she saw him take a step forward, curiosity painting itself across his face everything seemed to crash around her. He wasn't running, he wasn't calling her a monster or a demon from Helhiem as the power sparked from her finger tips. No, he was only getting closer and closer to her, reaching out as if he wished to touch her again even after feeling the pain of the first encounter. That's all it took for the power within her to quiet down and go back into hiding within her. Locking itself away so it could be used whenever deemed necessary by her own body. But before Loki could touch her again Astria bolted, much faster than she had this morning when she was late, and ran from him like a skittish animal afraid of humans. Of course Astria knew that the Prince could use seiðr, all of the nine realms knew of that, but that didn't mean she thought he'd accept her let alone before curious of her. So that's how she left the Dark Prince that day, with many curiosities fixed on the girl who had ran away from him for a reason unknown to him, but a reason he wished to know none the less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So while I was writing this chapter, I realized the title didn't really go with the description.  
But! I assure you that the title will make sense later on in the story!
> 
> As always thank you for reading and don't forget to comment!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Child Abuse

Astria reached home roughly a half hour later. She had only run until she was no longer in the golden palace, and to help her pounding heart she decided walking the rest of the way home would keep her from collapsing. Being one of the luckier people Asgard her home wasn't nearly as far from the somewhat secluded palace so walking was an option for her, unlike others who had to either walk for hours or flag down a carriage and pay their fee.

It was a relief when she walked onto the small porch in front of her home, the sight of the elegantly carved stone of the house made her heart flutter happily. She was home, safe from the horrors inside of the palace doors. Soon enough though, when her training was over, she'd have to live within the palace so she could serve Lady Sygin properly. Only being able to come home on her days off her certain holidays if she was able to get them off before the other girls.

Finally Astria opened the door to the house and walked in, gently shutting the old wooden door as to not make the sound rumble through out the house. Reaching down she slipped off the black flats she had on and set them next to the neat pile of shoes next to the door. That's when she noticed the unmistakable red three inch heels that lie next to her father's grey work shoes. A cold rush of blood ran through her as she took in a deep breath, she'd thought her mother wouldn't be home for a few days at least, but it being her daughters first day of training she must not have wanted to miss this opportunity.

Knowing better than to delay the inevitable Astria straightened herself up and headed into the kitchen, where her family normally sat when her mother was home as she demanded to have all their attention at the same time when she was home. Sitting at the head of the table was her mother, hearing a deep blue dress that had sleeves that covered from her shoulders to the start of her elbow. The women sat rigidly with her arms crossed as her eyes fell upon her daughter, her lips in a tight line of disapproval. 

"Welcome home Mother." Astria said before doing a small nod to her in a respectful way. Taking a few steps towards the empty chair at the end of the table before there was a soft click of her mother's tongue, making her stop in her tracks.

"Come here.." Astria's mother said in a clipped tone as her eyes watched her sharply. Astria's hair stood on end as her heart threatened to jump from her chest, even a moments hesitation would worsen whatever her mother was thinking so she quickly turned on her heels and walked to her mother's side. "Mrs.Rackel said you were quite the disappointment today." She hissed to her, her eyes narrowing in an accusing manner. 

"Mother please.. I am so-" Before Astria could speak any more her mother stood from her chair abruptly and struck her across the face, a soft crack ringing through the silent kitchen, making her brother and father flinch and cringe.

"Did i say you could speak girl!" She barked at her, gritting her teeth in irritation as her took as step closer to her, crowding Astria's personal space. "I expect big things from you child. You are my only daughter, and you will learn to be the epitome of elegance and grace. I did not raise you to be such a disgusting klutz and your disobedience proves I must have gone wrong somewhere when raising you!" The women hissed, venom in her voice before grabbing Astria's long white hair at the base of her skull and tugging so the child looked up at her. Tears filled Astria's eyes, from fear mostly and the familiar feeling of being a disgrace. "What makes me even more disappointed in you is the fact the Prince and the soon to be Princess were in front of her, witnessing your failures. Do you know how badly this reflects back to me!" Her mother growled out to her as she watched the child let tears roll down her face.

Finally after a few moments of silence, and Astria earning a long discouraging stare from her mother, her father cleared his throat and got up from his seat. "Talia, Love, I believe Astria has had enough of a lashing for the day. She'll do better tomorrow. Won't you?" His voice was gentle, almost a soft coo as he looked to Astria, sorrow in his eyes as he looked to the women he called his wife. Another moment of silence washed through the still room before the women finally leg of Astria and took a step back.

"She better otherwise there will be even more severe consequences tomorrow." Her mother growled before turning on her heels to stir something that has been boiling on the stove top. "Go to your room child. You'll receive no food from me this night." With that the women kept her back to the weeping child behind her, anger still radiating off of her as she lazily ran the wooden spoon through the water.

Astria's whole body shook as she stared at her mother, tears gushing from her eyes as they streamed down her cheeks and pooled onto her chest. It was always like this even when she was little and she did something wrong. Her mother would lash out at her and intimidate her and hurt her physically or mentally or both a lot of the times. At first her father had immediately tried to push himself between his wife and his child. But the women would end up taking her anger out even more harshly onto him. So that's how it is; her mother gets to sink her claws into Astria's soul for a good few moments to blow off some steam before her father, the ever charming prince he was, would swoop in and gently guide her to safety.

It took all of her strength not to collapse onto the floor in the kitchen as she turned and took her first step towards her room. Clearing her throat, she made her way shakily to her room, closing the door behind her before collapsing onto her small coat in the middle of her room. When her face collided with the firmness of her pillow she let out a muffled heart broken wail of pain as her body shook with cries of emotional pain. Astria continued this until she was a hiccuping mess of sobs, and that's how she fell asleep, hiccuping quiet cries of pain with her face helplessly pressed into her pillow.

Astria was early to her lesson the next day, even though she wished to any God that was listening that something would happen where she didn't have to go and face anyone that belittled her. When she entered the room only Mrs.Rackel and two others where in the room at the time. All of them looked at her as she walked in and closed the door quietly behind herself. 

Mrs.Rackel wasted no time and instantly sank her teeth into Astria. "Glad to see that you decided to get here on time today. Will be a better pupil as well?" She said coldly, crossing her arms over her heavy chest. The comment only gained a small nod from Astria as she folded her hands in front of herself and gazed at the floor, earning an annoyed grunt from the plump older women in front of her. 

They waited a bit longer and the rest of the girls funneled into the room and from there the training began once again. Today they were learning how to properly braid, plate and brush their lady's hair. Along with properly dressing her if she would be of need. Astria was quiet the whole time that they trained, focusing only on the task as at hand. Luckily for her she was used to doing all of these things by herself since her mother wasn't around to help her normally. So doing it on another person was the easiest thing she could hope for. Luckily her skills helped to keep Mrs.Rackel off of her back, the women not having scolded her for much more than an accidentally dress ribbon a bit to crooked her or a few plates not quite straight enough. But the look on the older women's face when she looked at Astria's work was something close to relief. Soon enough the lessons for the day was over, the sun a good bit above the horizon, but Mrs.Rackel decided since they did such a swell job they could be released a little earlier than the day prior.

It was a relief to Astria when she stepped out of the room full of women. She hadn't noticed how much hotter it had gotten in that room compared to the open hallway, she supposed it was due to the excess body heat that they all gave off. Either way she wished to be away from that stuffy room as quickly as possible, so she decided to head to the gardens for a short time. It was a place she had enjoyed even when she was a child. A few times she had run away from home in the late afternoon just to sneak around the palace to come and be with the flowers and quiet atmosphere. The Queen was out there a lot and most of the time caught her poking around in some of the tall lavender plants lining the palace walls. The wise women would always smile sweetly at her and walk with her around the garden for a time. Then when the sun was close to touching the horizon the Queen would usher her home and that was the end of their talk for the time being.

Astria wandered out to the garden and took a deep breath of the fresh air that was filled with the many sweet scents of the dozens of flowers flooding the expansive yard. Slowly she started to walk along the stone path, softly putting one foot in front of the other as her eyes swept across the lines of colorful flowers that lined the path. The sight made a small smile fall upon her lips as she let her slim fingers run across a few of the soft petals of the lavender flowers. Fond memories rushed through her mind of her younger self and the Queen as she walked along the path, soon enough finding herself at the beginning of the rose hedge maze. Astria hadn't been under the gazebo in quite some time, and it was always so therapeutic to listen to the small waterfall that was under it and simply sit and let the sounds of nature melt into her brain. So that's where she decided to go deeper into the small non-complex maze. 

It was only when she was a bit away from one of the entrances that she realized it wasn't just her in this little nook. Soft noises filled her ears as she hastily slowed her steps and crept closer inch by inch. It was only when she was about to poke her head around the corner of a rose hedge that she realized what it was: A women was moaning! But who in their right mind would be being so lecherous in such an open area of the palace. Gathering the courage she finally took the plunge and looked around the corner, and honestly the sight shouldn't have surprised her but it really did.

Loki was sitting on one of the stone benches at the side of the waterfall in the middle of the floor, a young woman straddling him as their lips smashed against each others, hunger and haste mixed into every movement of their lips. His hand was buried underneath the women's dress, her hips rocking slightly with pleasure as he teased her.

Astria was awestruck as she dumbly stared at the two of them. She knew the Dark Prince was lewd to the core and didn't much care to keep his relations private when it came to talking about them, but going to this length was something she just didn't think anyone, even him would do. She shifted ever so slightly, wishing to adjust her position so she could sate her curiosity a little bit more by getting a better view. That's when Loki's eyes suddenly snapped open and locked with hers, his pupils blown wide, engulfing almost all of the seafoam green color around them. His gaze was intense and somewhat startled for a few seconds, but quickly it turned into a sinister grin as he continued to kiss the girl in his lap. Suddenly the women let out a surprised gasp and Loki's arm bucked up roughly into the women, seemingly spurred on by Astria's sudden appearance.

Astria on the other hand was breathing heavily as she stood there, her eyes wide with slight fear as the Prince had caught her snooping around. Internally she didn't know whether to turn away and run already or to continue to watch. The conflict inside of her must have shown in her gaze as Loki made an amused snicker before tangling his hand in the women's hair and delving against her lips, once again ripping moan after moan from her mouth. It was only the sudden sound of leather shuffling that pulled Astria from her curious trance. Loki growled something inaudible to the women on his lap before her hips were suddenly flush against his, a grunt leaving his lips and a low cry leaving hers. That's when Astria's common sense finally kicked in and she turned on her heels and bolted away from the scene. Running as quickly and as far as she could away from the dangerous Prince and his lecherous display.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> As always thank you for reading and don't forget to comment!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eee, thank you all so much for the hits and kudos, it means so much to me honestly!

After that fateful afternoon of accidentally stumbling upon the Prince in the garden during one of his many trysts Astria had been doing her best to avoid the Prince like the plague. It wasn't all the difficult as her lessons were usually inside of a room and no one bothered them unless it was lunch time and some of the other servants brought them a tray of food to munch on. But on those off chances where they had to go for a stroll through the castle or Mrs.Rackel wished to test their memory of the castle's lay out, Astria tried to blend into the crowd of girls as much as she could, and stood as close as she could without them biting her head off. She hadn't actually seen the Prince though since that day, but he always seemed to just be lurking around as he seemed to appear from nothing from time to time.

On the fourth day of her mission to avoid the Prince, around midday, a servant walked into their little room and rushed over to Mrs.Rackel, whispering something in her ear that made the older woman's eyes widen momentarily. As quickly as they had widened her gaze set onto Astria, who was currently focusing on perfecting an intricate stitching pattern that was used for quick fixes, if her Lady were to need a quick sew during an event. 

"Astria!" The women boomed, her voice laced with surprise. But oddly enough she quickly cleared her throat before speaking again, this time a bit softer. "The Queen is asking for you to meet her in her study. Please go now and not make her wait." Mrs. Rackel said, gaining only a blank look and rapid blinking from Astria for a few moments. "Go child!" She yapped before thrusting her finger towards the door. This tore Astria from her thoughts and she quickly put down her sewing and rushed from the room, closing the door quietly behind herself.

Why had the Queen summoned her? Sure Astria had messed up a few times during training the past couple of days, nothing major like the first day, but she thought she had been doing well. But maybe that was it, maybe she wasn't doing well and the Queen was taking notice of that. Would she be relieved of her position before she even got to participate in it properly? Astria wasn't fond of being a handmaiden to begin with but it was a great honor for the Queen to give her to position, and it would be one of the most disgraceful things to suddenly have it taken from her because she simply couldn't do a few simple tasks right.

Astria was so deep in thought that she hadn't noticed the tall lean figure, she had worked so hard the past few days to avoid, walk past her, stop, then proceed to turn on its heels and walk back towards her. All the while Astria, who currently was chewing on her thumb from anxiety, continued to walk through the quiet halls in front of her.

"If you wish to keep that finger attached to your hand I suggest you keep from chewing it so vigorously." Loki mused as he gazed down at her, putting his hands in his pockets as he waited patiently for her to respond. It took her a good few moments to register someone had said something to her. First glancing up at him nonchalantly and continuing on her journey, then a second later looking up once again and jumping backwards into the wall behind her, almost hitting the back of her head against it.

"Loki! What are you doing here?" She yelped with surprise as she gazed up at the Prince with wide eyes.

Loki arched a brow at her before grinning slightly. "You do remember I live, correct? Or did you hit your head at some point?" Loki stated as he reached forward, gently poking her forehead with his index finger. "Besides, you are currently walking towards my chambers. Did you need something from me?"

Astria wished she could mentally beat herself currently. In her shock of seeing him after being so careful to avoid him she had asked the most idiotic question possible. But she would have to berate herself later for that. "No! No. Absolutely not." She said, turning her tone neutral as she shook her head and pinched the bring of her nose. "I must have taken a wrong turn. I was on my way to the Queen's study." Astria said before curtsying to him. "I do need to get going now." With that she quickly turned and hastily started to walk away from. She wished to be as far away from the Prince as possible. He was dangerous to be around, and after the scene in the garden's she was surprised she was able to remain from running or blushing in front of him.

It was a surprise when Loki reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back into his lean body before wrapping his arms around her torso. "What's the rush Little Sparrow? My mother knows you're knew so she will grant you extra time to get to her." Loki leaned his head down, bringing his lips next to her ear, letting her feel his hot breath against the sensitive area. "So, we can take a bit of time to discuss why you have been avoiding me."

The feeling of his strong and firm body against her back made her heart race and anxiety blossom in her chest. His arms were gripping her much to tight for her liking, and the fact they were currently embracing out in the hallway of the palace, where anyone could see them. "Please, just let me go." She stated, putting her hands on top of his and pulling gently.

"But I do not wish to Little Sparrow. I wish to catch you and cage you like the little bird you are." He purred into her ear, now moving one of his arms to push a single strand of her silver hair behind her ear.

Taking the opportunity, Astria pushed herself out of his grasp, having to spin momentarily as she twirled from the vice like wrap he had with his single arm. She couldn't tell if her heart was hammering from fear, anger, or anxiety, but either way she didn't like the feeling. "You are engaged Loki. You are to be married in a few moons time. I am not going to be one of your dalliances to add to your book." She spit at him, soft venom coursing through her words.

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong. I don't wish to make you a one time thing, no, I wish to keep you. As I said, I wish to cage you, and keep you for myself." Loki took one menacing step towards Astria, reaching out and taking her silky hair between his fingers. Gently letting the strand slip through his fingers as he admired it. "I told you before, Sigyn knows she can hold me by herself, she knew that before taking the offered marriage my mother and father made. While she is a possessive lover no doubt, all I must do is placate her with extra time together for her to be happy." He cooed gently to Astria, his voice like a soft lullaby attempting to lure her in. "So taking a possible Mistress on the side wouldn't be much of a problem."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing from the Prince. He wished to take her and make his Mistress of all things! Like she was some kind of object he could take and bend and use to his own will. Anger coursed through her veins, she was worth more than to be used by the Dark Prince for his desires. But for some reason, instead of the slew of profanities and irritated words she wanted to from her mouth, only one word managed to escape her lips. "Why?"

Loki let his lips turn up in a soft smile as he looked to her. He held nothing but amusement in his eyes as he stared down at the confused girl in front of him. "Why you ask?" He said softly as he took one final step forward, forcing Astria to be pinned between his body and the wall. His long slender fingers reaching up to grasp her chin, forcing her to look deep into his sparkling green eyes. "Because, you don't throw yourself at me when I come near you, your tongue slips quite often as you don't address me properly, and when I saw the power that surged through you that first day, when you were able to cause me pain that sizzled my nerves, I knew I needed to keep you." His voice was stern and matter-of-fact, if someone else were to hear him speaking to her they might mistake them for possible budding lovers. His voice betrayed his eyes as they were covered in a silky tenderness that he failed to cover for a few moments, only for to vanish when he noticed the slightly disarmed look upon Astria's face. But the moment didn't last long.

Her heart was stuttering but also slamming into her sternum as she looked up at the Prince, nothing could have prepared her for this moment. The moment the Dark Prince of all people showed her... Honestly she could figure out what he was showing her, it wasn't the cold, mischievous, Prince everyone spoke of, it was something different and it terrified her to no end. 

"I have to go." Astria said abruptly, giving Loki no time at all to think before she shoved him with all of her weight and all of her force so that there was room between them, and once there was she took off. Her head felt like a thousand puzzle pieces had just suddenly fell out of place, that her mind was scrambled and only confusion was left. He made to be messing with her head, that was the only proper explanation she had for his antics. He had the power of manipulation on his side of the world, being able to wield it like a sword whenever he needed a righteous weapon. And those where the thoughts that carried her to the Queen's study. She had to face the Queen, the most respected women on the planet alone, for a reason unknown to her. It wasn't like when she was little and had innocent curiosity, no, she was a grown woman who was supposed to be working for her future daughter-in-law at her request. So all there was now for Astria was anxiety, pure fear, and confused jumbled thoughts of Loki in the back of her mind as she raised her hand and tentatively knocked on the Queen's door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> As always thank you for reading and don't forget to comment your thoughts!


	5. Chapter 5

Astria stared at the ornate door in front of her, unlike a lot of the other doors in the palace this one was made of light colored wood. Flowers and vines slowly crawling up as they embedded themselves into the wood. It was mesmerizing as she looked at it, if she wasn’t so nervous from her precious encounter with Loki and the face she was currently on her way to see the Queen, she might consider staring at it for a few hours. Finally a soft and gentle voice came from inside the room.

“Come in!” The voice soothed. The sound of it alone made Astria’s heart stutter with familiarity. The sound of this woman's voice was the one she had heard many a time when she was young. The many times she had fallen onto the concrete and scraped her little knees on the abrasive rock. Astria took a deep and final breath and tentatively pushed the door open.

“You.. Um wished to see me, my Queen?” Astria said quietly.

It was somewhat amusing, to say the least, when the Queen’s head popped out from behind a wall, much like a prairie dog would when hearing an offending predator. 

“Ah! You came quicker than I expected Astria! I thought Eleanor would keep you longer.” She said quietly before walking out from behind the wall she was standing behind. The regal women regarded Astria for a few moments. Finally she motioned her hand to the roaring fireplace. A lush couch and a plush chair sat across from each other, being darkened by the dim lighting and the quiet light of the fire. Between them stood a light wood table that only came up to Astria’s knees, and carvings much like the Queen door decorated the gentle wood.

Astria opted for the plush seat, not wishing to make the Queen feel cramped in her own room. When she sat down into the cushions, she couldn’t help but let out a content sigh because the plush velvet against her exposed skin felt so good.

“Tea?” Asked Frigga as she poured the almost black liquid into a white china teacup.

“No, no, I’m alright, thank you.” Astria said as she shimmed herself up a bit on the chair, opting to sit up straighter and folded her hands neatly in her lap. There was a long moment of silence between the two women as Frigga sipped her tea, gazing into the fire. 

“Queen Frigga I-”

“Astria, I’ve known you since you were a babe. Please, we are alone. Call me Frigga.” The Queen smiled sweetly at the girl in front of her, once again taking a small cautious sip from her cup. 

“Frigga..” Astria said very slowly, the sound of the Queen’s name alone on her tongue made her feel awkward but oddly proud. “Have I done something wrong? I know Mrs. Rackel hasn’t been the most pleased with my performance thus far, but I am truly trying..” Astria said, her throat tightening with anxiety and fear as she let her gaze fall down to her hands, which were tightly woven together. But after a few moments the Queen let out a simple quiet laugh.

“Oh my dear…” She said as she set the cup down onto the silver tray that it was originally sitting upon. “I am dearly sorry that I have caused you to be so worried about coming to my study. I simply wished to ask you how your training was going and how you were feeling about your position.” The Queen took a deep breath as she then glanced to the fire place, watching the flames dance in their place for a few moments before her gentle gaze went back to Astria. “I know that you probably never really wanted to take the position to begin with” Astria went to open her mouth to protest but the Queen quickly put her hand up, quietly letting her know she did not need to speak presently. 

“I know you’re going to say your honored to take my invitation or something of that matter. But my dear, I know how you have been since you were a very small child, and following around a royal women wasn’t something I ever saw that you would ever want.” Frigga regarded Astria, her shocked expression making the older women let out a small snort of amusement. “Did you not think that I would pick up on how you were with all those years you were around me child?” Frigga shook her head, her sweet and motherly smile returning to her face. “Nonetheless, I am grateful that you took the invitation, and I am sure that you will live up to your mothers expectations.”

Frigga no longer talked after her long speech to Astria, but the young girl didn’t move from the chair as she opted to look down at the reflections in the silver tray. The Queen believed in her ability to do her job well. But she also knew of her dislike for a job like this, so why did she ask her? In the matter of only a week she felt like she ended up with the weight of a thousand worlds on her shoulders. So many important people were suddenly looking at her, judging the way she could do her work, and it all made her chest feel tight at all times.  
“Thank you my Queen. I won't let you down.” Astria said as she rose from her chair and gave her Queen a meaningful curtsy before leaving the room. Gently she laid her head against the cool wood of the door, letting her fingers run over the delicate thorns of the vines. Her whole body shook with fear, with dread, with every emotion that Astria had held in her whole life. Between her mother’s constant ridicule of her ideals and her wants, and own anxieties constantly invading her thoughts, her whole body felt like a pile of lead, as if she could drop dead at any point.

Astria had gone back to her lessons and was quiet for the rest of the day. She felt the inner turmoil twisting inside of her stomach as she sat in her spot and quietly watched the other girls. They chattered and laughed with each other, gossiping and speculating about the other girls around the town and even other workers in the palace. Even though her life hadn’t ever been as good as theirs she was always glad that she was never raised around or even as one of those types of girls. Where you can sit around and babble away the day. Those were the kinds of people she hated, but those were also the kind of people she was always around. 

Before she knew it the day was over and she had the few mile walk back to her house. Like always, the sky was cloudless, the sky a dimming blue as the sun slowly set upon the horizon. Atria always wondered what the sky would look like in other realms. She had heard that on Midgard the sky turned a whole spectrum of colors, even sometimes purple. Slowly some of the stars began to peak through the sky, their bright white lights blinking at her as she walked slowly along the bumpy dirt road. It was times like these that she actually missed being little, when she would run away into the night and not have a care in the world. She’d never be scared of any bilgesnipe that she came across, well heard for that matter. It was always quiet wonder as she looked to the stars and tried to name the constellations. 

It took her longer than normal to reach her home, and this time her mother’s shoes were missing from the rack. She was beyond relieved as she plucked off her flats and set them on the top of the wooden rack.

“I’m home.” She announced quietly as she walked into the kitchen. As she took a few slow steps towards the kitchen, her older brother popped up into the door frame and gifted her with a sweet smile.

“Welcome home sister! I hope you weren’t late against this morn.” Her brother said, a soft pout falling onto his lips as he gazed at her. Astria could only roll her eyes at him. 

“Luscious, ever the charmer.” She said before accepting the warming hug she got from him before being allowed into the kitchen. Her brother, as of a few months ago, had stopped working so much with her father in the bakery and started being mentored by a blacksmith. So he was seldom home, even when he did come home he usually was tired and arms a little strained from working with hot metal.

Astria’s brother had always been a small light in her life, just like her father. Even when you mother was the most wicked he always found a way or two to make her smile and giggle and laugh. It was his presence that kept her from taking her life one to many times when she was younger.

“Yes yes. Someone has to make up for it in our family as father and mother are much too busy and you are basically a hermit.” He teased before pulling out Astria’s normal chair so she could sit.

“You can blame mother for that..” She grumbled to him bitterly before looking up and smiling as she saw her father standing over the stove, stirring what smelled like stew. “How has the bakery been father?”

The old man grunted a bit as he heard his daughter mention his business, but when he glanced back at her he flashed her a gentle smile. “It is going same as always Astria. Gossip and chatter fill the front room while they wait for fresh baked goods. But the income is the same, not that I really have much say in where the money goes..” Her father said, his gruff voice filing off as he becomes quietly, obviously not wishing to speak anymore. But Luscious, ever the knight in shining armor when it became awkwardly silent in the house, piped up.

“Sister! How has training been going? You’ve only a few days left yes?” Luscious said, his eyes filled with delight as his mature face showed boyish excitement. 

“Yes.. Only a few more days then I will be an official handmaiden for Lady Sigyn.” She said before reaching forward and pouring herself a cup of hot black honey tea. A special blend her father liked to sell at a discount if you bought any goods from him. “The training is.. Alright..” Astria said as she retracted her cup to her lips, taking a sip on the dark liquid. But her brother’s eyes were still on her, the boyish excitement never leaving his eyes. After a few moments of him staring and you sipping, he seemed to realize that you weren’t going to say anything more.

“Only Alright?” He said gently as he turned his body to you. “I thought you’d at least have some fun, Astria. I mean, you get to be in the palace like when you were younger! I wish I could see the inside of it!” Lucious beamed at her, but all he got in response was an annoyed growl.

“Have you ever considered that not everyone shares your enthusiasm when it comes to being forced to do something? Unlike you, I didn’t get to say I wished to shadow someone to learn their trade.”

“But sister, the Queen sent you a letter, I thought that-”

“The Queen is a gentle soul, someone every woman should aspire to be and that no one should disrespect. Who was I, a commoner’s child, to say no to her proposal! A Royal had asked me directly, with her own sigil and signature to come work in the Palace for her future daughter! Future Princess of the realm! Now Luscious tell me how I could have simply said no.” Astria barked at her brother, the palms of her hands pressing hard into the small white cup between them.

“I meant no harm sister, I truly did not. I mistook you for being like mother, with the same wants.” But that’s all the more Luscious said as he watched his sister suddenly crush the cup between the fleshy palms of her hands. The shards of the cup cut into her skin and blood gently trickled and dripped down her hands, landing in small pools on the skirt of her dress.

“I will never,  _ ever _ , be like mother.” She ground out to him as tears pooled in her eyes as she watched the blood absentmindedly. It was only when the first tear fell from her cheek did she feel the all to familiar swell of magic deep within her creep up. It was like a cheetah waiting for prey, watching and waiting until it found it vulnerable and struck. Golden streaks of electricity jumped from the tips of her fingers, making sharp arches that connected each digit. A soft gasp came from her lips and she instantly jumped up, whimpering fearfully as she clamped her hands together.

“Astria, breathe, calm down. We all know it gets worse when you get more upset.” Said her father, who had left the stew on low heat as he turned towards his emotionally stricken daughter. Hesitantly he took a few steps towards her, reaching a hand out so that he could comfort her, but that only served to make her jump back. “Honey.. It’s alright..” He whispered quietly to her as he watched as more and more quiet tears gushed from her eyes and trailed down her cheeks, leaving behind wet trails.

All it took was another look between her brother and father and Astria bolted from them, locking her room before collapsing onto the wooden floor. Her hands clamped together as she willed the magic to go away. It was such a terrible gift she was given. Like when you’re given the ability to understand all words but never be able to speak them to anyone. She did her best to keep the beast in her under lock and key, but whenever she was overwhelmed it always managed to slither out and consume her. It was terrifying to say the least. Having something so dangerous and disgusting hiding within you and all you can do is hope every day that it stays at bay. 

It wasn’t until her tears completely stopped flowing from her eyes and the cries stopped making her body shake did she feel the magic retreat. The warmth is caused within her body slowly disintegrated in a quiet cool that made her heart go from hammering and racing to calm and stead. Everything inside of her was calm once again. Everything felt balanced and whole and quiet when the beast went to bed, for how long no one knew. But for now, all Astria could do was crawl up from the floor and into her bed. Not bothering to change or comb her hair as she drew the covers over herself, closed her eyes, and let her tired mind and body drift to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not uploading regularly. I was originally going to upload every Friday, am still trying to do that, but I've gotten busy with life stuffs.  
I promise that I will do my best to be more regular!

Astria woke up the next morning and her body felt like lead. Her limbs seemed as though they suddenly weighed a thousand pounds, even her heart felt heavy, just like the rest of her. Reaching up she gently ran her fingers along the dried streaks of tears she had on her skin. The last thing on this Earth she wanted to do today was go to the palace. To have to listen to the other girls gossip in their little circle as they sewed dresses and patched holes. She was an outcast to begin with, so what was the point in continuing. The Queen was the point, the women who had given her the gentle nurturing that her mother neglected to give her. It was to honor her and make her happy and, maybe one day, proud since she was more of a motherly figure than her own biological mother.

Finally, after a few long moments of simply staring at the ceiling and letting thoughts race, Astria pushed herself off of her cot and shuffled to her small closet. Gingerly she took out one of the many plain cotton dresses she had in her wardrobe. Once she had slid off the dress she had on the previous day she put on the new one, the dull grey of the dress fitting her mood perfectly. 

When she opened the door to her room she was surprised to find a small tray of food sitting in front of her door, a note in a sealed envelope leaning against the tall cup of orange juice. Cautiously she took a few steps out of her room and looked around the small hallway of the upstairs floor. It was quiet in her house like it normally was during the morning. Her father usually got up before the sun did to attend to the bakery, and her brother normally didn’t stay the night so it was only her in the small house. But what was odd was the food was still hot, small puffs of steam floated off of the food as it begged for her attention. Maybe her father stayed later because of her outburst from last night. She reasoned quietly to herself.

After much debate and hesitation Astria picked up the tray from the ground and went back into her room, perching herself on the small cot. It was one of their standard breakfasts that her father makes for whoever was up at the time. Two pieces of his famous bread, toasted with a bit of butter, and hash with two over easy eggs on top. The sight made her heart constrict harder than normal in her chest. It was so full of memories from when she was little, when her brother was still home and her mother wasn’t the complete demon she was today. But before Astria decided to dig into her meal she hesitantly grabbed the note that was leaning against the glass. Gently she ran her fingers across the front of the unopened envelope, it wasn’t addressed nor did it have any writing on the outside. But what it did have was a very subtle golden trim running around the border, making the sides glimmer ever so gently. The trim was odd, it seemed to be a much fancier style than what her family would get for any occasion. Gently she opened the envelope, pulling the neatly folded paper out from it’s casing and letting it fall open. 

_ Dear Astria, _

_ I hope this note finds you well. My mother and I had a small chat earlier and you came up as a topic, I hope talking to her didn’t scare you off. I know first hand that she can be quite intimidating. Nonetheless, that’s not what I wished to discuss. Meet me in the garden’s under the gazebo instead of reporting for your training this morning. Don’t worry about getting in trouble, I will talk to your superior. _

_ Prince Loki _

  
Astria simply sat there and stared at the note in between her fingers. The Dark Prince had sent her a letter so she could go meet him! The one thing she was trying not to do was run into the man after her little accident, but here he is trying to get her to come to him, the world was sincerely cruel at times. She had to admit though, the note wasn’t anything short of what anyone would expect from the Prince. The writing was regal and elegant, the gentle loops and curves of the letter perfectly straight and in line with the next letter. No word was crooked or slanted, every little thing was perfect, as was expected from a Prince. Sighing Astria put the note down on her side table before running a hand through her unruly white hair. This was not how she wished to start her day.

Half hour later Astria had eaten her food and freshened up her appearance. Since she was being forced to be near the Prince, for God knows how long, she decided to put her hair up in a bun. The few times they had encountered each other he seemed to like to touch it and she didn’t wish for him to have any kind of incentive to come closer than necessary. 

She was somewhat worried about their encounter though, as she could feel her powers stirring within her, the familiar sensation of power tingling through her veins. No, she needed to keep them under lock and key from now on. She had had to many slip ups with her powers the last few days and it couldn’t happen anymore. That meant she needed to learn to keep her emotions in check too.

With her now empty tray in hand Astria descended the stairs, working her way to the kitchen to wash her dishes before leaving. But when she walked in she was beyond surprised to see her father sitting at the table, a small stack of paper next to him and a pencil in hand as he cautiously scanned through them. 

“Did I forget it was a holiday father?” She said quietly as she scurried past him to get to the sink before setting down her dishes in it.

A small smile appeared on her father’s face as he heard her voice. “No Astria, I simply wished to make sure you were well after last night. Luscious is at the bakery holding down the fort while I am here with you.” He said kindly as he gazed up at his daughter. But all he got was a small nod, which made him frown softly before glancing at her now clean dishes. “I’m glad you ate the food I made you. I wasn't sure if you would be hungry or not.” 

“It was as good as always father.” She said simply, her voice sad as her eyes remained on the water that was draining from the sink. Gingerly she ran a towel over her hands, drying off the water that was there before setting it down. “I am going to go now father. Thank you for the morning meal.” Astria said gently, keeping her eyes downcast as she moved to walk past him. But when she came in reached her father’s hand shot out and he grabbed her wrist, holding her in place gently as his big pleading eyes looked into hers.

“Astria, I know you are upset about last night.” Astria went to speak but her father quickly put his hand up to silence her. “But, you are my daughter, I love you very much no matter what. Last night there was no harm done to anyone, and I will simply buy a new cup to replace the one you broke. I still love you all the same, you know this Astria. You’ve had your gift since you were little, and I still love you as much as I do now. So don’t kill yourself over something you can’t control.” Her father’s words were gentle and encouraging. His eyes full of worry and pleading with her listen and believe her. But all she could feel was guilt and fear.

“My so called ‘gift’ is not something to be proud of. It’s destructive and has so much potential to hurt others. It is not a gift as you call it, it’s a curse, which makes me a monster.” Astria spat. Not at him, but mostly at herself. The magic within her was rearing its head violently in her chest. The static sensation buzzing and calling out to her louder and louder with each second. Quickly she pulled her wrist from her father’s grip, not wishing for him to get hurt if it did flare up. “I am leaving now father.. I love you and have a good day.” She said quietly, but a firmness over took it as she quickly went to the door, slipping on her shoes and leaving her home for the day.

  
  


The whole walk to the palace was an internal battle. She could feel the energy within her persistently pushing against the fragile walls she had up. It was always so tiring to fight with the energy within her. When she was younger she’d say that it felt like someone attached an electric line to her body and wouldn’t turn it off, and it was still much like that. The crux of her situation now though, was she couldn’t figure out what was making it flare up so badly. After she had left the house and took a few deep breaths, she was sure her mind and body were calm. But according to the electricity in her veins, they were not. 

So when she reached the palace she was all but calm. Anxiety filled her thoughts and her whole body vibrated with nothing but fear. The last thing she needed was to accidentally hurt a guard or a passing maid because she couldn’t keep her powers under control. While walking through the palace she kept as far from anyone as possible. Lucky for her she had the palace map previously so she had put it to memory. Which meant that Astria also knew at least a few of the secret passages throughout the halls. 

It didn’t take her long to get to the gardens and when she did, she took a deep cleansing breath. The sweet smell of familiar lavender flowers and many foreign ones filled her senses, and the shaky anxiety that was settling into her bones lifted, but only for a moment. Her eyes ran over the sea of colours as she took it all in. The beauty of the garden would never cease to amaze her, and she would always take a few long moments to appreciate it. Once she had her few moments she headed to the maze of roses that held the delicately placed gazebo. Though she did take care to walk slowly and listen carefully, just in case Loki thought it funny to torture her with another tryst. 

“My Prince?” She said quietly as she rounded the corner so she was in the gazebo, only to see that no one was there waiting for her. Just her luck. He’d probably thought it fun to make her run out here just to make her get in trouble with Mrs.Rackel. Oh boy did she dread going in there. But she’d dread it even more if she didn’t show up at all today with no proper excuse and then show up tomorrow. Before Astria could make the decision to start walking back to the palace a deep sensual voice rumbled behind her.

“Ah, so the Little Sparrow did come. Fascinating.” Loki cooed to her. A large grin spread across his lips when he saw her jump a few inches off the ground before turning on her heels.

“My Prince!” She yelped before putting her hand over her heart, letting out a frightened pant. “In the future, I would most appreciate if you would announce your presence less abruptly.” She said gently, letting herself catch a few breaths before continuing. “Why is it you wished for my presence?” She inquired gently.

Loki shrugged slightly before taking a long stride towards her. “I was bored, and you are my current enigma. Along with the fact that my Mother was very pleased with your progress, only a few more days to go and then you’ll be a proper handmaiden to my bride” Loki’s eyes softened for a few moment’s as he reached his hand out. “And maybe one day if I can manage to break that stubborn demeanor of you, my mistress.”

Astria was already annoyed with him. She’d been in the Prince’s presence for no more than two minutes and he had already weaseled his way under her skin. So lost in her annoyance was she that she almost missed him reaching out to touch her. Never in her life did she take three leaps back away from him quicker than in that moment. When his hand had neared her skin that alien-like buzzing rippled through her skin, and she was desperate to keep from having another episode. “I apologize my Prince, but the latter will never happen.” She said with a soft tone, but a sternness was still there to try and put him in his place.

The fact Astria had not endured his touch made him arch an eyebrow at her. She was acting curiously, but he had a good idea as to why. “Why ever not? I thought it would be an honor to be by a Prince’s side?” He teased as he took a few steps towards her, forcing her to back up slowly.

“Yes! Yes it is my Prince. But it is not something that I myself would not wish to be apart of.” She all but squeaked as she was herded backwards until her back bumped against the solid wall of roses. “My Prince please I am sorry if I have offended you, I did not mean-”

“Shh, shh my Little Sparrow. No harm has been done. Royal life is full of uncertainty and many snakes slither ‘round. Wishing to sink their venomous fangs into the easiest meal.” He crooned, reaching out and running his fingers along her cheek, letting the coolness of his skin seep into the warmth of hers. “I must say though, I do like your hair down more than up. It does the silky strands no justice sitting atop your head and not being allowed to flow freely.” His voice was calm and quiet, as he was talking to a wild animal he could easily spook, and at this point he basically was.

It was only a matter of moments between the time he had touched her and stopped speaking that the sparking in her skin cells suddenly popped. Her veins sizzled with electric current and flecks of gold started to swim in her eyes as she fearfully looked up at him. The crackling of static sounded as golden strands of lightning shot from the skin on her cheek to the tips of Loki’s fingers. But just like before, the Prince in front of her wasn’t scared, disgusted, or frightened like everyone else who saw her was. No, his eyes were full of wonder and amusement, a quiet curiosity hiding behind them. So Astria went to bolt away, cause that’s what she did best when everything was getting out of hand. But before she could go anywhere Loki wrapped his arms around her waist and yanked her against his body, holding her tightly so she couldn’t squirm away. Blind panic began to set in as more and more of the golden strands sparked from her skin.

“Loki!” She yelped, no longer able to keep use of his formal title with the sheer amount of panic in her mind. “You’ll get hurt! Please! Let go!” She cried quietly as she pushed against his chest, doing her best to push out of his iron heavy grip. 

“Astria.” His voice was stern and hard as he looked down at her. “Look at me. Now.” His voice was quiet and gentle as he spoke, but the harshness of the words told her that there was no room for her to argue or disobey. So she slowly brought her dull grey eyes to mean his bright green ones, a soft stutter running through her heart. “Good girl” He praised her gently, letting his long fingers run soothing circles into her lower back. “Now, don’t fight it. The  seiðr isn’t going to hurt you. Or me for that matter, I’m much too powerful for you to properly harm either way.” He said soothingly

“But it’ll hurt-”

“No. It won’t. It’s not a raging beast that wishes to kill. It’s a small child simply trying to find its way around, and hoping to find something to latch onto. Something that will guide it to become extraordinary, and you, Little Sparrow, haven’t been the most gracious host.” Loki bent his knees some so that he was only an inch taller than her instead of intimidatingly towering over her. Leaning forward, he pressed his forehead against hers, maintaining the contact as he hummed quietly. “Relax and focus Astria. Let it bond with you, not against you.” He whispered.

Astria felt like she was in the middle of some dramatic film. Was the Dark Prince really trying to help you hone in on her powers; the thing that has caused so much unrest in her life. She was beyond nervous and a little scared with him so close. The coolness of his skin making the increasing amount of heat in her body simmer, but only ever so slightly. But after a few moments of them having a quiet stare down she let her eyes close, and to her surprise, Loki didn’t yell at her for going against his earlier request. This time instead of trying to shove the seiðr further down and hide it for many days to come, she opened herself to it. She let the gentle static feeling course from her skin, into her veins, then into her heart. Letting it slowly spread from section to section as it gently engulfed her whole body. Oddly enough, she could see the colour of it, envision it in her head, and it made sense why the arches of magick that sparked from her skin were gold, because it was too. The seiðr inside her was a ball of concentrated lightning, at least that’s what it looked like in her head, it was sporadic and crackled loudly to where her ears buzzed from the sound. The more she calmed and let it in, the louder the noises got, and the more intensely the static sensation coursed through her. 

Then suddenly, the static feeling was seeming to calm, and the noises weren’t so loud. Slowly, as if scared to be caught, she could see the center of her golden seiðr mixing with a gentle green mist. It weaved itself through the open cracks between the streaks of lightning within the ball, ever so cautiously coaxing the tightly woven streams to pull apart. One by one Astria watched as the energy dispersed, each streak shooting away and the static sensation in her body lessening and the noise becoming more of a background prop than anything. The green mist calmed down and seemed to disentangle itself from the now slightly smaller ball of electricity. But it seemingly got caught, as if her seiðr was begging it to stay, a gentle struggle happened between the polar opposite energies with her. Until they both pulled away, only for part of the green mist to be entangled within her core and start to mix in. Meanwhile, the same had happened with the green mist. Part of her seiðr had pulled apart and latched itself onto the intruder, both sides struggling to either reject or accept the foreign intrusion.

Suddenly there was a loud gasp from Astria as her body collapsed against Loki’s, and her eyes flew open. It seemed his body had given out as well, as he was currently sitting with his knees tucked under himself and his arms tightly cradling Astria to his body, as if scared he’d drop her. What struck her as odd was he was panting. Out of all the people in the nine realms she’d never imagined the Dark Prince to get winded. 

“Are you… Are you alright?” She said between her own pants as she reached out and ran her hand over his cheek, checking to see if she had accidentally harmed him. But he just looked at her, stared at her even, as if she was suddenly the most precious thing in the world. “Prince Loki?... Did I harm you? Do I need to call for a healer?” She said, her voice gaining an edge of concern as she more frantically searched his face. The two of them fell quiet for a few long intense moments, Loki’s breathing had straightened out quick enough, but the odd look on his face remained. His brow furrowed as if trying to put together a puzzle one painstaking piece at a time.

Finally Loki spoke, his voice hushed and a small tinge of fear mixed in with it. “You felt.. And saw that.. Yes? Our seiðr mixing together like that…”

Astria looked up at him, her head tilted to the side before she finally nodded slowly. “Yes, I did. You were helping me get control of it weren’t you? I could feel you trying to keep me calm.”  
Loki nodded his head before he started to bite at his lip, worrying the thin skin there. “Yes.. That is what I was doing at first.. But then when I tried to pull away…” Loki looked away, her cheeks flushing a very light shade of pink that practically glowed in comparison to his pale skin. “Have you ever heard of the theory that every sentient being in the nine realms has a.. True love?..”

Astria looked up at him as he spoke, a small snort escaping from her lips before shaking her head. “Yes, I learned about it when I was in school when I was young. It was more of a fairy-tale than anything though. Why do you ask?” She said before gently pushing against his chest, moving to get up. But Loki didn’t allow her to move, his grip only got tighter and a soft growl escaped from his throat.

“It is not a fairy-tale my Little Sparrow.. My mother and Odin are an example of such a theory. They were the original reason for such a theory and for the many hundreds of years that people studied many different species to figure out what caused it and how it happened.” Loki said as his eyes finally fell upon her. “A sign of being someone’s True Love is the seiðr within each being tends to intertwined together. I tried to do this with Sygin when my mother and Odin had shown the proposal to her family, but neither side took.” Loki slowly ran one of his hands up Astria’s side, letting his fingers trail ghost-like against the thick cotton dress. “You on the other hand my Little Sparrow, took my seiðr and even gave me a piece of yours in return.” Abruptly his fingers tangled into Astria’s bunned hair, pulling her head back gently so her full attention was on him. Her eyes full of confusion and a small amount of fear. “I’ve finally found you, my Little Soulmate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading!  
Don't forget to comment too! The few I get really make me so happy!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the comments and kudos and everything else!  
I've been so nervous with allowing my story to be public, but you all have given me confidence slowly but surely!  
I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for reading!

Astria just stared at Loki, her eyes wide and shock filled them. It was a long quiet moment between them, as they both intensely stared at each other. But finally Astria was the one who broke the silence as she burst out into laughter. Leaving Loki to scrunch his brow in confusion as he slowly let go of her hair. 

“Could you pray-tell what is so amusing?”

Astria looked up at him and giggled before shaking her head. “Me? Your soulmate, you’ve got to be kidding. This is probably some elaborate scheme to get me into your bed is it not? You’re just mad that you can’t get to me like the other women in your life.” Astria said before shaking her head at him and pushing on his chest in an attempt to get up. Loki on the other hand quickly snatched her wrist in his hand and pulled her back down.

“Oh!” Astria exclaimed in surprise as she fell harshly back into his lap. As she looked up at looks face her heart almost jumped from her chest, he was livid.

“I assure you, this is no meaningless trick of mine.” He growled at her, his eyes narrowing intensely. “This is real, and you are mine now, whether you wish it or not. The Norns have bound us together for eternity, and you will accept it.” Loki said sternly as he looked down at her.

Astia couldn’t help but scoff at him for a moment, and surprisingly she managed to wiggle herself out of his grasp. “With all due respect Prince Loki I am not about to compete with Lady Sigyn” Loki went to speak again but Astria reached down and covered his mouth with her hand. “She is your promised fiance, a marriage that was approved by the all-mother and all-father themselves. I am not about to go into a political battle over this. Because this” Astria swiftly motioned between them. “Won’t work whether you try to make it work or not Prince Loki.” It didn’t occur to her until she was done talking that she hadn’t taken a breath and so she did. One deep one that filled her lungs to the brim before she let it out. 

Loki’s eyes hardened slightly and he reached up to gingerly remove her hand from his mouth. His large hand engulfed her tiny one and pulled her so she was face to face with him. “You are mine Little Sparrow, and I’ll make sure you know that. A commoner or not no one will keep me away from what the Norns have proclaimed as mine. I can still marry Sigyn and have you at the same time. I proposed it before, become my Concubine, it’ll be a lot less stress than being a handmaiden. You’ll live a life of luxury, I assure you. I’ll deal with Sigyn myself. But you will not run away from me.” 

“Loki I said-”

“Please.” Loki’s demeanor changed from stern to gentle pleading. The hard cold look suddenly changed to boyish sadness. “Astria please stay, don’t leave me.” His hands clamped harder onto her wrists and it made her feel as though her heart just shattered and the shards were stabbing into her chest lightly. It was hard to tell if he was playing a game with her. He was the Trickster Prince after all. But right now, something inside of her said he wasn’t lying, his pleading was genuine, so she took a deep breath and looked at him. Letting their eyes lock as she wished for him to know she was serious.

“I will consider your proposal.” Astria announced quietly to him, watching as the sadness turned into joy at the turn of a dime. “But! You will speak to Sygin about this. If she doesn’t agree to it like you so think she would then it’s a flat no. If it is fine with her then I will put it under proper consideration.” There was a moment of annoyance that flitted across Loki’s face as she spoke. But when she stopped it simply disappeared and he squeezed her wrists reassuringly.

“Don’t you worry Little Sparrow, Sygin will agree and you’ll be mine.” He crooned to her before finally letting her wrists ago, allowing her to finally get up on her numb legs. 

“Now, if you could kindly bring me back to Mrs.Rackel and give a proper excuse as to not get me in trouble with her, that would be appreciated.” Astria said before she started to walk out of the little rose maze and towards the palace.

Astria and Loki entered the palace in relative silence, though Astria felt as though Loki would burn a hole in the back of her head as he stared at her. He seemed to be in thought about something because when she glanced at him momentarily his look was distant and cool. This might be all a trick in the long run. No one had ever reported the Dark Prince to be trustworthy, even in battles no one knew if he’d turn to the other side. He was the wildcard of the realm, no one knew where he fit into the deck, but he was there nonetheless. 

As they turned a corner there was as soft “oh!” of shock that rang through the hall and that caused both her and Loki to look up. In front of them was the Queen, a surprised look on her face to see her son with a hand-maiden in training. But what scared Astria more was the fact that her mother was next to her, a hand over her mouth as her eyes jumped from Loki then Astria. 

“Good morning Mother, I hope your day has been going well.” Loki said smoothly as he gave the Queen a gentle smile. 

It took her a few moments to adjust but she quickly composed herself. “Ah, yes I have than you Loki. May I ask why you are with Astria?” The Queen asked quizzically.

“Ah. She got a bit lost today didn’t seem to be feeling well either. So I was escorting her back to Mrs.Rackel, maybe she’ll send her to the healers.” Loki said, his voice holding an indifference to it as he took a side step closer to Astria, letting his hand hover over her lower back. Not touching, but just enough to remind her that he was there. But sadly the movement made her mother’s shock turned to rage instantly.

“Astria” She said sternly before using a finger to signal for her to come towards her. Astria’s whole body started to shake slightly in fear. Her mother was not happy that she was with one of the Prince’s. She was always told to stay away because she wasn’t worth either of their time, and now that one of them was being nice her mother was furious. As not to delay the inevitable she went to take a step towards her mother, but when she did she found Loki’s hand to be holding tightly onto her back of her dress. Instantly she shot him a look, one mixed with pleading, fear, and annoyance.

“Who are you may I ask?” Loki spat venomously, making Astria’s whole body tremble more.

Her mother looked to the Prince and her face instantly softened. “Oh! Excuse me Prince Loki” She said she dipped into a low curtsy. “I am Talia, Astria’s mother.” She said cheerfully before looking back to her daughter, the muscles in her face twitching as she schooled her annoyance. “I don’t see my daughter much as I don’t wish to leave the Queen’s side as one of her longest working hand-maidens. I simply wished to take her to talk and check up on her is all my Prince.” She said before flashing him a reassuring smile.

Loki was not amused in the slightest as he looked to the older women in front of her, the more she spoke the harder his expression turned. “No. I do apologize but I don’t feel as though she would be safe with you currently, so I will take her back to her lessons. Where she’s  _ supposed _ to be.” He said sternly, gently tugging on Astria’s shirt to pull her closer to his body.

“My Prince… Will all respect you can not keep me from my own child without certain evidence that I will cause harm. I assure you I only wish to speak with her, as I miss her.” Her mother all but barked, startling even the Queen slightly with her harshness.  
“Your daughter is not underage is she?” Loki challenged, his eyes narrowing as he watched the women’s eyes narrow back. “If she wishes to speak with you, she may. But you have no control over what she does, whether your child or not.” He said before bowing to her. “Now, if you’ll excuse us. I have a few things to do after I drop her off to where she needs to be.” Loki turned his attention to his mother and smiled kindly. “Have a good day, I’ll see you at lunch mother.” With that they both walked past the two women, Loki holding Astria to him possessively.

As they walked Loki rubbed circles into Astria’s lower back as she was still shaking from the encounter. All the way to the room he murmured gentle encouragement to her. Telling her she was alright and she had his protection from now on and if she ever needed anything she needed to come and get him right away. Her body felt much more relaxed by the time they got to the lesson’s room door. Loki opened it for her and when they walked in a few squeals of surprise from the other girls filled the room.

“My apologies Mrs.Rackel, mother wished to talk to Astria again this morning. She has been excused for the first part of her lessons by the Queen herself. No punishment is to be administered.” Loki said sternly before earning a quiet nod from the head hand-maiden in the room. With that settled Loki gave Astria one final look before leaving the room.

“Alright, after that disruption, we will continue on with how to sew silk properly.” She said quietly as Astria settled down on one of the chairs nearby. Easily she settled into the proper technique of sewing holes and adding embroideries to the smooth fabric. The other girls on the other hand were a bit unsteady as some of the tore the fragile fabric or stretched it to make it look undesirable. It was the first day since the beginning that someone actually looked pleased with a skill Astria possed since she was young.

The rest of the day was, sadly, spent on learning to sew silk fabrics, since the other girls were having trouble with it. So it was rather tedious and boring for Astria. But she did get some leeway as Mrs.Rackel gave her a few different fabrics to embroider as she didn’t think she needed any more practice for the time being. So on the plus side Astria was now clutching onto a small piece of baby blue cotton fabric with a small golden star embroidered into the middle of it as she walked home. It was again one of those days where she just simply wished to take a small stroll before going home. The day was heavy and she had some things to consider. Specifically things to do with Loki.

What was there to do? She had already told him no about being with him before, because he just simply saw her as a fun challenge. But now he was proclaiming her to be his soulmate of all things! Astria had always thought they were real. When she realized she had powers she started researching into different things about magic, one of which happened to the Theory of SoulMates. It was an interesting thing to read when she was at the library. It talked about how when they were found them it would suddenly feel different. The descriptions from people was different in each case, no one had the same answer. Being a Prince’s soulmate was tragic to begin with, as a commoner she had no place in the palace unless she was cleaning it or helping with royals out. So why was it the Norns had tied her to such a powerful family?

Before she knew it Astria had walked around the forest outside of her house and was at the front door, standing on the porch. A moment of hesitation washed over her as she looked down at the door knob in front of her. She felt as though this wasn’t her home, but it was. This is where she had lived since she was born. But right now it felt as though she should be somewhere else, being with someone else. So she just stared at the door knob inches from her hand, and when she could she shoved the fog from her face and opened the door. But what she saw was almost enough for her to slam it closed.

Her mother was beyond furious, face red as fire, cold and sharp like ice, her body rigid and ready to lunge. Sadly her father was getting the brunt of it, her mother screaming in his face as he calmly took what she gave him. But Astria’s heart shattered as she watched her innocent father take the anger that was directed at her.

“Mother!” Astria shouted loudly, making the house grow silent momentarily as eyes fell on her, and in that moment, she saw the saddest look in her father’s eyes. “If your mad, come at me, not him. He did nothing.” Astria said with every ounce of confidence she could muster as she stared down the animal she called her mother, but it only gained her a cackle.

“Oh, has being around the Prince given you boldness? Do you think he’ll really come help you? Or save you for that matter?” Her mother spat venomously as she stepped down from her father's face and started to stalk towards her. “Earlier was a one time thing. The Queen was there, I couldn’t be rude in front of her, especially to the Prince, crowned or not.” She finally reached Astria and reached out, grabbing the girl’s long locks and wrapping them around her fist. “And you made me look like an idiot in front of all of them.” She hissed before yanking on her hair harshly, making Astria whimper helplessly.

“Do you know how hard I have worked all my life to be respected by The Queen and the other people who work in the castle child? Do you?” She barked angrily, reaching out with her free hand and grabbing her jaw firmly so that she was forced to look at her as she spoke. “And then you come along and decide to play whore for the Prince and destroy it all.” In one second she let go of her jaw and in the next her hand collided sharply with Astria’s cheek. “I have housed you, clothed you, raised you, all your life and this is how you repay me. Is by doing what I explicitly told you not to do.” She screeched to the younger girl, who was whimpering and holding her slowly bruising cheek. “You’ve done nothing but be a complete disgrace from the moment you were born.”

“Talia that is enough! Astria is my daughter as well and she is no bottomless whore. You will release her at once!” Her father barked, his chest puffed out stubbornly as he took cautious steps towards the two of them.

“So my husband does have a few claws, very nice to know. But right now, I don’t care. I should have gotten rid of her while I was on Vanaheim. Then someone there could deal with this disgusting mutt with the ability to kill.” Her mother yanked her head up by her hair and forced her to be eye level with her. Then a loud  _ crack _ rang through the room as her opposite cheek was smacked even harder. Only when the sound dissipated did her mother let go, only to shove her on the ground, leaving her to be a whining ball of pain.

“Get out of my house, your not welcome here.” She spat before nudging Astria with her foot, crossing her arms as she waited.

“You can’t kick her out, I forbid it. She is still my child, she is still in this home whether you like it or not!”

“She’s not your child! She’s from an affair I had on Vanaheim you utter idiot! Why do you think her hair and eyes are so outlandish, she was was a disaster to begin with, a mutt who should’ve never been born.” Her mother, instead of nudging, used her foot to dig into Astria’s rib cage, forcing the point of her shoe to dig between two of them.

“Do you think I didn’t know! If anyone in this home isn’t worthy to live here it’s your whorish self!” Her father snapped and with that final insult her mother finally turned her furry from the whimpering Astria to her father.

“How dare you!” She barked out before Astria suddenly got up off the floor and bolted to the door, tears streaming down her face.

“Astria come back!” Her father yelled, but that was the last thing she wanted to do as her legs carried her as fast as they could from her home. Tears rushed down her cheeks and dripped off her chin, hitting her dress a few times and dampening the fabric. Her whole body hurt and her muscles shook with fear and trauma. All she knew was that she had to keep running, no matter happened she need to keep running. She didn’t know where to but she kept going. But then the words Loki spoke to her earlier rang in her head “if you need anything, come to me right away.” Would the Prince help her now? Help her find a place to stay for a night or two so that she could get her bearings? It was worth a shot in her head. She had absolutely nowhere else to go for the time being and if he did say no and kicked her out, then she’d have to find somewhere to go.

So that’s where she went, to the golden palace when the moon was a fourth of the way into the sky. The guards in front of the doors looked a bit distressed when she stepped forward. Her disheveled appearance set them off and even when she showed her ID to them they hesitated to let her in. But since her face fit the ID and she answered the security questions three times over they let her in and when she walked she started to feel that feeling again. It was a gentle tug towards somewhere in the tower. Being too tired and her body hurting Astria gave up and decided to follow the tugging through the tower. Turning here and there for a few moments before she was face to face with a large ornate door. The door was darker wood than the one the Queen had. It was polished finely so the light in the hall gently shined against it, making the intertwining serpents carved into the door pop out more. If this wasn’t Loki’s room then she wasn’t sure if he actually lived in the palace. So tentatively she brought her shaky hand up to the wood and hovered. Fear was painted all over her chest as it squeezed her heart and stole her breath. The worst he could do was send her away, that’s the worst he could do. She reminded herself before allowing her hand to fall against the door.

The knocking was lighter than a butterfly’s wings beating but it was all she could get herself to do. So as she stood there in front of the door and no one answered she felt her heart stutter. He might have been asleep, or not even in his rooms, he is a Prince after all and is busy with other things and- Her thoughts were cut off as the door swung open abruptly, showing off a shirtless Loki, who looked ever so slightly irritated with being disturbed. His eyes landed on her face and the surprise that was evident was quickly washed over with concern as he studied the tear stains and slowly blooming bruises on each cheek.

“I’m sorry for disrupting you.” She said with a soft hiccup as she tried to control the sadness that welled in her chest. “But I.. I don’t have any where else to go and I thought, can you just, find me somewhere to stay for a night or two? Please?” Astria pleaded quietly as she looked up at him, hoping that somehow the Prince would take a small amount of mercy upon her. What she didn’t expect was for the Prince to reach out and grab her hand, gently tug her into his body and hold her there, letting his fingers card through her long silky hair.

“I told you, if you needed anything to come to me right away Little Sparrow.” He whispered to her as he tried to soothe her. “You can stay with me Little Sparrow.” He said gently before smiling as he heard a small gasp of surprise and the subsequent shaking of the head to deny his offer. “It is not an offer, it is a demand. You’re staying here for the time being.” With that said he picked his head up and looked up and down the hallway. “Though, I do not wish for anyone to try and take you from me while you are in such a state so I suggest you unlatch for now and we go sit down.” With that he gently nudged her away from his body, watching as her arms fell to her sides he took one of her hands for reassurance before closing the two large doors and heading to his private study. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Slight attempt of suicide (towards the very end of chapter)
> 
> Once again i'm so sorry for not updating regularly. Now that winter break is here hopefully I'll be able to post at least two chapters before it's over!  
Also I was having a hard time with this chapter as I rewrote it at least three times, and am still a bit iffy about it. But, hopefully it's still a decent read for you all!

Loki lead Astria into his private study, a room that was just off to the side of his large bedroom. The room was large and luxurious, just like everything someone from the royal family would have. Large bookshelves lined the walls and if Astria didn’t know better she’d think that they simply went on forever. In the corner of the room there was a little nook. On one side there was a fireplace built into the wall, which was currently burning brightly, letting out soft crackles and sparks. In front of it was a large desk that was covered with many papers, even though there was so much on the surface everything was neat and tidy. The last item in the nook was a dark green dias that currently had a fluffy black blanket thrown on top of it.

“Here, go sit on the dias Little Sparrow I’ll get a servant to bring us some tea.” Loki whispered gently to her before suddenly detaching himself from her side. Astria did as he had suggested and went straight to go sit down. The cushions engulfed her bottom and she couldn’t help the shiver of comfort that spread across her skin as she sat there. The blanket next to her was taunting her, begging her to wrap herself in it and go to sleep. Hesitantly she gave into the small urge inside of her and grabbed the blanket, letting her hands feel the smooth fluffy interior before wrapping it around herself. It smelt like Loki; crisp snow and evergreen with a small hint of leather mixed in. Unconsciously Astria nuzzled her nose into the fluffiness, finding the scent oddly comforting as she took a long inhale. 

It wasn’t long after that Loki came back into the nook, holding a tray with tea and a few snacks on it. Gently he set it down on the table in front of the Diaz before looking to Astria. He opened his mouth to say something before he shut it quickly and simply slithered his way onto the Diaz with her. He didn’t let her protest even for a second before he wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her into him. This time she winced as his arms grazed the rising bruises on her ribs.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to cause you harm.” He said quietly, his voice laced with worry and apology as his fingers gently ran over her ribs, hoping to soothe the stinging inside them. 

“It’s alright Loki.” Astria said quietly.

“Am I right to assume that your mother did this to you? She did not seem very pleased earlier today when we ran into her.” Silence was Astria’s only answer to him, which coaxed a sigh and a hand to run through her hair. “I am sorry I couldn’t do anything to keep her from harming you, Little Sparrow.”

Astria was quiet as she felt him run his fingers through her hair, going from the scalp all the way down to the very tips then letting it simply flow out from his fingers. The room was warm and quiet as they sat there, Loki occupied with combing his fingers through her hair while Astria simply stared at the burning fire in front of them. The domesticity of the moment worried her. The Prince of all people had her between his legs, massaging her scalp and sitting in warming silence. This shouldn’t be happening, never in a thousand years did Astria think that she’d be in the arms of a royal.

“My mother has never been very happy with me.” She said quietly as she looked off into the fire, watching the bright red flames flicker and dance in front of her. “I’ve never been able to please her. Maybe when I was a baby I was able to but not now. She looks at me and I can see the disgust in her eyes and today was the final straw.” Tears rolled gently down Astria’s cheeks as she spoke. Her body shaking ever so gently with sadness and emotion. “She was so angry with me for being around you” That sentence alone earned her a deep protective growl, but other than that Loki remained quiet, now moving from her hair to her shoulders to gently massage and work at the muscles. “She called me a whore and forbade me from coming back to the house.. So I don’t really have anywhere to go anymore..” Astria whispered before sniffling and reaching up to wipe away the tears streaming down her face. But before she could Loki grabbed her wrists and drew gentle circles on them with his thumbs. A few moments later Loki coaxed her into turning around on his lap so she was now straddling his hips and their so their eyes could interlock. 

“Little Sparrow. I do not care what that wench of a mother has told you or made you think of yourself throughout the years. I’ve known you for far less time than that women and I can assure you that you are worth so much more than what she’s told you.” Loki crooned to her, his deep silky voice soothing and warm as he gazed at the small women on his lap. A soft smile crept onto his lips as he watched a soft blush form across Astria’s cheeks from his appraisal. “If it’s that easy to make you blush I dread to think what’ll happen when -” 

Astria reached up quickly and put on one of her small hands over his mouth, her eyes wide and the blush on her cheeks darkening. “Do not, for the love of the Norns, finish that sentence.” She said, her eyes wide with worry and shock. A few moments passed before she pulled her hand away from his mouth watching as his smirk only deepened.

“Alright, if I am forbade to finish that thought then I will start a new one,” Loki said gently as his hands glided down to grip onto her hips roughly, gaining a small squeak from Astria. “Since you were already here with me now, why don’t you go ahead and accept my earlier offer?” He asked huskily as he brought his face closer to hers, being sure to hold her hips tightly as to not let her wiggle away. 

“Loki I told you before, Lady Sigyn has to agree to it before I’ll consider it.”

“You do realize I am a Prince, albeit not the crowned one but a Prince none the less. I am allowed to do as I wish.” Loki growled to her as his fingers dug possessively into the flush of her hips. “Besides Little Sparrow, you told me yourself your mother forbade you from going back. So where do you have to go? Your training isn’t done yet so your not allowed to stay in the servant quarters, and I assume you’ve no other family in town or somewhere close as you came to me before them. Am I wrong?” Loki stated roughly as he stared at Astria, but he simply gained a small nod as she looked down: but Loki was having none of that and gently cupped her chin and guided her eyes back to his. “No, I didn’t think I was wrong. But if you were to be my concubine then you wouldn’t have to worry about any of that. You wouldn’t even have to train anymore with the other women that so obviously dislike you. You’d have free will to do as your wish, within the parameters of course. Sounds nice does it not?” He soothed to her as his hands idly rubbed gentle circles into her skin. 

“It does sound nice Loki, I am no idiot, I can tell a good deal when I hear one. But I do not wish to anger Lady Sigyn, she is the Princess to be after all, she is to be respected before I.” Astria said softly, but her voice was stern and earnest. Loki simply looked at her and sighed quietly.

“Alright, alright. I will speak with her tomorrow. But I expect an answer by the next sun rise once I come with Sigyn’s answer.” He stated, leaving no room for Astria to argue. His eyes drifted off to one of the windows that was off to the fair right, his bright green eyes scanning the continuously rising moon. “It is getting late, we should retire for the night.” He said before gently coaxing her off of his lap and back onto the Diaz before rising onto his feet.

Astria nodded to him before pulling the blanket closer to her body as her eyes drifted off to the still crackling fire. A few moments went by before Loki cleared his throat. “Why are you still sitting there?” He inquired with a cocked eyebrow.

“Because this is where I am to sleep I am assuming? Did you wish for me to follow you to another room? If so you should have expressed that.” Astria said her tone ever so slightly annoyed. But Loki simply chuckled at the small woman in front of him.

“No, you are not to sleep here on my dais and you are certainly not going to be sleeping in a servants quarters, or a guest room.” With that he walked over to Astria and grabbed one of her hands, gently tugging her to her feet. “You’ll share my bed tonight, as I assume this won’t be the last.” Loki’s voice was nothing but cocky and arrogant as his sinister grin slithered over his lips like a serpent. 

“Wait! Wait! You can’t be serious. No. I will stay here, this is good enough for the night.” Astria protested, but her words only made Loki’s grip on her hand tightened and with one swift pull she was face deep in his chest.

“Are you disobeying me Little Sparrow? You may not be my concubine just yet, but as the Prince of this realm I still can punish you.” Loki growled to her, then leaning in so his mouth was next to her ear. “Is that what you want? For me to punish you so soon?” A small squeak of protest left Astria’s throat as she felt his deep warning voice rumble in his chest. An odd tingling sensation ran from the tip of her skull all the way down to the bottom of her spine from the sound. It made her body tense up and a whimper escape her throat.

“No I do not wish to be punished Loki.” Astria said quietly as one of her open hands rested against his bare body. Gently she let her fingers glide across his unmarred skin, reveling in the smoothness of it. But just as quickly as her exploration started, it ended as his hand grabbed hers once again.

“As much as I love your touch, if you do not wish for more than sleep tonight, I suggest you not let your curiosity wander to much.” He stated before pulling away from her and heading towards his bedchamber. Astria was dumb struck at first, simply standing there and staring at the Prince, but she finally cleared her head enough in a few moments to move. Quickly she followed after him, worried his cozy personal study might tempt her back in if left alone.

Once they were in his bed chamber Astria couldn’t help but feel a sense of panic. She was going to be a sleep in the same bed as a royal. There was nothing inherently special about her and she was going to be sharing the same bed as him. It was an overly large bed that could fit a fourth of the town more than likely, so it’s not as though they would be touching all night. But still, the Prince would be only a few feet away from her and what would happen if a servant walked in before one of them could get up. The disasters that could occur from this situation were endless and Astria wished to avoid them at all costs.

She was so deep in her own head that she hadn’t even noticed Loki had disappeared into another room that was off to the side. When he came out he was holding a silken nightgown, which he held out for her to take. Only then did she pull back from her own thoughts so that she could look up at Loki, her brow scrunching in confusion.

“I assume you didn’t wish to rewear those rags to bed.” He said before setting the dress down on the bed next to her. Astria approached and gently took the dress into her hands, letting her fingers glide over the silky smooth material. Not even her mother had dresses this fine in her closet, and she was one of the most fashion oriented women she knew. Before Astria could even make a squeak of protest Loki but his hand up to silence her. “I can see it in your face your about to argue. You will wear this dress to bed otherwise I’ll simply have to undress you myself and you’ll sleep naked. I’d much prefer that either way.” Loki announced with a dark chuckle as he watched the small girl pull the dress to her chest and hold it for dear life as she shook her head frantically. Surprisingly, when he noticed she was going to comply and put on the dress, Loki turned his back to her and started for the other side of the bed, to give her privacy as she changed.

Astria did her best to throw on the dress as quickly as she could. The Prince’s niceness could only continue for so long before it wore out. When the silk hit her skin goosebumps sprang up from her skin as the soft floaty material ghosted over her. She couldn’t decide whether the material made her want to shiver or snuggle into it more. But once it was on she neatly folded her day dress and set it on the nightstand at the side of the bed. Loki had already settled into the right side of the bed, sitting up with his back perched against the headboard of the bed and a book already elegantly laying open in his hand. Hesitantly Astria crawled onto the left side of the bed and curled up into a ball, staying as far away from Loki as possible.

Though her plan of staying away didn’t last for long because soon enough Loki was chuckling at her balled appearance. “You appear as though I am preying upon you.” He mused before setting his book on his night table and moving closer to Astria. Once she was within range he reached out with his long arms and wrapped them around her waist, gently tugging her into the middle of the bed and into his chest. “This is how you properly share a bed.” He said, his voice dropping a few octaves as his body slowly melted into the comfortable setting.

Astria on the other hand was panicking beyond belief. He had physically come to her and moved her into him, she thought he’d want to be as far away from her as possible but apparently not. She had to admit that being held like this in such a wonderfully comfortable bed was amazing and she could stay here for a long time. But the fact it was the Prince holding her and not a romantic interest or husband made her tense up and the blissfulness of it all distort. 

“Relax Sparrow. I promise on my honor nothing bad will come of this. Just let me hold you for this night, nothing more.” Loki soothed as he buried his nose into her hair and took a deep breath of her sweetness. His words helped to calm Astria and she managed to close her eyes for the night, letting her body simply relax into his as he held her.

  
  


The next morning Astria woke to a small squeal of surprise from a maid who had walked into the room. Astria shot up in bed almost instantly and simply stared at the other women in front of her, her eyes big and fear filling them. But next to her Loki only growled possessively and yanked her back into him.

“Sparrow it is not time to start the day till I say, now stay.” He grumbled huskily in her ear as his arms wrapped tighter around her, wishing to ensure she wouldn’t leave his embrace again.

“No Loki we have to get up.. There’s a servant here who wishes to do her job.” Astria whispered hurriedly to him as she gently struggled against his vice like embrace.

“Mmm. She’ll come back later when we’re up.” Loki said before attempting to nuzzle his face into Astria’s hair once again. But Astria could only glance up at the maid in front of them, who was currently shifting her weight nervously. She couldn’t help but sympathize with the poor girl, she probably had many things to do and they were holding her up.

“Loki if you want even a small chance of me being your concubine you’ll get up with me right now.” She whispered aggressively to him. But instead of him grumbling irritably or being cranky a chuckle escaped his chest as his eyes opened slowly.

“Oh so the Little Sparrow does know how to attack a predator after all” He teased gently before sneaking a small kiss to her cheek. His attention finally turned to the women standing in front of the door with her head looking down at the floor. “Please, would you go fetch a day gown for the Lady.” With the command said the maid bowed politely and left the room.

“That must have been quite a shock to her.” Loki said before rolling out of bed and standing up. Slowly he reached his arms above his head, letting his muscles ripple and pull as he stretched. Astria couldn’t help but stare at the Prince, in the thrall of sadness last night she didn’t notice how beautifully chiseled Loki was. With each muscle being slightly more defined than the last; unlike Thor’s muscular bust Loki’s definition wasn’t sharp and cut, it was smooth and soft, showing off strength just as much as agility and elegance. Astria’s eyes wandered up and down his torso, a dark set blush slowly blooming across her cheeks as she let her eyes wander. 

Loki turned around and a grin spread across his features as he saw the state Astria was in. Quickly the girl turned her head and crawled out of bed, using her hands to straighten out her nightgown after she stood. Now that the sunlight was pouring into the room Astria got a much better look at it. The room contained mostly dark browns and blacks, with accents of green and gold spattered artistically through out the room. The huge bed that she had just slept in was still the center of it all, with its two dark wood night tables. One of which had multiple books stacked upon each other, obviously marking Loki’s preferred side of the bed. But there wasn’t much need for Astria to ogle the room, what she really wanted was so take a hot bath.

“Prince Loki.. Is it alright if I use your private chambers to take a bath?” She said quietly, keeping her head down as she ran her fingers nervously over the silken fabric. 

Loki let out a small snort. “Of course it is, what a silly question Sparrow.” He teased before looking out the window and humming quietly. “Though I would like you out before I leave for my daily duties.” He announced, only gaining a nod from the small girl before she took off to the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom she took a few moments to let her eyes wander over the architecture. Everything was polished to the point that if anything tried to touch it would simply slip off. The white marble of the floor stretched throughout the whole bathroom, until it got to the large tub that was embedded into the floor. It stopped and marked the edges while black rock dipped into the vast tub, making it seem as though the bath would go forever into a void. 

Hesitantly Astria walked over to the edge and opened the faucet. There was a loud  _ fwoosh  _ as water rushed out from the pipes and collided into the stone below. Astria stared at the rushing water, her heart feeling heavy as she watched how it flowed and filled the massive tub slowly. Everything felt so unreal at that moment. She was in the palace, which wasn’t the unreal part surprisingly, and she had the attention of one of the Princes of all people. No wonder her mother was so upset with her, it probably seemed as though she sold her body to the mischievous Prince the moment she got the chance.

A gentle knock came from outside the room. “Excuse me, Miss, I have the dress the Prince asked for. I’ll leave it outside the door for when your done.” The maid announced quietly.

“Oh! Okay thank you kindly!” Astria announced as she slipped the night gown from her body and let it hit the ground. After shedding her undergarments as well she let herself slink into the hot water. The heat caused her skin to sizzle and burn, but the pain was welcome as it paired with the growing distress that was forming in her chest. It had only been maybe twelve hours since she left home for good, and she was already feeling despair over the feeling. It wasn’t as though she had left of her own will and was starting her own family, no, she was forced out by herself with nowhere to go.

All her life, all she wanted to do was to please her mother, to be able to make her smile like her brother did. She was always proud of him, no matter what small thing he did her mother would praise and soothe him. Astria on the other hand would get beaten and battered for any small wrongdoing. Even when Astria thought she was doing something right it was wrong. Maybe it had something to do with what her mother said about her being an affair. How could her father deal with that? Raising a child not of his own blood, let alone the fact said child had wild powers she had little control over.

Despair filled Astria’s chest as she sat in the large tub. Everything felt wrong, everything hurt all at once and she wanted nothing more than to make it stop, even for a moment. Slowly she pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head against them. Maybe it would have been better if she wasn’t born like her mother said. No one would ever have gotten hurt and maybe, just maybe, her mother would be more stable and her father and brother would live a calmer life. 

Tears streamed down Astria’s face now, starting from the corners of her eyes and racing down her cheeks till they hit the soft edges. From there the small drops of mineral solution dripped into the steaming water below,  _ drip drip drip. _ There was nothing she could do to reverse everything, or even reverse one thing for that matter. It was all her fault, everything came crashing down for her family all because of her birth. 

It was a hasty movement that caused her to dunk herself under the water. One deep breath and a plugged nose before she plunged below. There it was quiet, no birds cooing, people rustling outside were silenced, even the thoughts in her head seemed to quiet down. All seemed to be simply peaceful. She’d rather stay here than go back to the reality above. So that’s what she decided to do, stay under the water in the black void and let herself feel weightless and calm. But it wasn’t long till her lungs started to burn and her muscles twitched to scramble to the surface. 

Astria resisted though, she wanted to be in the luxurious calmness longer, she’d stay here forever if it were a choice, maybe it was. The longer she stayed and fought her instincts the more and more her chest blazed, her lungs feeling as though they were going to burst from the need to breath. But the pain sizzling through her was soon interrupted by a sense of worry at the back of her skull. The worry that ran through her brain wasn’t her own, because it conflicted with the complete serenity of the watery void she was in. But the longer the worry was there the more it intensified until finally there was a muffled voice above her and strong arms wrapped around her body before she was ripped out of the calm void. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you so much for reading, it really means a lot to me that people take the time out of their day to read my story of all things!


	9. Chapter 9

A very angry Loki now stood in front of Astria as he stared down at her menacingly, his arms crossed sternly and his lips in a tight line. After Loki had pulled her from the tub and witnessed the state she was in he had wrapped her in a thick fluffy towel and deposited her onto his bed. It was like a rollercoaster watching Loki go from worrying over her and holding her hand as she caught her breath back and the color returned to her cheeks to now looking at her as if his glare could slice her in half. 

“I am tempted to simply punish you now even without you being my concubine for such a reckless action.” Loki growled to her, his teeth gritting ever so slightly as he fought his anger down. Astria simply looked away from him, curling her body back into a tight ball as she acted like a wounded puppy. But Loki of course was having none of that as he turned and started to slowly crawl onto the bed. His eyes showed quiet blazing anger but his face was neutral and cool as ice. “Is that what you were trying to do Little Sparrow? Incur my wrath with such a selfish and profound action so that I would go against my own ideals?” He purred dangerously to her as he continued to crawl like a predator towards her.

Astria scooted away from Loki, as far as she could until her back hit the head board with a gentle _ thump. _ “No Loki. I didn’t realize it would upset you and I wasn’t… I wasn’t”

“You weren’t what, trying to rid yourself? Letting yourself be eaten away by your sadness to the point you almost left me?” He huffed to him, his voice low and full of warning as he advanced. Only taking a few more crawls to get to her. Astria instinctively tried to dart from the bed, holding the towel around her body for dear life. But Loki was to fast and he grabbed her hips before yanking her into his body. “Where do you think your going, hmm?” He purred cruelly as his thumbs carefully rubbed against her clothed hips. “You’re not allowed to run from me, your not allowed to leave without me coming with you.” Slowly Loki brought one of his hands up to her face and lovingly caressed the soft skin of her cheek. “Your my soulmate. My Little Sparrow, and your not allowed to fly away without me.”

Loki leaned down, letting his face hover only inches away from Astria’s as he gazed deeply into her eyes. She felt lost in the deep sea of green with hints of gentle blue as she stared back. In this one moment it seemed as though the only thing in her world was Loki, and that’s all she needed. Her heart fluttered nervously as they experienced the intimacy of the situation. It was a long languid time before Loki pulled away from her, not without sneaking in a small kiss to the forehead. He sat back on his legs before letting out a soft sigh as he gazed at her.

“Are you going to behave properly while I am gone out of my rooms? Or do I need to drag you along with me?” Loki said as he cocked a brow at her expectantly.

“No! No. I will be good, I won’t attempt anything back I promise Prince Loki.” Astria squeaked out hastily as her fingers smoothed out a few ruffled spots on her towel. 

“Good. Now, as much as I’d love to stay with you today and sort through our little proposed deal, I do have duties as the Prince of Asgard. You are free to do as you wish, I will not keep you caged, yet. You could even go to your lessons if you wished.” As Loki spoke Astria cringed outwardly at the thought of returning. What if she ran into her mother? Or what if she’s waiting for her to be there so she could publicly shame her? “Sparrow.” Loki said sternly making Astria jump momentary. “I can feel your anxieties oozing from you” He said with an amused smirk. “As I said, you can leave the room if _ you wish, you _ do not need to.”

“But what about the Queen, she asked me to train in and Mrs. Rackel will be so displeased and..” Astria trailed off as she cast her wide fearful eyes on Loki. He gave her an odd look for a moment, a look of confusion and obvious struggle to sort through something. But as soon as it came to his face it left it.

“Sparrow don’t worry about either of them. I will take care of you, every way I can.” Loki said with a smug grin. Slowly he leaned in, reaching out and gently taking a long strand of Astria’s hair. Tentatively he let the strand fall through his fingers as the motion seemed to calm Astria. “Now, you simply just rest for the day while I am out. All the stress you’ve caused yourself and have been put through can, and possibly will make you sick. I do not wish for you to fall ill in my presence.” He said quietly before finally letting go of her hair and crawling off of the bed. Once off he took a few moments to carefully adjust his disheveled wardrobe. “Oh, don’t worry about food. A servant will come in to give you breakfast, and lunch. I should be back by dinner but if I am not then please do not wait to dine.” And with that Loki left the room, being sure the large ornate door of his rooms closed with a soft click.

Astria let out a much needed sigh before letting herself flop backwards into the bed. Everything right now was so stressful, but having to be with Loki in a confined space was the most stressful. What was she really going to do here? She had nowhere else to go but to him. But what if she simply turned down his offer to be his concubine, she’d be completely alone in this realm. Maybe she’d have to leave to Vanahiem, they’d surely welcome her at least a little bit with her ability to wield seiðr. All be it she wasn’t skilled but maybe one day if she lived there she’d be able to wield it with her own will.

Reluctantly Astria pushed herself out of the silky bed after a few long minutes of contemplating her life. Maybe being Loki’s concubine wouldn’t be horrendous, as long as she stayed out of Lady Sygin’s way and did her best not to step on anyone's toes she should be alright. But for right now Astria didn’t want to think about Loki’s proposal anymore. All she wanted was to go to the hidden nook in his large study that was off to the side and melt away in front of the fire. Well, after she relit the fireplace that is, or if she couldn’t do it maybe ask the maid who would come in with her food later. 

The thought of someone else bringing her food and doing simple things for her made her cringe inwardly. That was supposed to be her job, to run around the palace doing miscellaneous things and bringing food to this Lady or that Prince when requested. But here she was, a lowly peasant sitting in a large room full of books as far as the eye could see and a still roaring fire. Astria decided that Loki probably used his seiðr to keep it warm and roaring at all times.

Continuing into the room Astria took the time to browse over the shelves of books. A lot of them were mostly history books filled with all the realms from Midgard to Vanaheim to Svartalvheim to Helheim and so on. What struck her as odd was that in this section there wasn’t a single Jotunhiem book. Albeit they had been their enemies for years, it still would be beneficial for the Prince to have books on them as his is their war leader, a long side Thor of course. So the lack of them took her by surprise. But possibly the Prince didn’t enjoy Jotunheim history in his spare time, which was reasonable with all of the previous encounters the Asgardians had had with them over their reign.

Cautiously Astria extracted a book from one of the many neatly placed rows on the book case. Flipping it over she read the cover; The History Of Vanaheim: Origins of seiðr. Instantly Astria found herself drawn to the book, maybe she would be able to find out what had caused her to have powers. Even if it was just a biological thing that was inherited from parents she still would like to know for sure. 

With a book chosen she settled onto the dais that was next to the fire. Reaching up as she draped the fluffy blanket from the previous night over her shoulders and let it flow clumsily down her body as she stretched out. When she opened the book she let her hands run over the runes that showed on the pages. It had been a long while since Astria had been allowed to sit down and enjoy a book by herself. Whenever she did try at home her mother would magically appear and scold her harshly, telling her reading wasn’t something she needed to concern herself with. A women needed to be able to effortlessly and efficiently do house chores, cook, sew, knit, and anything of the likes, reading was not one of them. So now Astria was going to take all of the time she could to push her nose in her book and read to her heart’s content.

Time flew by as her eyes scanned over the pages in front of her. Every word written down was like a new adventure into the unknown. So enraptured was she in her reading that she failed to recognise the servant coming and bringing her food, setting down on a nearby table before discreetly running off. Then again she did not notice their presence when they returned to retrieve her untouched tray. Surprisingly enough Astria had managed to get halfway through her book, with no more answers than before, by the time dinner time rolled around.

This time when the servant walked in she couldn’t ignore the attractive scent of food that filled the room. Looking up from her book she a large tray of food spread out in front of her, only a few feet away on the nearby table. The site made her stomach growl hungrily and for a moment she started to get up to go get a few things to much on. But then the thought of Loki eating alone later when he came back made her stomach twist. The idea of him dining alone while she was there to be with him made her heart constrict slightly. So she sat back down and curled up in her blanket, reimmersing herself into the book in front of her, even though her stomach gnawed at itself incessantly. 

It felt like an eternity before the door to the study opened. Looking up from her book she was relieved to see Loki standing there. He looked down at her and smiled softly, making Astria blush and turn away from him, letting her nose fall back to her book.

“I had an inkling I’d find you here” He soothed to her before walking over to the dais and sitting down at the foot of the bed. Slowly he reached out and tilted the book up, allowing him to see the cover. “Ah, I see you chose form one of my historical sections.” He said before smiling fondly up at her.

“Well… I was hoping this would give me some kind of answers to my own powers.. Maybe how they came to be. Because neither of my parents have powers of any kind. No one in my family ever has. So the fact that I have such a.. Curse drives me nuts and all I want is for it to go away and end.” Her voice trailed off into a sad quietness as she sat there, simply staring at the runes that were still waiting to be read. 

Loki on the other hand slowly scooted closer to her, reaching out, and before it was to late Loki had them both arranged on the dais. Astria had her back pressed against his chest as she was tucked between his legs, one of his arms wrapped around her waist while the other lovingly threaded through her silky hair. 

“Well, I don’t think you were cursed Little Sparrow. That would be saying that myself, most inhabitants of Vanahiem, and even the All-Mother herself are cursed.” Loki looked down only to see Astria’s mouth open wide, ready to defend herself. “I am not saying you are, nor did I think you were for that matter. I am just simply stating that you are not the only one in the realms to have powers. Yours are just not as tamed as mine, or anyone else as you were not taught to coexist with them, you were taught to fight them.” He whispered to her, letting his chin rest gently on the top of her head. “But don’t worry, we’ll work on it. You’ll learn to wield your powers effortlessly like I have learned throughout the years.”

A peaceful quiet fell between the two of them, Loki simply closing his eyes and humming an old song Frigga used to sing to him as a young boy while his fingers ran through her hair. Astria on the other hand was somewhat panicking. She had no clue what had caused him to be so suddenly affectionate and comforting. Maybe it was the soulmate thing making him feel this way? But a bond couldn’t possibly make someone change how they think could it? As Astria stared off into the bright flames of the fire, she remembered their conversation from last night.

“Prince Loki. Did you talk to Lady Sigyn?” Astria said, her voice no more than a mousy squeak as her cheeks lit up red with blush. 

“Yes I did Little Sparrow.” His thumbs now running gentle circles into the skin of her waist to calm the increasing anxiety he could sense building inside of her. “She was not very happy about me taking someone else to be beside me” He remarked quietly “Sigyn is a very possessive woman, more so than I am, and having another woman by my side upset her.” Astria’s heart stuttered in her chest as she listened to him. While she still wasn’t even sure if she would accept being his concubine having the option striped away from her made her fearful and worried. “But, I would not be known as Silver Tongued if I couldn’t work my way through a woman’s heart with honeyed words.” Loki purred to her, tightening his grip on her waist as to pull her into his body. “So with some coaxing and promises I managed to win her over and she’ll allow me to take you as a concubine, considering you say yes of course.”

“So you lied to her to get your way?”

“No, I did not lie, I am going to go through with my promises to my betrothed. I simply had to coat them with something sweeter so she would take them. Do not worry Little Sparrow, I did nothing immoral.” Loki said, a small smirk spread across his features at this small girls innocence.

Astria sighed before nodding and looking down at the still open book in her hands. “I’ll believe you.. Just this once.” She said quietly as she let her fingers curiously run over the spine of the book, feeling the engraved runes of the title. They sat together like that for a short time, the fire crackled and sparked as time went by. A few times the flames flicked from side to side, as if impatiently waiting for something to happen, for anything to happen really. But nothing did, and the two sat in silence together until Loki’s impatient voice cut through the still air.

“I told you I wished for an answer by this time today” He said firmly, gently wrapping his fingers around the book in her hands and plucking it from her grasp, earning an annoyed and undignified whine from Astria. “Ah, ah. I gave you time to think it over, and it is not all to kind to keep your Prince waiting for such an important answer.” Loki crooned gently to her, letting his free hand wrap around her chin and turn her head towards him, so they looked into each others eyes like they had so many times. “So Astria, will you be my concubine?”

She simply looked up at the dangerous Prince in front of her. This is what she had heard about so much from the women in the bakery when she was helping her father. The Dark Prince could spin simple words but weave them with sweet intent that made you melt for him, lower your defenses so he could take what was so carefully guarded. Astria knew all of these things, this Prince was dangerous and even if he had been kind before hand and had proclaimed she was his soulmate, what kept this all from being some kind of sick trick he decided to play. But still, the way he made her look into his eyes and the ever so slight worry that she swore she saw in them made Astria’s heart flutter and her chest tightened with an unfamiliar feeling; maybe it was just her panic, maybe it was fear of accepting, but those never felt like this, whatever it was made her want to be with Loki and the thought of never getting a change again sent pangs of pain through her heart.

“Yes…” Was the only thing that left her mouth as she gazed up at him, her grey eyes staring vulnerably into his bright green eyes. As the word sliced through the air Loki’s eyes widened with surprise as he stared down at her.

“Truely?” He asked, his voice quiet and full of disbelief.

“Yes, I’ll be your concubine.” Astria said, this time putting weight behind her words instead of letting them float effortlessly into the wind. When the words finally settled upon them both Loki’s look of surprise turned into one of pure joy and he let out a satisfied purr. But Astria quickly moved one of her hands to his chest, her expression moving as well into a more serious one. “But, I want to define some conditions.” She said sternly, causing Loki to raise a brow. “First and most importantly, if I no longer wish to go through with this, you _ will _allow me to pull away from the agreement unharmed. Also, cause I have a feeling you’ll try to, if I say no to any form of sexual contact you will stop” At that Loki let out a small grunt of disapproval. 

“If I wish to take my concubine I should be allowed, especially one who is my soulmate.” He growled possessively as his fingers dug into the sides of her hips.

“But if you wish for his concubine to stay with you for a long while. You’ll have to humor her and listen to her rules.” Astria responded swiftly, watching as Loki’s eyes narrowed at her before a sigh and pout came from him.

“Alright. You may have your conditions.” He grumbled.

“You didn’t really think I would simply accept your word did you? How do I know you won’t break any of my conditions for this? You are kind of known as the Trickster God after all.” Astrai said as he looked up at him, tilting her head curiously before an exasperated sigh escaped his lips. Gently Loki reached out and took her hand, putting it palm up as his long thin fingers ran small loops and lines along the skin.

“Say your full name and the conditions of our arrangement again.” Loki encouraged softly.

Astria took a small breath before closing her eyes and speaking. “I, Astrai Sveltor, agree to be Loki Odinson’s concubine under the following conditions: He allow me to leave the contract at any time, and that no sexual experience be shared without full consent from me.”

Loki looked up at her and smiled softly as he listened before going to speak himself. “I, Loki Odinson, promise to abide by the prior conditions stated. If any are to be broken the agreement will be immediately terminated and the second participant will have free will to leave if wanted.” Swiftly his fingers drew an X over her palm and within a few seconds two serpents twisting together slowly started to be illuminated in a fate green glow. But the next blink from Astria sent the twisting serpents away and Loki grinned eagerly up at her.

“And with that, you are now my concubine for the foreseeable future.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading!  
All of your kudos and comments really mean a lot to me!  
Just like last chapter I felt this one was kind of iffy, I rewrote a few sections of it a few times and I still couldn't seem to be happy with it all the way.  
But either way, i hope you enjoyed it at least a little bit!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eep, I'm here, I didn't abandon you guys!  
I'm sorry it took so long for this update, a lot of stuff just burst in outta no where and needed to be tended to.  
I think that, for right now, I am going to do my best to update this once a month and then if I have extra time I'll try to get another chapter or two out for you guys!
> 
> Just a heads up this chapter is written in Loki's POV! I thought that we should get into our tricksters head and see what's going on there for a change!  
I'm thinking of implementing these periodically, any thoughts on the idea would be appreciated!

After Astria and Loki had made their little agreement they remained in his study for another hour or so. Astria had wanted to read more of her current book while eating their dinner, which Loki much obliged to do. The way she seemed to be so encaptured by the book in her hands made a small fondness bloom in Loki’s chest. One that he wasn’t all to familiar with, and one that he disliked the feeling of. So once the small girl got her fill of reading for the night Loki gently prodded her to go change for bed, gaining a small protest from her before she finally went to change.

Once both of them had changed into their night attire Loki crawled into bed, looking at Astria expectantly as she hesitated to follow him. A small amount of blush had bloomed across her cheeks as she glanced at him and the bed.

“I will not prey on you this night Little Sparrow. Now stopping looking as if I will attack you if you get into bed with me.” Loki said, a small chuckle trailing his words. Astria’s face scrunched up with annoyance as he laughed, but cautiously she made her way onto the bed.

“Will I be sleeping here for the remainder of being your concubine?” She said quietly as she laid herself on her side, keeping distance between herself and the offending Prince.

“No. In all honesty you are the first person to sleep with me through the night in a long while.” He stated nonchalantly before wrapping his arms around her hips and pulling her body into his, letting his face nuzzle into the side of her next. But he could sense the anxiety that roared through her at the knowledge no one else has slept in his bed, and so he let out a small sigh. “Sparrow calm down. You will not be beheaded by anyone, even Sigyn for being in my bed. While your only my concubine, you are also my soulmate, you bare my mark in your eyes. So my protection is eternally extended to you.” Loki soothed as he ran his fingers along her bare arm, feeling a small amount of the tension in her body leave, but most of it stayed put.

“Now go to sleep. You have a busy day tomorrow as when I inform the Queen of your status change she will set you up with a room and you’ll have to be fitted for a proper wardrobe.” With that said, he earned a small okay before the room fell silent. It didn’t take long for Astria’s breathing to even out and slow while the tension once in her muscles left as they softened. Loki took this time to look over Astria’s sleeping form. Her long silver hair resting against her pale skin gave such a contrast to that of an Asgardians complexion that she couldn’t possibly be a full blooded  Æsir. Vanir perhaps, it would explain her unique talent with magic, or possible a Dark Elf, but she didn’t have the stapled pointed ears so many of their kind had. She was an enigma,  _ his _ enigma, and he wanted desperately to unravel all of the mysteries within her. To commit her history to his memory and be able to recall even the smallest detail with the blink of an eye.

Loki had never felt like this with Sigyn even though the prophecies told of him marrying her, along with starting Ragnarok. Sigyn had always been kind to him, and seeing as she was from a very high standing noble family, she had been groomed all her life to be married off to someone of high ranking. Sigyn of course had many downfalls of her own, like how she wanted to be a Princess alongside Loki so badly she would happily chase anyone away who opposed her. Hence their confrontation earlier that day when he had asked her formal permission for a concubine. Of course he was a Prince and in all reality he did not need his betrothed permission to take another woman under him, but for Astria’s sake he did. 

He could vividly recall the look she had given him when he informed her of Astria being his soul mate. There was pure horror that flashed across her face, followed by hurt as her normally golden skin paled to a sickly white. Sigyn had tried previously to get them to bond on such a level, multiple times. She couldn’t comprehend why the Norns weren’t pairing them together. Always muttering afterwards about them being wrong or not knowing what they were doing. Sometimes Loki questioned the women’s so called love she proclaimed to have for him. He could never say the same to her, even after the first day they had laid together. Sigyn would proclaim her love to him, express her extreme fondness for the man in front of her, and all Loki could feel was, at most, a small friendly spark for the tall pushy women. But it was not in good nature to tell Sigyn this, so he created an illusion that he loved her all the same, even though he had laid with more than half the servants in the castle at this point, some of them more than once.

So the fact that this small woman in his arms could make his chest tighten and his head feel light at times baffled him. More than likely it was the soul linking bond that they had between them that was enabling him to feel this way with her, but even before he felt something akin to this. Especially the first time her magic got out of control in front of him. The golden of her eyes was mesmerizing and the spot that they touched electrified his whole body and sent tingles down his spine. That’s when he knew that he needed to find out more about her, figure out who and what she was and he wouldn’t be satisfied until he knew everything about the woman in front of him.

But for now he needed to tread carefully with his Little Sparrow. She was so ready to fly away from him, one wrong noise or false step could spook her away, and there was little to nothing he could do if she were to decide to leave. So the little victories he would take, such as being able to fall asleep with her in his arms. Which was an oddity in itself as even Sigyn rarely shared Loki’s bed except for when they were having their couplings. Gently Loki ran his long thin fingers through her hair, watching as the silky strands fell smoothly from his grasp. He did this for a few long moments, letting the smoothness of it gave him a sense of relaxation, and before long his eyelids started to become heavy and his breathing fell even as Loki let the darkness of sleep consume him.

  
  


Loki awoke sometime later, the sun was just barely starting to peak itself from above the horizon through the window behind him. He let out a low groan of irritation. Even a Prince has things they hate, and one of Loki’s was the morning. He’d much rather having the moon high in the sky with the stars glowing brightly while he held a book in his hand and read till the words were no longer words but pictures in his head.

A soft groan of slight discomfort came from the woman in front of him, and he was instantly brought out of his thoughts. Opening his eyes he gazed down at her, watching as her brow creased and her fingers curled tightly into the blankets. Another groan of discomfort came from the women, and Loki felt his heart flutter and a slight pain ran through him. The sight of her seeming to struggle in her head wasn’t pleasant to him, and he wished dearly to make it stop. So he reached his hand out and gently ran his thumb over the deep creases on her forehead. Letting his smooth skin glide over her own as he slowly transitioned into petting along her hair. The contact seemed to soothe her, only a little bit but still it seemed to help. So he scooted closed, letting his body fully press against hers as he let his cooler body temperature soak into her own warmer one. Not to long after he felt the tension slowly melt from her body and her peaceful sleeping patterns soon took over once again.

Loki looked down at the woman curiously, while he wasn’t one to derive pleasure from people being uncomfortable or hurt, normally he was able to ignore it and forget it ever happened. With Astria it was like the emotion was amplified in his head, and all he wished was for her to feel better and be able to laugh and smile once again. It was a peculiar feeling to say the least, the want to help someone else, but Loki couldn’t say he didn’t like it. Maybe, just maybe, he would allow Astria to be the one he explored this feeling with.

Sadly duty called as the sun continued to rise up above the horizon and Loki wasn’t needed elsewhere, even though he’d prefer to stay with her for a few more hours. Swiftly, and carefully, he got up from the bed, being sure not to wake the sleeping women before disappearing into the bathroom. A little while later he emerged, his hair sodden from the water and a simple towel around his waist. Surprised to find a half awake Astria sitting on his side of the bed, running her fingers over the stop he once laid.

“Good morning Little Sparrow. I am surprised to see you up.” He said gently, watching as the small woman’s eyes grew as large as moons before scrambling away from the spot Loki had slept. A gentle grin grew slowly upon his lips as he looked at her. “Did the lack of my presence-”

“No!” Astria squealed, interrupting him before he could finish his sentence, causing him to raise an elegant eyebrow towards her. She merely cleared her throat before looking away, a soft blush inching along her cheeks. “I happened to wake up due to the fact the water from the shower was rather loud.” She remarked quietly, her defense seemingly all the less likely, but Loki let it pass as he glanced at the washroom.

“Ah, must I cast a dampening spell around it for your comfort then?” He mused as he pushed himself off of the door frame and started walking towards the bed once again.

“No, no. My Prince, I won’t be here long, like you said yesterday, once the Queen is informed I will have my own room.” Astria said before slowly moving back onto her side of the bed, obviously wanting distance. But Loki continued to push forward, stalking much like a predator, but having much more fun with his prey than one of the primal animals outside.

“Yes, you’ll have your own room, but who says your  _ allowed _ to sleep there alone at night? Maybe I like you here with me, wrapped in my arms and locked away from everyone but me.” He purred to her before reaching down the large bed and grabbing her wrist. Abruptly he pulled her to him, being careful not to hurt her in the slightest as she came face to face with him. “Because I am slowly starting to find out I like your body next to mine and why should a Prince deprive himself of something he likes?” Loki cooed as he ran his fingers along her arms, watching her eyes carefully as they widened and shock glazed over them. He gazed at Astria for a few moments, watching as she so desperately looked for anything to say, but nothing seemed to be good enough to come from her lips. So quietly she looked away from him, letting her eyes drift off to somewhere else in the room before Loki subtly gripped her chin and turned it towards himself. 

“Ah, ah. Look at your Prince.” He said, his voice rumbling in his chest as he watched her fire red face turn so her grey eyes could meet his own green ones. “Such a good girl.” He praised her sweetly before leaning forward, watching as her body stiffened momentarily and her back straightened, like an animal ready to run at any moment. Teasingly he let his breath ghost along her lips, stopping only inches from them. Loki could feel her heart rate increase, the blood in her body surging through her veins at an all to alarming volume. But he remained ever calm as he watched her struggle between learning forward or back. Finally he made the decision for her, but not as she had expected surely. As when he leaned forward and her eyes closed he set a gentle kiss on her cheek, a large serpent like grin spreading across his lips as he pulled back.

A soft chuckle escaped him as he pulled away, watching as confusion flitted along the small woman's face, along with uncertainty. “Hush Sparrow. You’ve done nothing wrong.” He soothed her, threading his fingers through her hair gently. “We’ve no time for such acts right now, as I don’t have the proper time to savoir you and your gentle sweetness.” Loki said gently before planting one last kiss upon her forehead and pulled back, letting himself slid off the bed.

It was quiet in his room the whole time he changed into his clothes. Of course he didn’t change in front of Astria, he had tortured her enough only a few moments ago. Now that he was dressed and ready for his day Loki headed for the main door, letting his hand rest on the handle as he went on to say goodbye. But before he could make a single noise Astria spoke.

“Loki”

He was surprised to hear her speak, but he brought his gaze from the door to the women still sitting on his bed. “Yes Astria?”

“You said that I could go outside right? I’m not confined to your rooms?”

“Of course not. You’re not a prisoner, as long as you come back you may leave.”

Astria nodded slowly, her gaze falling from him to the blanket between her fingers. Loki watched as she ran her fingers over the fine fabric, obvious anxiety coming off of her. He let out a gentle sigh and glanced out the window, he could spare her a few more moments. His brother could wait a small bit longer for him. “What is it’s troubling you Sparrow?”

She glanced up at him, her teeth worrying her bottom lip as she slowly found the voice to speak. “I am scared to leave your rooms Loki.” She whispered to him. Her teeth clamping down onto her lip hard enough to possibly make it bleed. “I am scared if I go out my mother will see me and harass me or be cruel once again. Or that I’ll run into Lady Sigyn and she will be angry with me for being out in her soon to be home. Or what if I run into Mrs.Rackel or the other girls from training? They might be upset with me or-”

“Astria,” Loki said sternly, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared at the slowly devolving women. “Breathe. Remember what I told you, my protection will always extend to you, no matter how far you go from me.” Loki said gently before walking back to her, running his fingers along her cheek gently. “But if you are sincerely that worried I will cast a protection charm over you.” He said before gliding his fingers over the smooth skin of her cheek. Carefully he drew his sigil into the skin of her cheek, watching as the mark sparked green then slowly transitioned to a bright gold before disappearing into her skin. Glancing up at her eyes he watched as the golden flecks of her power flashed within them. He couldn’t help but smile at the knowledge he was able to soothe the wild beast inside of her. But Loki would have to explore that with her later on, as now he really did need to leave to go meet with Thor.

“If you are in true danger Sparrow, that charm will tell me and I will come to your side.” He said before petting her hair gently, offering a soothing smile. “Now I must be off to meet with my brother. Explore Little Sparrow, this is your home for now.” And with that Loki left the room, ignoring the soft tug in his chest as he left her alone.

  
  


Loki panted as he sheathed his daggers, bringing his arms up to cross over his chest as he looked to his brother, who was currently laying on the ground chuckling loudly.

“You never fight fair brother.” He chuckled as he pushed himself up from the ground, being sure to dust some of the dirt off of his armor. 

“Using  seiðr isn’t cheating brother. I use it minimally as it is during our little spars out here, you should get used to it as not all of your enemies will be hand to hand combat.” Loki sneered softly to him, glancing at Fandral and Volstagg as they locked weapons while Sif was languidly sharpening her blades.

“Ah, but no one would dare to wield such power when you are around, because who could beat a trickster at his own tricks?” Thor said with a large smile before patting Loki heavily on his back, making the lithe brother stumble momentarily. 

“You would be surprised by the number of people who wield seiðr without our knowledge.” Loki retorted as he started to walk away from the training grounds, his pale skin glistening with the smallest amount of sweat. After a few moments Thor finally followed after him as they both headed into the Golden Palace.

“So brother, I heard you’ve had a knew lady in your rooms.” Thor said conversationally as Loki shot a glare at him, causing Thor to put his hands up in surrender. “It’s hard not to listen to the gossip of the other servants brother. Even when they are trying to be quiet they are quite loud.”

“Much like someone else I know.” Loki snorted before letting out a small sigh. “But to answer the rumors, yes, I have taken a new lady. She will be staying with us for quite a while.” Loki said calmly as the two brothers languidly walked down one of the long hallways towards his chambers. “And I would most appreciate if you would stay away from her. Just like Sigyn, she is off limits to everyone, even you and your hounding perversions.”

Thor couldn’t help but let out a loud chuckle at this brothers words. “I merely indulge myself in what I like, one of which happen to be pretty women brother. You do it as well, so you can not say much else on the matter.” He said with a grin joyful grin that made Loki scoff and look away in annoyance. The two brothers fell into a companionable silence as they continued to Loki’s chambers. Once there Thor stopped and put a hand on Loki’s shoulder, giving him a brotherly smile before heading off. Allowing Loki to return to his chambers to freshen up before going to see his mother.

Once Loki had refreshed himself and changed out of his training attire and into his normal garb, he headed to his mother’s study. He had sent a servant earlier today saying he wished to speak with her after lunch, which it currently was. So he strolled into the room, looking around to see her ladies in waiting sewing, knitting, playing card games as she conversed with some of them. The Dark Prince’s eyes narrowed as he recognized the women his mother was talking fondly to, the women that Astria called mother. Momentarily his normally cool blood boiled at the thought of that women harming his sweet Astria. But now was not the time nor place for anger from the Younger Prince. So Loki approached his mother, clearing his throat so the two women noticed him, enjoying the look of slight fear and surprise from the older woman next to her. “Good afternoon mother.”

“Ah Loki, I’ve been awaiting you all day, why couldn’t you have sooner to talk?” The Queen soothed before standing from her chair and embracing her son lovingly.

“I promised Thor I would spar with him. He wasn’t overly fond of my using seiðr in combat this time round but, I thought it would be food for him to fight less hand to hand.” Loki said as a small smile spread across his lips. “But that is not what I wished to talk to you about mother. But I do need you in private.” He said slightly sternly as his eyes flicked to the curious glances and stares of the other women in the room.

“Of course son. Ladies will you please excuse us for a few moments?” The Queen said, gently waving her hand to dismiss them. Once they all left the room Frigga cocked her head to the side as she gazed up at her son. “What is it you needed to talk about son?”

Loki took in a deep breath before opening his mouth to speak. “I wish to inform you that I have taken a concubine.” He said gently.

Frigga’s lips curved into a small smile. “So, the rumors I heard from the servants were true.” She mused. “Son, would this women, perhaps, be Astria?” Frigga said knowingly as her smile grew into a grin as she saw a small around of colour tint her composed sons cheeks.

“I was unaware you knew of her Mother.”

“Well, it’s hard to not know her. She has been in the palace many a time since she was little. Her mother is my most loyal and trusted handmaiden.” Frigga said, her voice trailing off as she tilted her head. “And recently her mother has been saying she ran from home, I’m she sure she’d be happy to-”

“No!” Loki barked instantly, his eyes going wide at his outburst. Clearing his throat her schooled his temper before continuing. “Astria came to me two nights ago, crying with marks upon her body. Not one from a lover or suitor, but ones from abuse. I do not wish for her mother to know she is here. That woman is vile and Astria does not deserve to go back to such an abuser.” Loki hissed bitterly to his mother, earning a cocked eyebrow.

“Is there something you’re not telling me Loki? You are much more protective of her than even Sigyn, who is to be your wife.” The Queen prodded, watching as Loki’s eyes moved from her face to the nearby wall.

“Mother” Loki quietly sighed before bringing his gaze back to her. “She is my soulmate.” He said, watching which mother’s seriousness turn into a large smile. His own eyes narrowed at her. “You knew didn’t you.”

“Now Loki, I know a great many things, and you know I am not allowed to share certain information without harming the paths of our realms.” She said gently, reaching out to take his hand before squeezing it affectionately. The Queen looked up at him fondly, happy that the slight annoyance that crossed his face smoothed out into the normal look of adoration he carried for his mother. “I am happy that you found your soulmate Loki.” She said gently as she looked up at him. “But, you will not be able to have both of them forever. There will be a time where you will be forced to choose who stays and who goes, and sometimes your soulmate isn’t the one that needs to be chosen.” Frigga said, watching panic flutter over Loki’s face. Quickly she reached up, cupping his cheek as her fingers ran over the pale skin. “Calm, it is not now that you will have to choose. I know not when it will happen either, but two women can not share a man for long, especially when the man is to be wed in a moon’s time.” 

Loki simply stared down at his mother, he was annoyed that she was right and he knew it. When he had asked Sigyn for permission the amount of hatred and hurt that radiated off of the women was enough to cause anyone with a weak mind or heart to run. There was only so long that she could hold back her anger and irritation before something would crack under the pressure. It was an odd sensation that coursed through him, one that caused his heart to constrict and pound hard at the thought of not being able to have Astria. Maybe it was the bond making him feel such things. “Thank you mother, for your wisdom, it is ever helpful.” He said finally, smiling down at her before taking her hand and kissing the back of it.

“I am always here to help my son, all you have to do is seek me out.” She said before embracing Loki once again. “I will have arrangements made for her wardrobe and bedchambers. Without her mother knowing, we’ll keep this to ourselves for now. But I will have to inform your father of your choses.” 

“Of course mother.” Loki said, landing one last kiss on her cheek before backing away from The Queen. “I must be off now, I wish you good will for the rest of the day dear mother.” Loki said before smiling gently and walking out of the room, looking at the crowd of handmaidens off to the side of it. A few of them giggled quietly and looked away as he looked down at them. But when his eyes swept across the crowds his eyes landed on the older women he so despised for harming his Sparrow. Their eyes locked, his narrowing as her eyes hardened, both having a quiet knowledge that the person in front of them was a permanent enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for taking the time to read!  
All comments, kudos, and hits make my day!


	11. Chapter 11

Astria ran her fingers over her cheek as she felt the lingering warmth of Loki’s charm there. It was so odd to her that his  seiðr simply mixed with hers, as if they were one in the same thing. When she had gone to the healers when she was younger, due to the fact she had fallen ill, when they tried to heal her her body had reacted the same way it always did; violently and with little remorse for who her powers would harm. Maybe it was because she was his proclaimed Soulmate, and because it seemed that their  seiðr had mixed that day in the gardens. Ever since that day the quiet roar in her body had tamed down a considerable amount and it wasn’t so deafening to her all of the time.

But nonetheless, she now had a protection over her so the anxieties she had about possibly exploring the palace dissipated slowly. The only true worry she had now was if Loki would truly come to her if in true danger, but that was another thought for another time. Right now, all Astria wanted was to wander out of that stuffy room and into the gardens, seeing as it seemed to be a magnet for her.

Once out of bed and dressed in one of the loaner gowns Loki had for her, she exited the room, happy to find a quiet hallway, save a few guards spread around. Gently she let the ornate door close behind her and off she went on her journey around the Palace. Just because she had ventured the vast building before did not mean she knew all of the pathways through it. For the most part she had the few pathways from the Throne room memorized, but Loki’s wing was a whole new kind of confusing. It seemed like every small change in direction made her turn around and the same walls she had seen a few times over came into view. At one point Astria was certain Loki had played a trick on her, made an illusion to make it seem as though she was forever walking in a circle. But that spell was broken when a young servant started to walk down the hall, and her heart skipped a beat in relief.

“E-Excuse me!” She yelled out to him, making the boys head perk up from the intense stare he had with the floor. Now that she had his attention she hastily moved over him, putting on a gentle smile. “Could you, um, could you show me how to get to the gardens from here?”

The boy looked down at her, his brown eyes growing wide for a few moments as a gentle shade of pink flushed over his cheeks. He simply stared at her, as if he had seen a ghost for the first time in his life.

Astria leaned forward, tilting her head as she examined him. “Are you alright? Do you need me to bring you to the healers?” She said cautiously, reaching out to touch his ever reddening face. But the sudden movement of the woman in front of him seemed to put his thoughts back in order.

“Ah! My lady,” The servant bowed, holding the stance for a few seconds before straightening. “Please excuse me, but could you restate your request?” The servant asked, nervousness laced within his words.

“No, it’s alright, I’m sure I startled you. Could you please show me to the gardens from here?” She inquired once more. The servant than rapidly nodded his head as he looked down at her, smiling kindly.

“Of course, follow me.” He said before turning on his heels and heading the opposite direction from where he had come from. The two of them fell into silence as they walked, one that made the hair on Astria’s neck stand on end. The servant seemed uncomfortable with her presence, more so than even she did when Loki was around. Maybe he wasn’t good with women, or he hadn’t interacted with someone who wasn’t another servant or maid before. 

“May I inquire your name?” She prodded gently as she walked next to him, letting herself fold her hands in front of herself as she noticed the boy stiffen momentarily at her question.

“My name is Eric, My Lady.” He all but squeaked to her, seemingly taking a step to the side so the two of them had more room between them. The action made Astria giggle quietly as she glanced at the young man.

“Astria. Astria is my name.” She corrected him quietly, hoping that knowing her name would loosen the tense muscles in his body. But even the knowledge of her name didn’t seem to ease the tension in the boy next to her. So once again she fell quiet as they walked, letting him guide her through the halls of the Palace. She made sure to pay extra close attention to the details in the walls and floor, so that when she was to find her way back she wouldn’t seem like a lost animal. The quietness continued until they reached the door to the Gardens, the sun shining brightly through the glass.

“Here you are my lady. I hope you have a fine time out in the Gardens.” Eric said before bowing and turning to leave. But before he could take a step away from her Astria’s hand shot out, holding onto his forearm rather tightly.

“Would you please accompany me in the Gardens? Even for a small amount of time. I would really appreciate it. I’ve had a hard few days and I just need someone around me that doesn’t scream territorial or scary.” Astria whispered, letting her gaze drop from the boy in front of her. It was the first time she realized how she felt about this whole situation. How all of the events that had happened in the past few days seemed to pile up on top of eachother, and a knot of sorrow was building in her lower stomach. She had been kicked out of her family, now had a royal think she was her rival, and even let herself become the Dark Prince’s concubine. What else was there to add to the pile at this point?

The servant looked at her curiously, his brow scrunching up with confusion as he gazed down at the young woman in front of him. He took note of the look of sorrow that crossed her face as her eyes fell from his face and her hand slowly loosened its grip. It was as if something suddenly knocked all of the spirit from her. “If My Lady wishes for me to sit in the Gardens with her, then I will.” He didn’t know what compelled him to agree to the women, but something told him she was in need of someone to lean on for the time being. Guessing by the way her eyes shone with unshed tears and a brightness radiated from her as he agreed, he assumed his assumption was correct.

With her new companion in tow Astria walked out in the Gardens, happily taking in a deep breaths of fresh air. Loki’s room had become somewhat stuffy and the air in there making her body feel sluggish. So the feel of the wind swishing her hair and brushing her skin made the gloom rise from the depths it settled in. Glancing back she looked at the servant, who was standing stoically beside her. “Come!” She chimed to him. “Follow me, we’ll go sit.” Astria chirped before walking off into the gardens, letting herself admire the freshly pruned flowers.

It wasn’t long before she stumbled upon an old marble bench, in which she hurriedly sat down on, as the heels she had decided to wear were starting to hurt her calves. Looking up she noticed the hesitance in the servants eyes and she understood, taking a good long look around she smiled up at him. “It’s alright no one’s around, you can sit.” She soothed quietly, watching as he slowly sank down to sit against the hard rock. It was just what she needed, to sit with someone who knew nothing of her past or what transpired the past few days. Someone who was a clean slate so judgement didn’t ooze from every pore on their body. 

They sat in silence, simply letting the wind breeze by bringing the sweet scents of flowers and grass to their little area. Watching as it gently shuffled the high and low lying flowers and shrubs. Peaceful. That’s what it was out here, no loud noises or chaotic movements of others. But out of her eye she could see the tensed servant next to her, looking as if he was warring with himself over something. So she turned her gaze to him, tilting her head innocently. “If you wish to speak you may. I encourage it actually.”

The boy looked to her, his eyes wide for a few moments before the tense lines on his face smoothed out into calmness. “I just,” the boy looked away, taking a breath. “I simply wished to know what is troubling your mind.” He said quietly, keeping his gaze from meeting hers. 

A faint smile ghosted along her lips, and her fingers laced together as she set them on her lap. “Well, a lot of things have happened to me in the past few days, things that have weighed heavily upon my heart, and mind for that matter. I simply needed to be away from it for a time, but being alone was not what I wanted, so that’s where you come in; in which you’ve been ever gracious giving me your time.” Astria said, looking to the servant gently before smiling as she watched the ever returning blush creep along his cheeks. The boy looked as he wished to ask another question or at the very least speak, but before he could there was a squeal of happiness beside them.

While the servant instantly shot up off of the bench, Astria simply turned her head towards the noise, spotting a servant girl rushing towards them. “Lady Astria!” The girl chirped as she reached her. “The Queen has instructed me to bring you to your new chambers, and have the seamstress measure you for dresses.”

Astria looked up at the girl and nodded before getting up, letting her eyes fall to the boy’s before a gentle smile spread upon her lips. “Thank you for accompanying me Eric. I hope to see you again, even if it is in passing.” She said gently before looking to the girl and gesturing for her to lead the way. Leaving a very flustered and confused Eric behind them.

  
  


When they arrived at Astria’s room her eyes went wide. It wasn’t nearly as large as Loki’s chambers but it was still quite cavernous. The room was neutral colors, mostly soft beiges and a few darker browns, and a few bits of the decor was splashed in gold, contrasting the quieter browns. Poking her head around Astria opened one of the three doors in her room, finding that this particular one lead to a small study. It was different than Loki’s, not as many books lining the walls and the windows were much larger, allowing for ample amounts of light to come in through the glass. It was still a beautiful room nonetheless, harboring more whites than browns this time as the neutralness of the rooms continued. Closing the door slowly Astria glanced at the servant behind her, now noticing another older women next to her.

“Hello my lady. Excuse me for interrupting your exploration but may I take your measurements quickly?” The seamstress said, gaining a consenting nod from Astria and she walked over and stood in front of the women. It seemed like the older women procured the thin measuring tape from the air around her, but Astria remained quiet as the women worked. Starting with her neck and moving down her body, marking down the accurate number in a small notebook she had in her other hand. Once she was done, her gaze went up to the young women. “It will take a few days for us to get you a full wardrobe, but I promise you will have one soon enough.”

Astria looked at the old women and smiled gently. “Please do not feel so rushed. It is alright, I am fine with wearing what is given to me for the time being.” She said reassuringly as she looked to the women, who simply nodded to her and walked out of the room. The servant that came with her looked to Astria.

“I will bring you lunch in a short while.” She said before curtsying and leaving the room, leaving her alone. 

With everyone finally gone from around her Astria decided to look through the other two doors, which were what she had expected to begin with. One led to a large ornate bathroom that was covered in gentle blue and gold hues while the other led to an empty wardrobe, except for a few gowns that were hanging up. Astria assumed the Queen had lended her a few of her older designs for the time being. Walking up to one of the dresses she ran her fingers over the silky fabric, watching the silver beads gleam off of the pastel pink color. This was her new life for the time being, a life full of people serving her and pretty clothes that were obviously too expensive for someone of her rank. It made her heart tighten as she thought about her home, about how her father yelled for her to come back only a few nights ago, but she could never go back, not anymore.

She was an outsider there now, an outcast that was never wanted to begin with. Her own mother had spat at her with so much contempt that it scared Astria to the very core of her being. What would have happened had she not somehow caught the eye of the Prince. She’d be out on the streets, or even the woods, wishing for someone to help her, probably halfway starving and dirty. Reduced to be a beggar for the time being, but who would take pity on the outcast women who didn’t even have the same hair color as the rest of her race? Who wasn’t even a purebred like the rest of the people in this realm? No one, even the Queen would more than likely have trouble helping her, because she didn’t belong with the rest of the people here.

Finally she let her hands fall from the fabric of the dress she had been holding. If it hadn’t been such a fine and high grade material Astria more than likely would have worn a hole through it. Quietly she let out a small sniffle as she felt the sadness well in her chest, everything that had happened to her over the past few days finally rearing its ugly head. It was something she was used to doing, letting her mother scream and yell and beat her, and she just stood there and took it, riding the waves till they crashed into the sea. Then when she was alone and no one could hear her, she’d cry. She’d scream into her pillow and wail her heart out till her throat was hoarse and rough from the effort and emotions.

But right now, she didn’t feel like she could do that. She was suddenly put in this position where if she looked bad it would reflect badly on Loki. Granted he didn’t have the best reputation with women to begin with, but having his concubine looking ugly and crying in front of servants still wouldn’t help him. Still, the tears she wanted to keep from flowing gushed from her eyes and streamed down her cheeks, as if they alone would somehow heal the fracture forever carved in her heart. A divide that was set there by her mother, one that she could never repair enough to be able go back to her own family.

Astria moved from the closed off wardrobe to the main room of her chambers. Looking at the large window off to the side of her bed she walked over to it, leaning against the cold wall as she fought with her body and screamed at herself to stop the flow of water from her eyes. She hated crying, even if it did make her feel better she hated the feeling of everything she ever thought gushing out of her body of its own accord. But what stopped the tears for only a moment was the sight of Loki with Lady Sigyn on his arm, strolling along the path outside the castle.

The two of them together looked so regal, so lovely and sweet. With Sigyn’s tender smile as she talked animatedly to her fiance and Loki’s perpetual grin on his face. He looked genuinely happy to be in her presence. That’s when she felt the severe pang run through her heart. A sharp ache that made even the muscles in her arms hurt. Why did the sight of him cause her to hurt so bad? It’s not like she had any claim to him, it’s not like she liked him anymore than the next person. The only thing linking them was this so called soul bond and a few heavy conversations they had alone, and maybe the occasional comforting from the Dark Prince. There was nothing significant in her mind that would warrant such a feeling, but it was there, and the longer she looked on at the engaged couple the more the pain coursed through her. For the first time in her life she accepted the tears that had started to run down her cheeks. She appreciated them for the emotional release they allowed her to have.

“Maybe I should amend our little contract Sparrow, because it seems that you like to suffer without my knowledge.” Loki’s voice rang in her head as she tore her puffy red eyes from the window to the tall lithe man in front of her, his face showing concern and worry, but also a slight amount of irritation. “You tend to hide when you're in distress, and that does not settle well with me. As my soulmate I am to take care of you, mentally, physically or emotionally. So do not try to hide when you feel strained in any of the previously stated areas.” Loki announced sternly, but his face showed gentle concern as he approached the still crying woman. When he got close to her he reached out and cupped her cheek with his hand, using his thumb to brush away a few of the tears that still streamed down her face. Glancing out the window he finally saw what she had seen, and he couldn’t but let himself grin.

“But how are you… I saw you with…” Astria stammered, moving to pull back from him, thinking herself to be going crazy. But Loki’s other hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her into him gently.

“That is one of the many abilities of my seiðr Little Sparrow. I can make doubles of myself that are just as solid as I am.” He soothed as he tilted her face up so that he could look into her still wet eyes. “Is that scene what caused you so much distress, seeing me with Sigyn?” He asked curiously, not fighting the ever growing grin that spread across his face.

Astria simply stared up at him, still amazed that he was powerful enough to clone himself so realistically. But his question made her heart stutter and her face lit up red like a light. At first she had been crying over her family, and the bond she could never get back with them. But when she looked out the window, the tears had changed from the hurt caused by family to… Well she couldn’t exactly say what it turned into, but it was something Loki related for sure.

“Of-Of course not!” She barked suddenly, ripping herself away from his grasp and bringing her arms up to wipe away the still damp tears. 

Loki simply reached for her again, this time not being as gentle as he yanked her completely into his body, using his long and strong arms to lock her against his chest as he hummed. “I very much dislike when people lie to me Sparrow, especially when it's someone I treasure and hold dear. So why don’t you try that response again.” He said quietly, bringing one hand up from her waist to tap on her cheek gently. When Astria remained completely silent Loki sighed and carded his fingers through her long hair, just like he normally does when he’s around her. “Did seeing me with her make you sad Astria?” He prodded, looking towards the window as his eyes scared the bright blue sky outside. “I am sorry if it did but that is something-”

“Shut up Loki, just shut up.” Astria chided, her voice hoarse as new tears flowed from her eyes. But instead of pushing away from him like Loki was expecting, she wrapped her arms around his chest and pulled him into her body, holding on for dear life. Loki was stunned for a few moments, as every time he had tried to initiate contact previously she’d quickly try and run or push away, but this time she welcomed him and even reciprocated. After his initial shock Loki quickly wrapped his arms around her frame, holding her just as close as she did with him. 

The embrace went on longer than either of them had anticipated, but neither of them wanted to be the first to break the warm bond between them either, and that’s when Astria took a deep shaky breath and spoke. “It did hurt when I saw you two out there. But not because you were with her, but because you seemed so happy with her. There’s no point in having me around if you are satisfied with her Loki… Because I will just cause problems between Lady Sigyn and you.” Astria whispered to him, pushing her nose farther into his chest as she used his frosty pine scent to help calm the raging storm within her. “And that is the last thing I wish to be to anyone. A burden who only causes problems and gets in their way.” 

Loki’s frown deepened as he listened to the women in front of him talk. The way she put her own presence down made his heart constrict, and an urge to comfort and protect her from herself became prominent. “Astria you are not a burden I assure you-”

“You only took me because you pity me.” She suddenly barked out to him, a feeling of hurt, fear, and pain coursing through her suddenly. “Soulmate or not there is no reason for me to be in the palace. Lady Sigyn is your betrothed and I have no reason to be at your side, even if I am to be many feet apart from you for the rest of my life.” Astria cried to him, her hands balling into the thigh fabric of his tunic. The familiar sensation of her seiðr bubbled up in her muscles and her sorrow suddenly painted itself with fear. It had been so calm the past few days, the beast inside of her not rearing its ugly head since Loki and her had bonded. But now the familiar sparking of seiðr ran across her skin, making her whole body felt like static. Instinctively she went to push away from Loki, putting her hands on his chest and shoving against him as hard as she could, but he held her firmly. “Loki let go of me! It’s not safe!” She yelped, pushing against him desperately.

“You do not get to put yourself and your importance to me down in front of me like that then proceed to try and push me away.” He growled at her, gritting his teeth irritably as his hands clamped down possessively on her hips, making sure she had no choice but to stand pressed against him. “Even the night you came to me for help I could sense the lack of self worth you had in yourself. I do not care what that wretch of a mother told you or made her believe, but when you are with me, her words hold no worth.” Lok said, his voice deep and gravel-like as he attempted to steady to irritation inside of him. “As for your worth as my concubine, I hold you dear to myself. I would put in Sigyn’s position if I could, but she is to be my wife by contract. Unless I wish to cause the realm harm by breaking it. So here you are, my beautiful Sparrow, stuck in a cage that I am powerless to open for you.”

At some point Astria had started crying once again as she listened to Loki speak. His voice, while obviously angry with her, held a tender emotion behind it. One that comforted her to the core as she now clung to him once again. 

“Now, you must calm yourself down. Remember what I told you out in the Gardens? It is not a scary beast, it’s a lost child looking for something to hold onto.” He said soothingly, petting her soothingly as he felt the gentle prickles of her seiðr bouncing off of his skin. “So reach out to it now Sparrow, show it you are willing to guide it.”

Astria did her best to listen to what Loki told her to do. Closing her eyes she took in a deep breath, and just like before she let herself feel the seiðr inside of her. The sparking of power startled her and she wanted to run from the cloud of electricity that coursed through her veins. But remembering Loki’s encouragement she forced herself to stay, to feel the quiet storm within her and before she knew it the sparking slowed to a gentle tingle in her finger tips, while the seiðr followed through her effortlessly, slowly untangling itself from the tight ball of energy it had become. As time went on the sensation dissipated, and Astria no longer felt the power flowing through her overwhelmingly. So she pulled her face from his chest and looked up at him, not caring that her eyes were puffy and a gentle red.

“We will have to start your seiðr training soon Little One. I don’t wish for you to cause a thunderstorm during my wedding, I fear I would be the one to be struck.” Loki teased, smiling warmly as he listened to the women in front of him giggle softly, a genuine smile painting itself on her sweet features. “As for now.” Loki reached down and wrapped his arms under her knees before lifting her up, holding her bridal style before turning towards the bed. Once in front of it he gently threw the squirming girl into the middle of it.

“Loki what are you doing!” She yelped as she watched him languidly climb onto the soft mattress. Instinctively she turned to crawl off the bed but he swiftly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back into his chest. With a still protesting Astria in his arms he settled them onto their sides, a smile spreading across his face. “Loki we are still in our day attire and it is barely midday.”

“Very observant Little One.” He cooed mockingly as his fingers threaded through her comfortingly smooth and long hair. “But I wish to lay with you in my arms for a small amount of time before I must go back to the dullness of the palace.” He hummed before burying his nose into Astria’s neck, relishing in her sweet scent of vanilla and Lilacs. Completely contrasting the normal citrusy scent of orange and honeysuckle normally worn by Sigyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this train-wreck!  
Every-time one of you stick with me through this chapter my heart gets a little bit brighter!


	12. Chapter 12

A week went by after the day they had cuddled on her bed, acting as innocent as teenagers in love. Since that day Loki had started to spend more time with her, being around her in his free time, even when he was busy sorting documents and signing off on them he had her sitting next to him, reading a book quietly. It was all so peaceful, and the air between the two of them seemed to have lost a large amount of the tension that was there.

When Astria sat next to him and snuck small glances at his profile while he worked away diligently, she couldn’t help but admire how truly handsome he was. His sharp features and pale skin, framed by black abyss of his shoulder length hair. When she first met him and even the week or so after she never really looked at him properly, and scoffed at how the women cooed about him. But now she could see why, because he held a regal beauty that Thor could never hold.

Speaking of Thor, Astria had run into the loud Prince a few times over the week. Mostly when she was strolling around the Palace, contemplating what she wished to do, and stumbled upon the training grounds. He’d been very friendly throughout the whole encounter, he’d even called her Lady, even though she was only a concubine to his brother. The Prince had invited her to watch him spar against the warrior three and she agreed. Who in their right mind would decline the invitation from the preferred Prince? It’d look like a great insult to him and his title.

One afternoon while she was quietly watching Frandral go against Thor between reading pages Loki came out from the shadows beside her, grinning gently to her.

“If I knew you liked to watch bulky men grunt and throw fists I would have brought you to an arena instead.” Loki purred to her.

Astria let out a small squeak of surprise as the Dark Prince slithered up beside her. While he wasn’t the loudest of people when coming up to someone else, normally Astria had some sense as to when he was around. But this time he seemed to simply pop out of thin air. After a moment the girl quickly righted herself and cleared her throat. “I’m afraid that is not what I like to watch dear Prince. Prince Thor has simply invited me to watch and I’ve no reason to decline.” Astria said before bringing her gaze up to his, feeling like she had to turn her head up forever before she met his emerald green eyes.

“Ah, so you are watching for fun then yes?” He said, gaining a nod from the women sitting before him. Softly he hummed before turning himself to the two men fighting against each other. He simply stood there, watching them go against each other with heavy strikes and loud grunts of effort. Looking down at Astria he grinned slyly before making a soft nonchalant motion with his hand. The next thing she knew there were ten white doves flying into the air between Thor and Fandral. Frandral now unarmed as his broad sword had seemed to transform into birds in front of his face. The large man looked around wildly, taking only a few moments of glancing before his eyes landed on Loki.

“Loki!” He bellowed. 

Thor’s head perked up from the bow it was in, obviously trying to conceal a string of laughter. His eyes too fell upon his brother, and he smiled brightly. “Hello dear brother! Quite the entrance, though next time please wait till the training session is over for your tricks!” He chuckled out to his younger brother. Loki looked at the two of them and shrugged slightly, the grin he wore only moments before seeming to melt off of his face into a mask of indifference, but in his eyes there was a small amount of fondness packed deep within.

“My apologies, you were boring my Lady with your antics so I had to liven up the act for her. For I feared she’d die of boredom otherwise.” Loki retorted gently, watching as his brother walked towards the pair of them, stopping only a foot or two away from Astria.

“Is that so Lady Astria?” Thor asked, a pout playing on his lips as a slight sadness flashed upon his strong features.

“No! Of course not my Prince! Loki is simply trying to get a rise out of you.” She said defensively before shooting Loki a glare as he chuckled, a large grin of satisfaction spreading across his face. The Dark Prince went to speak but before he could there was a smooth high pitched voice that rang through the training grounds.

“Ah Loki! My darling I’ve found you!” Sigyn chirped as she made her way over to the three of them. When the women pushed her way beside Loki and found Astria sitting in front of him her sweet face turned sour, only long enough for Astria to catch it, before looking up at Loki and smiling brightly. “You promised the luncheon to me today Loki, remember?” She cooed, wrapping her arm around his.

Loki looked down at the women beside him, stiffening momentarily as she forcefully locked their arms together. “Yes I do remember my dear, how could I?” He said charmingly, smiling down at the women. But unlike the one he had only moments ago with Astria, this one didn’t make the skin next to his eyes crinkle with delight, and his bright white teeth didn’t get a chance to shine through due to the wideness of the smile. Looking down he quickly noticed Astria had dog-eared her book and closed it, moving to get up. “Astria I will see you-”

“Actually Loki!” Sigyn chimed in. “I believe it is time you spent the night with me! You’ve been so busy as of late, and it is my duty as your  _ fiance _ that I take care of you.” There was a soft venom behind the words as she glanced at Astria, tension filling the air between the two women.

“It is alright Prince Loki,” She said with a smile, failing to miss the slight amount of hurt that crossed over his face as she applied his Royal title. “Please enjoy your day with Lady Sigyn, alright?” Astria chimed sweetly, even though it felt as though a danger had been shoved through her heart. It was one thing to know Loki was betrothed to Sigyn, but to be reminded of it so harshly by her was anything but nice.

With a small curtsy to the royal couple Astria turned to leave, keeping her head down as she tightened her grasp on the book as she walked off. While behind her Sigyn smiled with satisfaction and Loki’s face fell into pained grimace. It was to be expected that Astria was to be run off by Sigyn, as by law she would be the more important one to keep happy. But that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt any less as she walked faster, simply wishing to be as far away from the women as she could.

Just like any other day Astria took her lunch to her chambers, perching herself at her desk in the study. A book set out in front of her, runes reading  _ The Beginning of  _ _ Seiðr _ . Loki had told her she needed some knowledge of the power that coursed through her, and before he would teach her how to control it and use it, she needed to finish the five hundred page book. Astria was one who loved knowledge of all kinds, so being assigned to read a book was a dream come true. Even with a heavy heart she sat diligently at her desk, taking small bites of her meal as her eyes never drifted from the pages in front of her.

Some time later, a bit before dinner, Astria heard the door to her chambers open and her head popped up. Pushing herself up from her desk she went out into the main room, stunned to find Lady Sygin standing there, arms crossed over her chest as she looked sharply at the other women.

“For a concubine you are rather annoying.” Sygin gritted out to her, irritation writing itself in the lines of her beautifully tanned face as Astria tilted her head in confusion. “You take up most of Loki’s time, leaving very little for me to use.” She grumbled.

Astria took a few steps closer to the women, her hands folded neatly in front of herself. “I am sorry about that Lady Sigyn. Prince Loki asks for my presence, and it would hardly do any good if I were to deny his requests. I hope that you understand that.” Astria said quietly, letting her gaze fall from the woman in front of her to the floor.

“Mm. Yes I suppose that is true.” Sigyn said, her voice laced with mocking sympathy. “But what really irritates me is that it seems to me you have poisoned his mind.” Sygin said coldly, taking a few intimidating steps towards the shorter girl. “All through dinner he sulked like a teenager, he didn’t smile at me or laugh like he normally does. You are poisoning my fiance, my soon to be husband, and I will not stand for it you little whore.” Sygin growled.

“Lady Sygin! I assure you I have meant to do no such thing! Really, I have only been-” There was a sharp crack that rang out in the large room, Astria head now snapped to one side. Pain blossomed from her cheek, starting with a searing heat and dulling into a sharp throb. 

“You will not argue with me girl!” Sygin growled to her, her eyes narrowing with anger as she gnashed her perfectly straight white teeth together. “I should have said no when he asked me permission to take you as a concubine, I simply thought it would help tame him until our wedding. I should’ve known a girl like you would make him drink your poison and twist him to your liking!” Sygin reached out, grabbing Astria’s long silver hair, yanking the poor girl into her so that their eyes had no choice but to lock. “Loki is mine, I begged my father to allow me a chance to show my worth to him. I trained all my life to be the perfect wife for Loki ever since he saved me when I was a young girl. I will not have some tainted cargo take him from me.” She barked in Astria’s face.

Something in Astria seemed to snap as she looked at the women in front of her. The words she spoke hurt her to the core. Was she really poisoning him with her presence? Was she really that terrible of a companion for him? But Sygin proclaiming Loki to be hers alone made Astria’s heart stutter and constrict. “No.” Astria said quietly, letting her gaze fall from the woman’s eyes to her chest, only for a moment as she steeled herself to the pain coursing through her. “Loki is not yours. He was chosen to be with me by the Norns themselves, not some flimsy contract that can be shredded with the swipe of a hand. I am bound to him through my soul, and him to me.” Astria growled to the women, baring her teeth threateningly. “You were never meant for this, otherwise you would have soul bonded to him the first time you tried.”

The last words from Astria’s mouth struck Sygin’s last nerve. Her face darkened, eyes slitting and her lips pressing into an unflatteringly tight line. “You will regret you ever said that little girl.” Sygin’s hand tightened in her hair, forcing Astria to flinch uncomfortably. Reaching up the women used her free hand to grip onto Astria’s throat, flexing her fingers teasingly against the flesh. “It’ll be so easy to simply make it look as though you killed yourself. You aren’t the most mentally sound now are you honey? So desperate for someone to praise you and accept you, and the smallest amount of wind can knock you down to nothing all over again.” Sygin grinned cruelly as she looked down at her. “You won’t be the last women I make disappear to get what I want. Afterall, rising in power is never pretty.”

With her dialogue done Sigyn tightened her grip on her throat, watching as the pads of her fingers pressed into the soft flesh. Astria frantically reached up, grabbing the woman’s wrist and pulling with all the strength she had. But the pure Asgardian held steady as she looked coldly into the eyes of the younger girl in her arms. It was then that Astria finally felt it, fear. The whole time she had been stoic or timid, but now she was scared for her life. Her seiðr began to swell rapidly, the static in her veins roaring alive with purpose. The grey of her eyes quickly transitioned to a bright gold, causing Sygin to falter, but only for a moment. But when Astria thought her seiðr would erupt from her, the symbol Loki had drawn on her cheek suddenly shined gold against her cheek. The seiðr that swelled in her body suddenly cooled down, the static suddenly calming down as a golden shield shimmered over her skin. 

A few seconds later Sygin let go of Astria’s throat and cradled her wrist, hissing in pain. “What kind of witchcraft is this! You burned me, you wench!” She barked angrily, but before she could make another attempt to harm Astria a tall figure loomed behind her, reaching out and wrapping their arms around her stomach and pulling her into their body.

“I think that’s enough for today, don’t you think?” Loki purred dangerously as he looked down at his betrothed. There seemed to be a switch that flipped in Sygin’s brain, for as soon as she realized who was behind her, her body went limp and she started whimpering like a wounded animal.

“Loki it was terrible! I came in here to have a nice chat with Astria and she just-”

“That’s enough Darling” He growled to her, his fingers pressing harshly into her sides. “Now, go to your room and wait for me.”

Fear suddenly painted Sigyn’s face as she listened to Loki’s words. “W-Wait Loki I’m not-”

“Do as you’re told otherwise when I walk into that room later, you’ll regret arguing with me even more than you will for attempting this little stunt.” His voice was quiet but deadly, and every muscle in his body was tense, ready to attack at any moment. But the point seemed to get across to the stubborn women as she quickly pulled away from his grasp and ran from the room. Then Loki’s eyes fell on Astria. In the time he had taken between subduing Sigyn and getting to her room the poor girl had collapsed into a ball on the ground, shaking with petrifying fear. Cautiously Loki padded over to the small girl, reaching his hand out to gently caress her head. A pang ran through him as he watched her flinch from his touch, but it didn’t deter him from his calming behavior. Once he was sure she wouldn’t run or scream from his touch he sat on the floor next to her, gently coaxing her to move into his lap as he tenderly cradled her against him.

“I am sorry for that Little Sparrow.” He whispered lowly to her, letting his voice drop to a soothingly deep octave. “I should have been more strict on her leaving me after the amount of contempt she had shown for you earlier.” He soothed as he carded his fingers through her hair gently, being sure to massage her scalp to offer another source of grounding touch.

Astria cried silently into his chest, gripping tightly to the front of his chest as she shoved her face into him, wishing for the comforting scent of Loki to submerge her into safeness. “I thought you weren’t going to come.” She cried to him, biting at her lips nervously. “Lady Sigyn hit me, and you didn’t come, and I thought I was going to end up dying to her. Because I couldn’t do anything against her.” As she spoke her body shook with the quiet tears that streamed from her eyes, dampening the Princes shirt. “I’m so weak compared to everyone around me. I can’t even find a way to speak what I think most of the time. How am I supposed to be your soulmate. Of all the people in the nine realms, you got stuck with the weakest one of all.” She said hoarsely, squeezing her eyes closed tightly as she tried to will the tears to stop flowing.

“No Astria.” Loki said sternly, but a gentleness was still there. Reaching down he gripped her chin, tilting it upward so he could look into her grey eyes, admiring the way the tears that spilled made them shine brighter than normal. “You are not weak Little One. You are simply still learning, but I assure you. That I will teach all you need to know from this day on. How to speak with confidence, how to hold yourself when others keep you down. I will guide you to your full potential. For now, you must hold on, until the day you can stand up on your own.” With that Loki offered a gentle smile to her, letting go of her chin so she could push her face into his chest once again.

They sat on the floor like that for a long while, watching as the sun went from slightly above the horizon to below it, gone from view until the following morning. Loki finally decided that the floor was not a comfortable option to sit in and got up, holding Astria to him as she continued to cling to him much like a koala. Loki approached the bed and bent to set her down onto the softness of it. But the women cling to him tighter, gripping onto his tunic for dear life.

“Astria you must let go so you can lay down.” He whispered, letting his hand gently rub along her back, hoping to soothe her.

“Don’t leave please. Don’t leave.” She cried hoarsely to him, leaning up to nuzzle her face into his neck, desperately wishing for any and all sources of contact.

Astria’s distress made Loki sigh, not from exasperation but from the defeat he felt at her fear and sadness. “Alright, I will stay with you for a while Sparrow.” He said before moving so he was sitting on the bed. Slowly he adjusted the both of them so they were laying on their sides, Astria still clinging to him for dear life. Once they were completely settled Loki started to hum quietly to her, massaging her scalp and smoothing out her hair in a repeating pattern. It didn’t take long for Astria to finally calm down, her tense muscles softening and the death grip she had on his body loosening enough for Loki to dislodge her from him. 

Once detached from Loki, Astria's rolled onto her side now having her back facing him as he continued to hum and soothe her. “Loki” She said quietly, running her fingers nervously over the silky covers of the bed, earning a resounding hum from him between the notes of his song she continued. “Do you… Do you love Sigyn?” She inquired softly, suddenly clutching the soft material of the bed in her hands.

There was a long silence between the two, even Loki’s hands had stopped moving along her hair and scalp just as abruptly as his humming had. “No Sparrow, I do not Love Sigyn.” He said firmly, moving his arm around her waist and pulling her into his body with a soft irritated growl. “Why would you ask that?”

“Because when you are with her, you always seem so serene and calm, happy sometimes. Do you respect her then?”

“I suppose you could say I respect her. She is a woman who was thrust upon me due to a contract my mother and father both agreed upon. The demure daughter with the fierce need to prove her worth to her family. Sigyn was fun to have around at first, as she was attempting to win my favor. But as time went on, her true colours slowly seeped out of the cracks of her facade.” Loki looked down at the women in front of him, smiling gently towards her. “Sigyn simply wants to be crowned Princess and be by my side to show she had the potential to do so all along. The faces I show when I’m with her are nothing more than that of courtesy to her and the people around us. For they perceive us as the perfect couple, dotting on one another endlessly and never wounding the other. A tug of war game that is stagnant. But they couldn’t be more wrong. Even the so-called love she has for me is false, harbored only for the fact if she stays here with me then she’ll be above everyone who ever doubted her.”

Astria was silent as she absorbed the information, wishing to memorize every little detail. “But you… You still bed her?” She asked, her voice no more than squeak as a blush started to form along her cheeks. The innocence of the women before him made Loki chuckle quietly behind her, running his fingers along the length of her arm.

“Yes I do, but it is few and far between. I still have my desires and wants after all.”

“Have you bedded anyone else since… We agreed to this?”

The small smile that sat upon Loki’s lips quickly vanished, replaced by a firm line. Swiftly he helped Astria roll over so he could gaze down into those innocent grey eyes of hers. Watching as they searched his face for any clue, any sign of what his thoughts were. “No, Astria, I have not bedded another woman besides Sigyn, and that has only been twice since then. Even so our encounters have been more work than pleasure for me.” He groused watching as the red of her cheeks crawled down her neck. “Because you are the person I wish to have under me, writhing and moaning in ecstasy. But you are not yet willing to give me yourself one hundred percent Little Sparrow, so I will wait until the moment you are ready.” Leaning down Loki placed a gentle kiss on the top of her forehead, smirking as the flush suddenly blossomed into the top of her chest.

“For now though, you do not need to fret over that. Right now you should be closing your eyes and being ready for sleep. You will need all of the energy you can get for tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?” Astria said, perplexed as she looked up at him. “What’s tomorrow?”

Loki let out a small chuckle. “Must I make you adverse in holidays of the Æsir well? Tomorrow is the Lunar festival, meaning there will be a feast and a dance within the palace.”

“Oh!” Astria squeaked before nodding in recognition. “Is it already that close to the annual harvest?” Loki nodded slowly.

“It also means we are that much closer to Sigyn and I’s wedding.” He groused under his breath before looking to Astria, watching as her shining eyes dulled suddenly at the reminder. “But that does not matter.” He added hastily, fishing for anything to bring the brightness back to her eyes. “What matters now is I will see you at the feast and the dance tomorrow.”

Astria looked up at him, a small amount of panic lacing her gentle gaze. “Me? At a feast? Loki I am only your concubine, Sigyn will be there with you as well, I do not think that is-”

“Yes, you are my concubine, so you will do as you are told. Sadly you won’t be able to sit next to me at the main table, but you will sit with a table of lesser nobles. Then when the food is done, I will come seek you out so I may have a few dances.” Loki purred to her, smiling gently. He watched as she opened her mouth to surely protest but he swiftly brought his hand up and placed a finger gently over her lips. “If you are to utter another word instead of closing your eyes and resting, I will bring you over my knee. It is your choice.” He growled playfully, loving the look of the returning flush that turned her pale skin bright red. But just like he had instructed she closed her eyes, pressing her face into his chest as she clung to him, using him as her source of security for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!  
I hope you all are enjoying the story!
> 
> Also I'm not sure how I managed to make this chapter so fast, I just had so much muse I had to sit down before it spilled out form my body.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is half/half it begins with Loki's POV then moves into Astria's! There's a line when we switch so you don't get lost so don't worry!  
Also, in the beginning we see a bit of a darker Loki, I hope it isn't to off putting!

Early the next morning Loki managed to slip from Astria’s tight grip. Gently setting her arms against the soft bedding and pulling the cover up to her shoulders. A gentle smile graced his lips as he gazed at her innocent face framed by her ever lengthening hair. Not wishing to leave without a trance completely Loki went to her study and took out a piece of parchment and a quill. Slowly Loki wrote, dragging the quill lazily against the rough paper. Once he was done he folded it neatly, walking out and setting it on her bed side table. With one last longing look he left the room, the gentle fondness he felt for the women leaving his face as he was reminded he still needed to deal with his wretch of a fiance.

It didn’t take him long to arrive at Sigyn’s chambers, for going knocking and simply walking in. As he had suspected the poor girl hadn’t slept all night, but instead was huddled in a ball on her bed, simmering in her own fear. When the door opened and slammed closed her bloodshot eyes quickly looked up at Loki and a soft gasp escaped her lips.

“Loki please listen, I really am sorry-”

“Shut your mouth, otherwise I will simply cut out your tongue instead of using a gag.” He growled, anger oozing from his very being. “How dare you attempt to harm her. My Soulmate of all things Sigyn, you must be suicidal. Is that what that was? Your attempt at getting me to kick you out of my life?” He spat cruelly to her, slowly stalking towards her, watching as her body started to shake and a small whimper escaped her throat.

“No! Of course not! I just.. She was… I..” Sigyn stuttered through her words, her eyes locked on the deadly look of a predator Loki wore.

“She what? Scared you because I was giving her more attention than you? Come now Sigyn, when have I ever paid attention to you properly. The whores in the kingdom got more attention from you than me.” Loki was now at the foot of her bed, leaning forward as he let his hands steady himself on it. “The only reason you are still able to breathe is because my parents seem to think that the contract your parents signed is very important. I am unsure of what they were thinking when they made that bloody thing, but know this, it is the only thing that is keeping you alive at this moment.” Loki said, now having completely crawled onto the bed and currently looming over the frightened Sigyn.

“I promise Loki, I won’t go near her again, I swear on my life.” Sygin promised shakily as she closed her eyes as Loki reached his hand out, gently caressing the smooth tanned skin.

“No, no you won’t.” Loki said, grinning widely as his gaze glanced down at the dress she wore before flicking up to her eyes. “Now, strip from your dress or I’ll do it for you. And right now, your punishment is severe enough, I don’t think you would want to add to it.” Loki purred cruelly before pushing himself up from the bed. He watched attentively as Sygin stared up at him, fear painting her pretty face. But she must have known not to anger him any more as she quickly got up from the bed and stripped herself of the dress, letting the silky material hit the ground. “Good girl.”

Loki then turned his back to her, not wishing to see her pitiful face any longer. Walking over to a small wardrobe at the side of the room he retrieved a dark wooden box. Taking it from its cushion of clothes Loki set it on the bed, watching as Sigyn’s eyes widened in panic. “No, no. You don’t get to try and run from me now. You sealed your fate when you went after Astria. This, unlike other punishments you have received from me, will not be pleasurable. And if you are to use your safe word, I will add an extra five hits you will receive at a later date, along with the remaining count that you did not receive.” Loki grinned maniacally to the trembling women, relishing in the fact that he could force such a high strung self centered women to such a state. “Now, stand in the middle of the room, arms above your head.” He said, watching as she hastily moved to do as she was told, obviously not wishing to add anything more to her current punishment. Looking down he unlatched the hooks of the box and popped it open, reaching into retrieve a thick wooden paddle. 

“You’ll receive 15 hits Sygin, and because I pity you ever so slightly, and I do not wish you to resent me for the duration of our marriage, you don’t have to thank me for them or count them.” Loki growled to the women, watching as her legs shook and her arms wobbled above her head. “Also, if you move your arms from over your head for any reason, you’ll add another 5 hits to your pristine skin.” He cooed devilishly to her. Once again his eyes traveled over her body, watching as the muscles in her stomach and thighs quivered in absolute fear. Loki had at one time found the form of her body at least carnally pleasing, but now that he looked at her closer after she had laid her hands on his Astria. Well, she was the most vile being in all the nine realms.

It was then that Loki decided to raise the paddle, letting it swing down with its own weight behind it. When it struck Sigyn’s skin there was a loud yelp from her as the wood hit her square in the back. Loki’s eyes narrowed as he watched the bronze of her skin flare a soft red. It made him more sure of himself, more secure that he was able to keep this outrageous women in line. So he struck her again, and again, and again, and again, each time putting more power and weight behind the paddle, until he got to ten. Taking a break as he heard Sygin’s broken scream of pain. All of the skin along her back was bright red, a few spots even attempting to bruise ever so slightly. Loki was breathing heavily, his wide chest raising and falling in rapid breaths. Reaching out he let his long thin fingers run across the seriously abused flesh of her back, watching as the muscles underneath recoiled and flexed with the need to get away. A hum of pleasure left him as he looked at the red painting in front of him, even though he had to drown out every quiet whimper and wail from the pathetic women in front of him.

“I must say Sygin, you took this far better than I expected you to.” He purred, letting his fingers travel up her spine lazily before coming to the top of her neck and allowing himself to tangle his fingers in her thick red hair. “So, I will be gracious, you only have to endure one more hit on your ever so sore skin. Just one more, you can be a good girl for me and do that right?” He cooed sadistically, watching as she struggled to nod her head in submission. “I’m glad we agree.” He said before letting go of her hair and taking a firm step back. He took a few moments to scan over her back, looking for the one spot that would force a painful scream from her lips. Because that’s all he wanted, was for her to realize the pain she put Astria through, the fear and the trauma forever etched into the innocent girls mind. Trailing the edge of the paddle along her spine Loki watched as her body shivered from the sweet sting, and once he thought he found his sweet spot he retracted. This time he let nothing hold him back, taking one last deep breath Loki let his arm swing, watching as the paddle connected with the searing red of her lower back. It was the moment that the wood hit her heated skin that Sygin finally let out the cry of pain he wanted from her the whole time. If he had not put a sound dampening barrier over her room when she first moved in, someone surely would have come to see if their soon to be Princess was being murdered.

With the punishment done Loki dropped the paddle heavily onto the bed, now taking the time to circle around to the front. It was a sight to behold. Sygin’s head hung and tears streaming down her face, dripping from her cheeks as they over flowed the streaks of wetness there. Loki reached out and cupped her chin with his fingers, forcing her to look up at him. His eyes were cold, and his face void of any and all emotion.

“What have we learned today dear?” He snapped sharply at her.

“A-A-Astria…” Sygin gasped, trying not to move for every microscopic movement of her muscles caused nothing but red hot pain to run through her veins. “Is not- Is not to be touched.”

“And who does she belong to?” Loki coaxed.

“She-She is yours Loki.” Sygin breathed, defeated as he let go of her face, letting her head hang loosely against her chest. Taking a small amount of pity on the women he tenderly coaxed her locked arms from above her head, helping her so they hung limply next to her. Then he guided her to the bed, helping her to carefully lay on her stomach as the redness on her back quickly turned to deep shades of purples.

“You are to stay in your chambers for today. The feast and dance tonight are off limits to you. Though I doubt you would be able to make it far without crumbling into pain on the way.” He said, teasingly running his fingers over the redness of her skin. “I will be sure one of your chambermaids brings you food and plenty of drinks. But I do not want to see you at all today Sygin.” He whispered sternly, watching as she weakly nodded to him and turned her head away, obviously wishing for him to be gone. “And Sygin, for your own sake my dear, don’t think any of what I have done today was a kindness to you. I simply do not wish for my betrothed blood to be on my hands before we can even setup the reception.”

With one last lingering look at this betrothed bruising back Loki turned on his heels and left the room, no longer caring what might come of her for the rest of the day. Of course he knew somewhere in that gently depraved mind of his that what he did was cruel. But he had not a care in the world. She had dared to hurt Astria, the girl who was rapidly taking his steeled heart and turning it soft. It didn’t matter if it was because of the bond between them, or if it was simply enhanced by it. The girl who had started out as a small curious side Quest to him was now his main focus, and he would do anything to keep it that way. Even if he had to harm a few people along the way.

______________________________________________________________________________

Astria woke up some time later as the morning sun peeked through the white curtains of her window. Opening her eyes as a soft groan came from her as the light forced her to squint and roll over. That’s when she realized Loki wasn’t in bed anymore. He seemed to like being quiet in mornings, like a panther stalking silently in a vast area of Savannah. Reaching out she laid her hand over the spot he had occupied all through the night. It was cold, signalifiying he had gotten up long ago. The thought made her pout, a frown tugging at her lips gently. She wished he would stay longer in the mornings. Of course she knew of his Princely duties, but still, his presence was ever calming and-

Wait, when had she started to think of Loki so highly in her everyday affairs. Yes, he had helped her through many rough times, but still, he had done nothing extravagant that would make it so she could harbor such thoughts. Could it be the bond they supposedly share causing her to feel like this? Having her want to depend on him and simply wish for his proximity at all times. Astria let out a loud tired sigh, honestly the longer she stayed in the palace the more complicated all of her emotions and thoughts became, maybe she needed a day away from the palace. But that also ran the risk of running into her father, or even worse her brother. While she had somehow managed to avoid her mother at all times, if she were to go into town she’d surely run into her wandering brother, or stumble upon someone who knew of her father and would relay the information of her presence. 

Deciding she had dwelled enough on her thoughts Astria pushed herself up into a sitting position. It was then that the still sleepy women noticed the soft yellow parchment neatly folded on her bedside table. Reaching out she grabbed it, unfolding it gently as her eyes scanned the contents.

_ Good Morning Astria, _

_ I hope you slept well. I apologize for leaving without informing you, but I had a few pressing matters that needed to be attended to this morning. Do not forget that I expect you to be at the feast and dance tonight my Little Sparrow. A few handmaidens from my mother will come to help you with your outfit a bit before sun down. I can not wait to see you again. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Loki _

_ P.S. You should opt for a darker green dress, with golden accents. I feel that you will find it suits you rather well. _

By the time she had finished reading the letter her face was slightly flushed. Loki wanted her to wear his colours! In front of Sygin no less! Surely he didn’t want for the other women to want to murder once again! Astria sighed loudly, running her fingers delicately over the dried ink. But he had recommended it, and it would be rude to decline the Prince’s wishes. With another heavy sigh Astria folded the note along the neat creases and got up off the bed, heading to the walk in wardrobe. 

When she walked in her eyes scanned the dresses to her left and right. The servants had separated the dresses between cool and warm colours. On one side hung the gentle pinks, a few yellows and a few different shades of soft greens. Though the only colour that she lacked were the vibrant reds, but for obvious reasons she could not be seen wearing that colour while being Loki’s concubine. The other side hung the cool colours, the deep ocean blues and ever darkening purples, hidden behind them were the dark evergreen dresses who’s colours were directly taken from Loki’s armour, at his request of course. Half the time Astria was never sure which dress to wear half the time, and though she hated it, she ended up asking a chambermaid to help her dress appropriately for the day.

This time was going to be no different, she’d surely need the help of the small arsenal of women to help her for this event. But that was a worry for later in the day, for it was still early on in the day and Astria was wasting time she could be using to read. She dearly hoped the sooner she finished the book Loki had assigned to her the sooner their lessons would start. Granted they may end up few and far between as Loki was still a Prince, a busy one at that, and had many other things to do. But anything he could do to help her tame the slumbering beast inside of her would be a blessing from the Norns. 

Astria walked from the wardrobe and closed the door behind herself, letting the latch click softly as she walked across the room to her study. There she found the book she had left last night, still open to the page she had left it, before Sygin had come in and attempted to harm her. Walking over to the cozy desk she sat down, tucking the night gown neatly under herself before sitting on the chair. But when she looked down she was shocked to see words marking the margins of the book, only a few words that were in the ever familiar writing style only Loki possessed.  _ You’ll Learn to Fly Soon. _

  
  


Time passed slowly for Astria that day, every time she glanced up from the book in front of her the slower and slower the sun seemed to set. It was cruel really, the poor girl feared the ball that was not only an hour or so away. But she was also excited to be able to attend. When she was little, sometimes her mother would forget about events like these and take her to work anyways. During these times Astria found it easy to sneak away from her ever stern mother and run to the ballroom, spying on the servants as they hurriedly set up the last minute preparations. But of course all good things came to an end when she’d run into one of the Royals. A few times she had run into Thor while he was walking the halls. The young teenage Prince would look curiously at the still young girl in front of him. Each time he’d ask to take her home, or if she was a servant's child. But before he could reach out and touch her, the All-Mother and her own mother came walking calmly down the hallway.

There were many other times were Astria had ran into the other Royals throughout her life. She hated standing with her mother and listening to the old crows around her talk about their children being married off to wealthy men, or that their sons were strapping young boys that were looking to be courted. Their chats bored her to death, so when she could she’d slip her mother’s watchful gaze and explore the castle, no matter the event. But one day, during a ball much like the one that was to be happening soon, Astria stumbled upon a young Loki. Dressed in his formal armour, hair only reaching the bottom of jaw and slicked back as it forever would be, a perpetual look of indifference painted on his chiseled face. She watched him bow kindly to the women in front of him before taking her hand in his, the rest of the couples following his lead as the music became a loud chaos of noise. It was then that a young Astria hoped one day she’d be able to share a dance with the Dark Prince, and be able to experience his flawless steps and smooth sweeps.

A loud knocking on her chamber doors startled Astria from her thoughts. Quickly closing the book and doggy-earring the page she went to open them. There stood her small team of chambermaids, all of which were eagerly bouncing from foot to foot in front of you. Stepping aside she let the few girls in, watching them carefully as they walked in.

“My lady did you choose a dress? We must see it so we can decide on what to do with your hair!” Chirped one of them, a bright smile crossing her soft features.

Astria’s face grew a soft red at her question, turning her head to the side as she sighed. “I was hoping you could help me-” Before she could even finish her sentence the women were pulling her to the wardrobe, chirping happily as they went. When they entered they immediately went to the cooler tones, chattering between each other as they ran through the cool tones of blue and purple, oddly enough steering away from the deeper greens.

“Um, excuse me, but Prince Loki” As she spoke his title everyone fell quiet and their eyes locked onto her, apparently his name alone was an attention grabber. “He requested I wear green tonight, so, if you could try to find one suitable in that colour..” Astria said quietly, watching as the women glanced at each other before they started chattering again as they sifted through the dresses.

After a few more moments the women decided on an ever green dress that was made of silk and flowed out from the bottom. The material was soft and gentle against her skin, and since she would be wearing it for a while tonight she was glad it was none of the rougher materials she had in her collection. With the dress now chosen the women shooed her from the room back into her own chambers, and had her sit at the vanity. From there they all worked together to fuss over her appearance. By the time they were done with her makeup and hair the sun was almost completely hidden behind the horizon, and the bright blue of the sky was slowly turning to its normal deep purples and blues before black engulfed the ocean of colour. 

While Astria was busy staring shocked at herself in the mirror, there was a gentle knock on the door and the chamber maids all looked at each other momentarily. But their hesitation only lasted a few seconds as one of them opened the door.

“My Prince!” The woman chirped, surprised by his appearance as she dropped down in a courtesy. 

“Is Astria ready to go to the feast?” Loki inquired, his voice laced with impatience as his eyes scanned the portion of the rooms he could see.

“Ah! Yes, come in and see!” Chimed the chambermaid happily as she took a few steps back to get out of the way of the Prince.

Eagerly Loki pushed into the room, turning to the side before his eyes went wide. In front of him Astria sat, her hands folded shyly in her lap as she looked down at the floor. Her long silver hair was now braided and twisted into a delicate bun with a few strands of hair framing her face. Thankfully the woman he had assigned her decided to simply enhance her natural beauty, opting for darker neutral tones for her eye-shadow and a soft sweet pink lip gloss. His eyes traveled down her face and to the strapless sweetheart neckline that left room for the golden serpent pendant to glitter and shine with grace.

While Loki was appraising the woman in front of him, she too was taking a small assessment of him in his traditional warriors armour. Though there wasn’t much that could possibly be wrong with the man in front of her. The thick leather that held snugly to his body showed off his lithe form and broad shoulders. The evergreen cape that draped behind him made him seem all more like a regal Prince. Now all he needed was his golden helm and it would all scream Royalty.

“Do you find my appearance to your liking Prince Loki?” Astria said shyly, her gaze that was once roving over his body from head to toe now shifting to the floor.

Loki was still stunned seeing the woman in front of him. Of course he knew she was a beautiful creature to begin with, but seeing her dressed up like a proper noble lady with the added look of pure innocence upon her face shook his very being. But quickly he cleared his throat and a wide grin spread across his face. “Of course you are Little Sparrow.” He cooed to her before glancing at the chambermaids around him. “You are all dismissed, thank you.” He said smoothly, watching as the woman eagerly fled from the room.

With them gone Loki was free to approach the woman in front of him. Reaching out he wrapped his fingers around her chin and tilted her head up, forcing her gaze to meet his. She was obviously nervous, the muscles in her face tensing momentarily and relaxing a few moments later. “You are almost too pretty to leave this room Sparrow.” He purred to her sweetly, watching as her normally pale skin lit up red with embarrassment. Swiftly Loki held out his other hand, just so it was in her line of sight, and slowly small golden particles shimmered in the palm of his hand. After a few moments there was a small golden hair clip in his hand. 

“While I admire the chambermaids giving you touch of me through this.” He said, reaching down and running his fingers over the serpent pendant hanging loosely from her neck. “I would like to add my own touch to the master piece in front of me.” Loki said before walking behind her, letting his fingers trace along the column of her throat as he went. It took him only a few seconds to push the clip into the stem of her bun, making sure to securely clip it before letting it go. He stood behind her for a few more moments, simply letting himself indulge in the feeling of his fingers on her smooth skin. It was then that his fingers ran up the back of her neck, finding an oddly raised patch of skin at the base of her skull. Cautiously Loki let his fingers run along the patch of skin, slowly tracing out the shapes of three distinct triangles.

Just as quickly as he had found it, he lost his ability to explore it more as Astria’s hand clamped over the area. Loki’s brows furrowed in confusion as he regretfully retracted his hand. When he looked down at her, he was shocked to see fear glazing over her eyes. Her sweet features contorted in a mixture of horror and disgust.

“Astria… What is the matter? Did someone put that there?” Loki said, his voice dropping and octave at the thought of someone laying their hands on her. But he still maintained a calmness in it that worked to soothe the panicked girl in front of him.

Shaking her head she looked down at the ground, the nails on her fingers now digging into the upraised patch of skin. “No.. No.. The only person who put that there were the norns.” She said quietly, letting her nails drag lazily down the area. “My mother always said that I was cursed and this was the seal that proved it.. A birthmark I could never get rid of.” Astria laughed quietly, a small huff of sorts that exuded bitterness. 

Loki’s heart clenched as he heard her speak. The girl in front of him had gone through so much in her childhood, endured much from that snake of a mother. Without thinking further Loki leaned down and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, holding her tightly to his chest. Leaning his head down he placed a gentle kiss on the mark, hating the fact that she stiffened so painfully in his arms.

“You are not cursed Little Sparrow. Remember what I told you about your  seiðr it’s not a curse, I assure you. If it were then my mother and I would be cursed as well.” He said calmly, having to tamp down a chuckle as he watched her profile turn into a look of panic. “Hush.. Hush.. I am not saying you are implying such things Sparrow, I am simply putting it into perspective. The seiðr inside of anyone can be majestic and powerful, with the proper training that is. And you will start your training once you have read the book I gave to you.” He said gently before walking around to stand in front of her. “But for now. I only wish to show the rest of the world how beautiful you are in that dress.” Loki said before extending his arm to her.

Astria’s eyes widened as her gaze quickly shifted to him. “You wish… For others to see me?” she said, her cheeks quickly filling with colour as her gaze shifted down to the silky material of the dress in her lap. “What.. What about Lady Sygin.. You are to be by her side during the feast, I can not-”

Before the woman in front of him could finish her sentence Loki gently set one of his fingers against her lips, essentially shushing her to silence. “You worry too much Sparrow. Do you forget who I am?” Loki purred, watching as she quickly shook her head. “Then always remember, that I do not care what others think. When I wish to do something I will do it, regardless of protocol or what is required of me. Because what is mine, is mine, and I will do what I wish with it.” He said, smiling gently to her before moving to retract his hand from her mouth. “But, tonight, Sigyn is not feeling well and on my order will be resting and being tended to in her chambers for the night. So that leaves one spot at the table empty, for none other than you. If you’ll take it, that is.”

Astria simply gazed up at the tall figure in front of her, so confident and imposing as always. His words caused her heart to flutter softly in her chest, and the cool warmth of his hand soothed her enough that it caused her to miss the sensation of it when he pulled away. But when she looked into his eyes, it showed he was softly pleading with her, as if he were scared she’d say no or reject him. It was such a contrast to his perfectly straight body and ever neutral or mischievous expression upon his face. So Astria did what anyone in her position would do. She reached her hand out, ever so slowly, and hesitantly let her smaller one fall into his large open palm. Much like the snake he was associated with, his hand snapped closed around hers as if scared she’d pull away if he gave her the chance. But the pleading his eyes that caused Astria’s heart to clench and throb softly with grief change to excitement and joy as the heat of her hand mixed with the coolness of his.

“Well then” He said calmly, a sweet mirthful smirk spreading across his face. “Let’s go show the palace the beautiful woman I've been hiding away.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first of all, I'm so sorry this update took longer than intended to come out! i ended up breaking up with my boyfriend Valentines night, and then I got hit with a serious illness that kept me from functioning for a whole week. So, my ability to write was nonexistent. I hope you can forgive me!  
Also this is Astria's Dress: https://www.jdsbridal.com/images/promdress/PD18013-Grace-green-off-shoulder-mermaid-prom-dress-evening-gowns-with-train.jpg
> 
> As always thank you so much reading! Don't forget to comment as they always make me smile!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that I have not updated in a month! With everything happening in the world right now it has been so hard to write! I hope that this chapter is at least decent and makes up for my absence!

Astria held tightly to Loki’s arm as they walked quietly down the hallways. Her chambers weren’t far from the feast hall and with each step they took the louder the chatter got. With each sharp click of her low heels, her heart stuttered in her chest and anxiety tore its way through her muscles. Absently Astria clutched and unclutched Loki’s arm as if kneading his arm much like a cat would make the anxiety and fear melt away. But after a few moments of this, Loki brought his free hand up and settled it on top of hers, halting her from her anxious ticks.

“You are overthinking Sparrow.” He chided as his gaze settled on her. “Remember what I said, I do not care what the others will or will not say. Or what looks they may give when we walk into the room.” A gentle smile spread across his lips as he looked at her. “Just try and have fun, I will protect you. I always will.” He reassured her as they neared the entrance to the feast.

The door itself was something to marvel at, with its gold plating covering the heavy hardwood interior. Raven’s dotted it as they protruded from the door, flapping their wings as they went up and up. Trees sprouted from the ground as the branches reached for the top, leaves stuck in the air forever as they fell. One of the guards looked to the couple, a curt nod was given before he stepped aside and pulled the heavy door open effortlessly.

When the door was opened Astria thought she would faint, at least sixty people were in the room already, all of them yelling over each other to tell their table mates a story. One main table sat in the center of it all, housing where the Royal family and advisors would sit. From there smaller tables littered the room, all of which seemed to be filled to the brim with people, as the only open spots were to the left of Odin. 

“Are we late?” Astria chirped fearfully as her body pushed into Loki’s side, a mischievous grin spreading across his features. 

“No, I may not like being around so many people at once, but that wouldn’t keep me from being punctual. They simply couldn’t contain themselves and got here early.” He whispered to her as they walked into the room. Loki was her pillar, both physically and mentally as she was leaning on him quite heavily, as they walked through the busy tables of people. The moment they two of them neared the table the chatting stopped immediately and all eyes fell on them. Astria couldn’t tell if it was her that caused it or simply the presence of the Dark Prince she was so desperately holding onto.

As they passed by the tables the chatting started once more, but this time it was hushed and hurried as if they were scared to be caught for their gossip. It didn’t take long for them to get to the Royal table, though being this close to Odin made Astria bristle and her already pale skin paler. But thankfully as they maneuvered to their spots Frigga and Thor stood, one smiling broadly and the other offering sweet encouragement. 

“I am glad you made it Loki,” Frigga said warmly as he approached her. The woman reached out and hugged her son gently, a normal display for her and her sons at any feast. “I am also glad to see you’ve brought Astria.” She stated, letting go of Loki as her eyes fell upon the other woman, her sweet smile widening at the sight of her. “I see my handmaidens took very good care of you.” Frigga said, moving to hug the blushing and timid girl. Once the Queen got through the greetings, she returned to her seat.

Loki looked to Astria and gestured to her as he pulled out the chair next to Frigga. Gingerly she sat down on the plush cushions, shivering slightly at the softness. Once Loki had Astria settled he sat down to her right, directly next to Odin whom he looked up to and nodded at respectfully.

“Father” He said softly as he looked at the older man.

“Loki, I am glad to see you join us, normally you try to get out of these events.” Odin said gruffly as his gaze fixed on his youngest son.

“Yes well, I thought this time I wouldn’t put up such a fuss about it.” Loki said dryly before looking away and glancing at Astria, watching as she fidgeted nervously with the napkin on her plate. Seeing as Loki seemed as though the conversation was over Odin rose from his chair, heavily tapping Gungnir on the golden floors. 

“Now that my son has arrived,” Odin said loudly, his voice booming through the large room. “Let the feast and music begin.” He concluded before sitting down once again, letting Gungnir sit next to him. 

Astria watched with fascination as servants flooded into the room milliseconds after Odin’s command. Each servant held a large plate piled high with food. From lean cuts to heavy meats to delicate berries and sweets. Each one set their plate down at a table, leaving the participants to jump from their spots to pile the food on their delicate plates. But Astria remained quiet and unmoving as she watched the warriors three jump for the same roast while Sif rolled her eyes and properly set a few cuts of red meat on her plate. Having never been to a feast before except for a few fleeting moments when her mother worked them, it was an odd thing to witness. The only people in the room showing some decorum being the two she was currently sandwiched between and a few of the higher-ranking noble ladies speckled throughout the room. Sadly Astria wasn’t allowed to dwell too much on the behaviors of the people around her as Thor’s loud voice startled her from her thoughts. 

“Lady Astria, you must eat as well!” He boomed joyfully as he looked at her.

“O-Oh, yes I will.” Astria said, smiling softly to him even though he tilted his head. Out of good nature Thor reached out and grabbed the leg of a nearby pheasant, a loud _ crack _coming from the carcass as he tore it from the socket.

“Here, try this as well.” The Prince said, smiling widely before taking a large bite of the boar he had in his other hand. The gesture was sweet, and Astria knew he only did it to be kind and try and make her feel better, but it also startled her. 

Loki took notice of the small interaction and couldn’t help the small chuckle that came from him. The noise seemed to startle many of the people in the room as the patrons fell quiet at the sound. “Brother, I do not think she has the same eating style as you.” He said before grabbing Astria’s plate and holding it out so Thor could set the large leg on it. Taking the plate Loki brought it back and set it down in front of Astria. “If you cut here and here first the meat will be easier to pull off with your fork.” The Dark Prince said as he pointed towards the special points before handing the very quiet girl her utensils.

Astria looked to Loki and simply nodded, taking the utensils from him as she slowly started to cut into the food on her plate. Quietly she sat there, slowly eating as her eyes scanned the people around her. They were all smiling and joking, some of the men having gotten their feathers ruffled at one point were trying to puff out their chest to impress the women around them. Thor and Loki were in conversation about some of the politics of the realms while Odin oversaw everything. But Frigga remained relatively quiet just like her, though a few of the noble ladies at their table engaged her in conversation before she returned to quietly listening and occasionally looking to Odin. Even though Loki wasn’t looking at her most of the time, he would slide a few fruits or sweets onto her plate while conversing, all of which she loved and happily ate.

Astria felt like the black sheep of the whole event. She wasn’t even a proper noble lady and Thor gave her the title of Lady when he addressed her. It made her panic and she so desperately wished to correct him when he spoke to her, but it would be much too rude to do that to the crowned Prince. Letting her eyes trail away from the dense vanilla pastry on her plate she glanced at Loki. He seemed to be enjoying himself at least a small amount as he spoke to his brother, and occasionally his father, never once glancing out to the other men or woman at the table. Maybe she shouldn’t have come, told him she didn’t feel well or that it wouldn’t have been a good idea for her to come. With her being so inside of herself it probably looked bad on him. The Prince took a woman not his fiance to a feast and she didn’t even try to talk to the others around her.

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted as Loki leaned down next to her ear. “You are thinking too much.” He rumbled to her, letting his left hand come to hold her right one, allowing his fingers to tangle in between hers. “At this rate, if you keep disobeying my wishes I may have to punish you.” He cooed, a teasing smirk on his lips as he leaned back into his own chair, admiring the thick haze of blush forming on her cheeks. 

Astria was momentarily terrified at the prospect of being punished. How could she possibly control her wild thoughts? She wasn’t a Princess or higher noble lady who had training to keep themselves prim and proper from birth. Having spiraling thoughts was normal for a woman like her. But one look up at Loki’s teasing smirk told her he was merely playing with her. The look of terror on her face changed to one of a sulking child as she looked away from him, letting her eyes fall onto the now empty plate. Loki merely squeezed her hand comfortingly. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Frigga gesturing to Odin, a very “I told you so” expression written on her face. Though when Astria turned her head to look at the Queen the look was gone and her hands were folded back into her lap, and the ever sweet smile of the AllMother was plastered on her lips.

Suddenly one of the servants that had been bustling around the area stopped beside the Allmother and respectfully bowed to her. Quickly approaching her, after granting permission, the timid woman whispered to the Allmother who simply nodded. After a few moments, the woman scurried away to continue her work while the Queen looked to her youngest song.

“Loki.” She called out gently, watching as his attention was instantly taken from Thor and his father and given to her. “Some of the noble ladies have asked to share the opening dance with you.” She said to him watching with apt attention as her son’s face turned into one of irritation.

“I will decline their request,” Loki said simply before glancing at Astria, choosing to say no more on the subject before he looked to Thor. “Brother it would seem our guests are growing bored of feasting for the time being. Go fetch your dance partner so we may allow them some other source of entertainment.” Loki said blandly, waving his hand at his brother as if to dismiss him. But the small action only earned a joyous chuckle from the loud man across the table.

“I suppose I should go repair one of the maiden’s hearts you just broke.” Thor said before rising from the table to seek a dance partner.

Loki rose as well, his hand still locked tightly with Astria. When she went to pull away to let him go alone, the Dark Prince narrowed his eyes at her and gave her arm a healthy tug. “Come with me, Sparrow.” He said lowly, his voice quiet enough for only those directly around him to hear. 

“Where are we going? Don’t you need to start the dances with Thor?” Astria protested softly to him as she stood up. Though she could have sworn she heard a soft snort from the Queen behind here.

“Yes, that is what I am doing,” Loki said as he narrowed his eyes at her, gently pulling her up from her seat. “With you.” He stated firmly, now having her standing he quickly walked to the other side of the room where the musicians stood at attention. Each one was preparing for a long night of playing, going through as they gave each instrument a last-minute polish or tune. 

“Wait... Loki why me? What if I don’t know how to dance-” She said hurriedly but her comment only earned her a very challenging look. “Okay, I know how to. But still, wouldn’t it be better to dance with one of the nobles?” Astria inquired gently as she looked up at the Dark Prince, worrying and anxiety slowly painting her face.

Loki couldn’t help the sigh that left his lips as he looked down at the meek creature in front of him. “Remember what I said before we walked into this room? That I do not care what others will or will not say or think.” He reminded her gently, letting the hand that wasn’t holding her hand cup her cheek gently. “I wish to dance with you tonight Astria, not anyone else. Just you in my arms, while we move to the music that we’ve heard so many times before. Do you think you can humor me just for tonight Little Sparrow?” Loki whispered, a hint of pleading sorrow laced in his voice as he gazed down at the now surprise woman before him.

Astria simply stared at the Prince in front of her. It wasn’t the words that surprised her really, as Loki was known for his honey-coated words, but the very subtle emotions he held behind them is what did it for her. Never once had she seen the Prince seem so morose or sorrowful so openly in front of her. She had seen glimpses of it in the past few weeks, but now he seemed so vulnerable as if he were a small child sheepishly asking for an expensive toy. 

Without giving it much thought Astria reached out, letting her fingers gently settle upon his cheek as she looked up at him. “I would humor you any night my Prince.” Astria said gently as she watched the Prince’s eyes widened with surprise. But it was quickly replaced with relief as he gazed at her.

Many things danced across Loki’s face as he regarded the woman standing in front of him. Astria could see he wanted to say many things, or maybe it was simply one thing. Well, whatever it was, he seemed to push it aside. In favor of placing one large strong hand on her hip while the other intertwined their fingers together. 

“Stretch your wings and show them how pretty you can fly Sparrow.” Loki purred to her as the soft sound of musical instruments filled the room. Without further warning, the Dark Prince took the first step, allowing Astria to follow him as they moved gracefully to the beat of the music. 

The song was slow at first, as per tradition, but as the seconds went by the tempo of the song picked up and allowed for easier less calculated steps. Loki took advantage of this as his steps doubled in speed, taking Astria by surprise for a split second before falling into step with him. A scowl appeared on the woman's pretty face as she looked up at him, only to get a sly smirk in return.

They were in front of a good portion of Asgardian nobility and he had the gall to try and make her look bad in front of them. Simply because he thought dancing faster without giving her time to adjust was amusing. Well, two could play at his little game.

Without warning, just as he did, Astria stepped between his feet tugging the Prince the opposite direction as well. It startled him as the smaller woman started leading the dance, changing the style to her liking. Unlike her, Loki didn’t physically show his surprise, knowing better than to let the people of Asgard see his slip up. But he did show it by raising a skeptical brow towards his dance partner.

Astria led the dance for all of a minute before Loki out-stepped her, causing the white-haired woman to stumble ever so slightly in his arms. It took a great amount of self-control for Loki not to let the snicker in his throat go past his lips. But when she looked up at him, instead of a scolding look, there was nothing but fierce challenge in her eyes. Amusement painted the Dark Prince’s features as he looked down at her, offering a challenging raise of an eyebrow to her.

From there, it was like a fire set ablaze between the two of them. While the music continued strongly in the background, the two of them fought and struggled to lead the dance. Neither of them stuck to the same pattern of movement for long, making strong jostling movements to redirect the other. Through it all, neither of them dared to tear their eyes from the other’s, both of them so intently focused on the other it was intimidating for anyone to watch.

Both of them were so intensely battling and intently focused on the other, they didn’t notice Thor and his partner stop dancing, watching in awe at the pair. Everyone else quieted their conversations in favor of watching as well, a dead silence running over the participants of the feasts. For no one had ever seen such intense movements outside of battle, and that’s what this was.

There were no words spoken from either side, no expressions beyond challenge written in their eyes and Loki’s knowing smile. But there was a silent conversation happening between the two of them. One that screamed raw emotion as both sides tried to understand the other, moving with each other, and then against, as they learned the rhythm and flow of their bodies. It was like electricity coursing through their veins as weeks worth of emotions and unspoken truths poured into their silent movements, and it was surprising that no one outside of the dancing pair could feel it.

It felt like years went by as they continued their graceful dance, at times it lost its grace in favor of harsh swings and twirls as they communicated through actions. But both of them became aware of the music's dimming tone and their movements slowed. All the way until the instruments stopped and the pair stood in the open, pressed against each other and panting as they stared into each other's eyes.

No one knew who broke the silence with the first clap, but whoever did prompted the others around them to do the same. It was no time at all before the large room was filled with loud clapping and a few whoops of enjoyment. It was those sounds that pulled the pair out of their locked gaze and brought them back to reality. 

Loki looked around the room, grinning ever so charmingly at his people. While Astria moved to pull away from the Prince, but it was no use as his hands gripped painfully to her. As if to tell her she was not to go anywhere. So instead she pushed her face into his chest, hiding her flushed skin and embarrassed expression.

Once the clapping died down, Loki hastily walked with Astria out of the dancing area, weaving the two of them into the crowd around them. Of course, everyone parted in order to allow the pair through, while others started to pair up and dance to the next song. 

“Brother!” Thor boomed joyously to them, pushing his way through the dispersing crowd as he approached the both of them. “Lady Astria, that was quite the show you put on. Was it rehearsed in private?” He asked kindly as he looked between the two of them with gentle eyes.

Loki let out a small sigh, giving his brother a pleading look. That alone seemed to make the large Prince go silent before mumbling an apology before leaving the two. With him out of the way, Loki continued to walk with Astria out of the feasting hall. Both of them completely oblivious to the fact Frigga was grinning ear to ear as she watched them leave. Making a small gesture to Odin who simply huffed in irritated acknowledgment to his wife, but a small appraising smile tugged at his lips as he watched his youngest son.

With Loki so hell-bent on getting them away from the prying eyes of his people, they ended up at Astria’s room in under a few minutes. Once inside the Prince allowed for her to pull away from him. Now out of his arms, she drew in a deep breath, closing her eyes before looking up at him. Her eyes full of uncertainty and fear.

“You -- You felt that right? I wasn’t just going insane while we danced?... And what was that about? The trying to make me look bad. You knew I was insecure to begin with, why would you try and make me look like an idiot in front of people.” Astria questioned softly. While her words were tense and laced with hurt her eyes were soft and pleading.

Loki simply sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “You realize that is a question that should be answered by simply knowing my title. I was only playing with you, I wanted you to have fun, I didn't mean to bring her any emotional harm” He whispered, letting his eyes fall to the floor. “As for the sensations… I felt it too.” There was a long silence between the two of them. Astria waited, wanting him to elaborate on how it felt on his end. Anything really, even an explanation as to why it happened. But she got nothing from him.

“That’s it?” She questioned. “Just you felt it, no telling me anything more?” Astria mumbled, her voice turning from tense to irritated.

“I do not wish to speak about it at this time Astria.” Loki said quietly, moving to turn towards the bed.

“Why not?” 

“Because I am not ready to.”

“Not ready to do what? Talk about what is happening between us? If it’s the bond that's causing it or if its-”

“I am not ready to have to choose between my heart and my people.” Loki snapped, raising his emerald green eyes to her silver ones.

Astria felt like her heart had been stabbed with a dagger as she looked to him. Pain sparked through every nerve in her body and tears slowly started to form in her eyes. Throughout the few weeks, she’d been in the palace and slowly building a bond with Loki, she thought she’d been getting somewhere. Been making some kind of breakthrough to show him that she could be worth his time and that she wasn’t some trophy. But it seemed all of that was for nothing.

“Please leave.” She choked out as she watched him begin to kneel on her bed. His eyes instantly shot up to her eyes, taking in the distressed state she was in. A moment of realization flitted over his face and he quickly scrambled to get off the bed, taking long strides to cross over to her. “Don't,” Astria said meekly, putting out her hands. Loki instantly stopped in his tracks, looking down as a few tears spilled from her eyes.

“Astria I did not mean-”

“No” She bit out to him, bringing her watery gaze to meet his concerned one. “I don’t want to hear it. I was wrong to think that maybe you could have set aside Sigyn for me. Were all of the last few weeks a game to you? Just so you could get a willing woman to fuck.” Astria growled angrily to him, but pain dominated her tone.

Loki swallowed thickly as he took in the pained look on his Soul Mates face. “Astria I promise. That is not what I want from you.” He took a small step closer, letting one hand reach out. “But I can’t just leave my people. I can’t just stop the contract I have with Sigyn. Thor is to be crowned king one day, but I can still help my people by marrying her in order to keep peace.” Hesitantly the Prince reached out, only to get his hand smacked away.

“If they are so important to you then why bring me in at all!” She roared hotly to him, reaching up to try and stop the tears that now gushed from her eyes. “The moment we bonded you should have told me this, all of it, we’re your loyalties are and how strong they were. You brought me in and wove me a sweet web that I happily laid in, hoping that you would join me, only for you to rip it away so brutally.” Astria took two large steps back, using one hand to put pressure on her gushing eyes and the other to point at the door. “Leave, I do not wish to hear your lies anymore.”

“Astria please” The Prince pleaded a little desperately. Seeing her so hurt was making him regret everything he had ever done to wrong her. “I just need a little time in order to think this through. I can not simply back out of a contract that was approved by both the All-mother and All-father! It is not that simple!”

She looked up at him then, hurt painting her features as fury and anguish filled her eyes. “You have less than a fortnight before you are married, Loki.” She spat, for the first time her words were laced in toxic venom instead of hurt or despair. “I will give you till the day of your marriage to figure it out. If you do not find a solution or make up your mind by then, I am leaving. Because I will not be your pretty little concubine you use while you have another life with another woman.” With one final sweep of her hand over her eyes, she gestured one again to the door. “Now leave... Please.”

Loki simply looked at her, his eyes pleading with her to let him stay. But the way she dismissed him and the amount of negativity that oozed off of her forced him to no longer argue. With a respectful nod of the head, Loki took his leave. Once the door was closed behind himself, he listened as Astria let out a painful wale of heat break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to say that this Loki (obviously) isn't canon really. I wanted to portray him softer and more in tune with his family (especially Thor) because that's what I wanted him to be like for this fanfic. I'm sorry if you don't like that but, that's just how it's gonna be. Sorry!
> 
> Anyways, thank you all for reading and stopping by!  
I hope to hear from you in the comments!


End file.
